


Rewrite: Avatar: Legend of Korra

by TheCC



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCC/pseuds/TheCC
Summary: This a rewrite of the ALOK series.Like many others I had some problems with the original series and instead of bitching about it I thought I'll rewrite it. Much stays the same with some changes because there are good things in the series I enjoyed, I will not pretend I hated every single thing. Though it is one of the few series that managed to piss me off … so that's something I guess.You don't have to agree or disagree with me because in the end of the day this is just a fan story, so let's keep it chill here.





	1. Welcome to the United City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Sothern Water Tribe we follow a little girl with the name Korra. Both parents being waterbenders, Korra is alarmed to find that she barely can waterbend while her peers can do much more. After being teased and gets into a fight, she discovers that she can firebend. We find out then that Korra is the new Avatar, we follow her as she grows up and master waterbending and firebending. Under Tenzin, the youngest child of the former Avatar, Korra moves to the United Nation and train to master airbending. However her spiritual disconnection and impatience causes her not be able to airbend. On top of that Korra realizes that the United Nation is not as united as it is suppose to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The United Republic of Nations is changed into United Nation, because the Republic part doesn't really belong here.
> 
> The time setting ranges from the late 1870s to late 1880s because I really don't see the 1920s setting working if only 60 to 70 years passed. I also find it not creative to replace this ancient east Asian setting that ATLA had, with bending and all those amazing animals being used to further reflect the world, with an typical American 1920s style that is way too overused and feels very out of place in that universe.
> 
> Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino own both ATLA and ALOK.

**Rewrite: Avatar: Legend of Korra**

**Book One – Air**

 

Chapter One – Welcome to the United City

 

"Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Water.

My father, Avatar Aang, told me the Avatar is the incarnation of the Spirit of the Planet in human form, born of the four elements and the incarnation of the previous Avatars. The Avatar’s sole duty is to the world, maintaining balance between the Nations and being the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world. My father and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War that was tearing the world apart and continued to accomplish many remarkable things. But sadly, his time in this world came to tragic end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar begins anew."

The sun rises, making the vast sea of snow, ice and a huge circular wall of snow sparkle beautifully. Two gates serve as an opening with the first leading towards the harbor built on the edge with ships docking on it, dozens of tents and igloos within the circle that serves as protection. The tents and igloos are arranged in a circular form around a central igloo standing in the center of the village and little white hamsters running off when heavy stomps of several snow leopard caribous with the hunters of the Southern Water Tribe riding them draw near the open gate leading to the wide and open snow field.

Upon hearing them women and children exit their houses; among them, a little girl with shoulder length mocha colored hair tied in a high ponytail and the side bangs clipped together to keep her hair out of her smiling face. Big blue eyes in stark contrast with the rich brown skin that everyone there has, and her small form engulfed in a thick blue coat. Like all the other kids, she runs towards the Hunters who are getting off their trustworthy animal companions, her boots leaving small prints in the snow.

"Daddy!" The small girl waves both of her gloved hands in the air.

One of the hunters turns around, his dark brown hair open, besides his bangs pulled and tied together leaving sharp steel blue reveals and a long goatee decorating his broad shin. Upon seeing the little girl, a broad grin appears on his face and he lowers himself to one knee with his arms wide open, letting the four year old wrap her arms around his neck as he wraps his own arms around her little frame.

"Good morning, my little Otter Penguin." Nuzzling her chubby face with his cheek.

Giggling, the girl nuzzles back and lets her father carry her onto one arm as he stands from his kneeling position. "Tell me about your hunting!"

"Same as always, we got a decent amount of meat for everyone." Nodding towards the Hunters further in the back also being greeted by their families, having placed the leather bags with their catches down to be able to hug their love-ones. Even after 70 years of peace and having had the help of the northern water tribe, the war left a deep scar in the mind of the southern water tribe and each time their men leave to hunt; there is still a lingering fear of them not returning.

"Korra don't just run off like that!" A soft voice calls out, making the father and his daughter turn their attention towards the woman running towards them. Her long brown hair is in two braids with blue ribbons and laying over her shoulders, blue eyes in a soft glare.

"But Mommy, you were taking too long!" Korra pouts cutely, replacing her mother’s glare with a smile.

"Oh? So now it's my fault?"

"Yes!"

That response makes both adults laugh, and the woman shakes her head in amusement. "I guess that's fair. Welcome back, sweetheart."

Leaning down the man rubs his nose against his wife's. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Bleh!" Witnessing her parents lovey-dovey behavior, the small child sticks her tongue out in disgust and makes the couple chuckle at her reaction.

"Tonraq, can you come over and help us with the bags?" A hunter calls over to the man before waving at the other two. "Hey Korra and Senna!"

Senna gives a soft smile towards the man, while Korra happily waves at him before he turns around to help out a fellow hunter carrying one of the bags. "Well, back to work" Tonraq lets his daughter down and gives his wife a peck on the lips before running towards the other hunters and the bags; leaving the two females to watch after him.

"When I'm big, I’ll join Daddy in hunting!" Korra declares proudly.

"Of course, but for now how about you go play with the other kids? I’ll make some hot tea for your father." Senna pats her energetic daughters head.

At the mention of the other children, Korra's happy demeanor changes, looking troubled by the idea. "I don't know ... They’ll just make fun of me again."

"Sweetie..." The petite woman kneels down in front of her daughter and wraps her arms around her. "You're still young I'm sure your waterbending will become better, just give it some time." Senna whispers softly to Korra in hopes to cheer her up again.

"But everyone else is already able to move water and I... I can only make a puddle shake." She says, hugging her mother back,and pushing her face into her mother's clothed chest. "What if I can never waterbend like you and Daddy?"

"Shhh, don't say that." Now softly rocking them back and forth. "And even if you wouldn't, we’ll still be proud of you"

The pair stays in silence for a couple more minutes before Korra pulls away and rubs her teared up eyes with her arm. "Okay …"

Senna gives the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Who knows, maybe today you’ll surprise everyone!"

Nodding softly and giving her mother a small smile. "Yeah! That would be great!"

"That's the spirit! Now go get them!" The petite woman stands again.

Motivated again, the little girl cheers loudly before running off towards the other children. "Yeah! I will show them all!" Senna watches her for a while before entering their igloo.

Reaching the group of six children Korra slows down to a halt. “Hey!”

The four boys and two girls stop their interactions to turn towards the newly-arrived girl; “Oh hey Korra!” says one of the boys, his brown hair tied together like most of the kids.

“We were just about to go to the shore where the Otter Penguin are!” A girl, with short brown hair framing her chubby face tells Korra.

“Yeah and Keimaru learned some new waterbending techniques!” One of the boys cheers loudly.

The mentioned boy grins proudly, puffing out his chest. “My dad said that I’ll become a great hunter!”

The other children awed at that and all talk simultaneously. “Wow Keimaru that's so cool!”, “Anana, I also got better!”, “I can't wait to join the hunting too!”, “Can you make ice too?”

Korra listens for while before interrupting them all. “Well … I trained a lot too!”

That makes the six other children pause for a moment before erupting into laughter. “Sure Korra.”, “Even I'm doing better than you!”, “You can't even make water move!”

At that, the little girl pouts and argues back. “Yes I can!”

“Can not” The boy who made the claim, responds.

“I can!” Getting more and more agitated, Korra argues back.

“Then prove it!” The boy, also getting annoyed, crosses his arms.

“Fine! Let's go!” The girl yells back before stomping towards the same gate the hunters came through. The others follow after her, snickering at her behavior. They reach the shore rather fast since it isn't too far from the village. Several groups of Otter Penguin walks slowly around the shore and stopping for only a moment when the group of children arrived before continuing.

Anana, the girl with the long brown hair tied together with a blue bow and with her bangs tied the same way as Korra's, says loudly. “They're so cute!”

“Well Korra?” The boy from before turns towards Korra with his hands on his hips. “What about that proof?”

“I'll show you, Arrluk!” The young girl growls and looks around, finding a little puddle nearby she runs towards it, having the others follow with great curiosity. Closing her eyes, Korra takes a deep breath and takes the southern waterbending stance;she starts to slowly but smoothly move her arms in the same movements like the waves in the sea, her concentration focused on the puddle.

The other children surrounds her and watch her closely but when nothing happens after a while they grow impatient. “Well?” Arrluk questions.

“Yeah … nothing is happening.” Another boy comments.

Korra's movements stutter a bit as she grows nervous. “W-Wait … I almost have it!” She tries again but the puddle only moves a little, and the water is tugged bit but nothing else happens.

“This is boring … let me show you how it's done!” Keimaru pushes Korra to the side, making the girl almost fall. Annoyed, she was about to yell at the boy but stops when she sees him moving some water out of the puddle with ease and making it move around, almost dancing with it.

“Wow! Do you see how easy he makes that look!”

“So cool!”

“My turn! My turn!”

Soon everyone was waterbending, some better than the others but all six children did more than Korra did. Watching them, Korra turns her eyes sadly towards the ground and tugging at her coat’s end. “I don't understand … I train everyday but still ...” Korra whispers to herself, children’s laughter rings in the air.

Arrluk pauses when he sees Korra in such a defeated state, feeling bad he tries to cheer her up. “Hey Korra, how about I show you how-”

But Arrluk is interrupted by Korra, confusing his attempt as an attack. “Shut it, Arrluk!” Her outburst startles the other kids as well.

Not tolerating that rude behavior towards him, Arrluk yells back. “Hey I was just trying to be nice!”

“I don't need your pity!” Korra screams back, both kids facing each other in an agitated stance. The others surrounding them and trying to calm them down.

“Hey guys, don't fi-” The short haired girl's attempt is ignored.

“I wasn't! Don't get angry at me just because you can't waterbend!”

“Shut your stupid face up!”

“It's not my fault you're a failure!”

That makes Korra snap “I'm not a failure!” and she punches Arrluk in his face, making the boy fall onto his backside and rubbing his now red cheek.

Standing up again, the boy growls. “Oh that does it!” Punching Korra back, not long after both are fighting, while the others are yelling at them to stop. Both child ignores the rest of the children, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Soon they end up brawling on the ground, scratching and biting each other. Shocked, the other boys only watch them but when the girls yell at them to stop, they jump into action; pulling the fighting pair away from each other. Keimaru holding Arrluk back while Korra is being held back by the other boy.

“Hey stop it guys!” Keimaru begs them as he struggles to keep a hold onto a growling Arrluk.

“Yeah guys, there is no reason to fight!” The other boy has similar struggles holding a screaming and kicking Korra back.

“She started it!” Arrluk yells.

“No!” Korra, now enraged, swirls around to face the boy holding onto her, and her outrage echoes throughout the shore. “Let. Me. Go!”

In that exact moment fire bursts out of her mouth, making the boy scream and jump back as the fire hovers near the side of his face. Everyone gasps in shock and stares at the young girl; the boy previously holding Korra looks at her with big terrified eyes.

Puffs of smoke leave Korra's panting mouth and she is just as shocked as everyone else, the nearby Otter-penguins pick up their pace to get further away, some were so startled that they jumped into the water to get away.

There is a pregnant pause with the small group just standing and staring. Korra is the first to snap out of her stupor and looks around at the others. “I … I don't know what-”Her voice snaps the others out of their stupor as well and they start screaming in terror. “Ah! No! Go away!”, “Fire came out of her mouth!”, “She almost burned Iluq!”, “What’s going on?”, “Help!”

“M-Mommy!” Iluq simply cries and screams for his mother, obviously still shocked.

“Korra ...” Arrluk catches her attention, their eyes lock. “What are you?” That makes Korra tear up, seeing the look in his eyes as if she was a creature to be feared.

Notable to handle the situation, the confused girl runs away from the village and the other children. Tears in her eyes, she’s unable to pay attention to where she’s running; she just wants to get away from everything.

After half an hour, she slows down and realizes that she does not know where she is; panting heavily she spots a small ice cave in the sea of snow and slowly walks inside it. She drops down onto the snow, leaning against the ice wall and hugging her knees; burying her face into her knees and sobbing quietly.

After a while Korra calms down and wipes her face with her gloved hands; that's when she hears a small whine. Startled she looks around to discover that she isn't alone in the ice cave, a small polar bear pup is huddled further into the cave and eyeing her with great fear.

“O-Oh … hey there.” Korra blinks at the tiny growl she receives as a response. “Don't be scared … I won't do anything to hurt you” The pup stays far away from her but stopped growling, feeling a bit more comfortable Korra continues talking to the scared pup. “I'm Korra … are you also alone?” Upon only receiving a wary look from the pup, Korra decides to stay by its side. “You also got lost huh? I wonder where your mommy and daddy are … I hope mine find me soon”

No longer feeling alone, Korra continues talking to the polar bear pup; only realizing how much time has passed when it becomes darker. The cold is getting to Korra and she shudders, hugging herself in hopes to gain warmth. “I want to go home.” The little girl’s eyes start to tear up but she gets distracted by a sudden warmth close to her side; looking to the source she finds the pup besides her, trying to share warmth with her. Giving it a small smile she leans into the warmth. “Thank you… I guess now you're my only friend…”

The young animal nuzzles her face before laying it's head onto her lap, allowing Korra to stroke it behind it's fluffy ear. “I won’t leave you, and I’ll keep you… warm…”

Korra gasps and startles the pup. “Warm! Fire is warm! I can make fire!” The young animal sits up and tilts it head, showing it's confusion for the child to see. Giggling at the cute pup she holds her hands up as if holding something, breathing in and concentrating on making fire. It takes two attempts but at the third, a small fire erupts from her palms. “I did it!” But upon seeing the terrified look of the polar bear pup, she tries to ensure that it's alright. “D-Don't be scared, I would never hurt you … come closer, look it's warm!” With some hesitation the pup comes closer again and stares at the fire in fascination, tail wagging at the warmth. “Told you so … I’ll keep us warm with that.”

Unbeknownst to Korra, her father and his group of hunters are searching for the lost girl: “Korra! Where are you?”The worried parent calls out, hoping to find his little girl.

“Tonraq, Look over there!” A fellow hunter calls out and points towards a small ice cave where a small yellow light seems to shine and reflect off the ice. Seeing it too Tonraq rushes towards it, calling out for Korra.

Upon hearing her name being called and recognizing her father's voice, Korra stands up, making the pup hide behind her as the voice grows nearer and several steps are heard. “Daddy!”

Entering the cave and seeing his daughter, Tonraq wastes no time in hugging his little girl close to his chest. “Oh thank the spirits, you're alright!” Behind him the other hunters let out breaths of reliefs and smiling at the pair. Pulling back and holding Korra's chubby face in his gloved hands. “Keimaru and the others told me what happened and we immediately went looking for you, I was so worried that something happened to you when we didn't find you for hours."

Tearing up again, Korra says; “I'm sorry Daddy! I can make fire and almost burned Iluq, then I got lost and I was so scared”

“Shh, everything is alright now, my little Otter-Penguin! I'm here now, we will figure it out. Mommy is worried about you as well as everyone.” Kissing Korra's forehead before wiping away his daughter's tears,he notices the scared polar bear pup hiding behind his daughter, blinking at it as it whines cutely. “A pup? But we didn't see any polar bear dogs around here, is it lost?”

Upon that Korra turns and hugs the pup close to her, looking at her father with her big beautiful eyes. “It's my friend, it helped me in keeping us warm and I promised to not leave it alone.”

“But Korra ...” Toraq starts softly.

“Daddy please! Please let it live with us, I'll take care of it, I promise!” Korra begs, holding the young animal closer and it looks up at Toraq with it's big eyes as well.

Not able to say no to that cute picture he hangs his head in defeat; “Alright but you will take care of it as you said… Senna is not going to be happy about it.” Korra cheers loudly, making the other hunters chuckle in the background.

As soon as they return to the village, Tonraq and Korra sees a teary eyed Senna rushing towards them. Helping his daughter and her new animal companion off his snow leopard caribou, he watches as his wife hugs her daughter close to her and fuss over her just like he’s done before. Soon, the other villagers join them, worried and asking how Korra is feeling. Arrlak apologizing and Ilaq, having been checked over by the village healers, tells her that he isn't mad at her.

Tonraq and the other hunters remove the saddles from the snow leopard caribous and leading them to their resting place, while others are closing the gate for the evening.

As soon everyone is ensured that Korra is alright, their attention turns towards her new friend. They were gushing over the cute pup with everyone wanting a turn to pet the nervous animal, until Senna interrupts and makes them return to their own activities. The women complains and the kids whine but slowly they leave them alone.

“As much as I appreciate them they can be a bit too much..." The petite woman turns back towards her daughter and her animal companion. “Well … it would be cruel sending her out alone into the wild but as your father said, you will take full responsibility of her.”

“Her? It's a girl? How-”

“Anyway! What will be her name?” Dodging the question to be answered and distracting the young girl.

“Oh! Hm … Naga!” Turning to the pup and patting her head. “Do you like that name?”

The pup wags her tail happily and gives a small yap as a response which satisfies Korra and she rewards the newly named animal by stroking behind its ears. Senna watches them a bit before seeing her husband returning to stand beside her. “We should also talk about what happened.”

Tonraq agrees. “And inform the chief and the white lotus, I'm sure they would be interested in it.”

Senna and Tonraq both have their suspicions and have mixed feelings about it, If their daughter turns out to be the new Avatar then what does it mean for her future? The Avatar means possibly having to face dangerous challenges that can cost them their life. The petite woman frowns at the prospect, and sensing his wife's worries; the tall man wraps his arms around her in an effort to comfort her.

Three days after the incident, on a snowy evening in the southern water tribe with the dimly lit house being the only source of light, three figures pass through the gate and heading towards the igloo of Korra and her parents. The figure in the middle knocks on the wooden door and wait until Tonraq opens up, holding a candlelight lantern.

"The White Lotus and our beloved chief has honored my family by coming." He inclines his head respectfully. "Thank you." Tonraq pushes open the door further to grant the three Lotus members entrance to his house.

Inside, Senna is sweeping the floor with a broom and as she notices the visitors, she stops. Briefly bowing her head and tugging her right braid behind her ear. "Welcome."

The three guests enters as they remove the hoods of their coats, revealing their faces. There are two elderly men, one tall and one short, and the southern water tribe chief. "We apologize for having made you wait but we were investigating another claim before receiving your message. The other claim sadly turned out to be false."

Tonraq walks toward his wife and puts his hand over her shoulder. Upon hearing the explanation both give them a soft but worried smile. "We understand and are thankful that you came as fast as you could. I won’t lie and say that I'm happy about the possibility that my little girl could be …"

Her husband nods in agreement. "It would be an honor but we fear for the future of our daughter ... especially after what happened to the last Avatar."

The elderly woman give the worried couple a sad smile. "We fully understand your fear, I cannot guarantee that when your daughter turns out to be the new Avatar, she will not face hardships. After all, the Avatar's duty is to the world and therefore has many enemies."

The smaller man of the three gently nods. "It is a dangerous responsibility to be born into, however the Avatar will not be left unprotected until they're old enough to take on the responsibility."

Senna hesitates a bit before nodding. "Please take a seat while I get Korra" She points to the low, wooden table frame covered by a heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. The petite woman then exits the living room with the open and connected kitchen.

As the three guests take their seats at the table, Tonraq moves towards the kitchen area. "Would you like some Jasmine tea?"

The other three men tell him that they might like a cup. "Yes please, and may I add you have a lovely home" The elderly woman compliments, earning a smile from the prideful man as he places five cups for his guests, his wife and himself.

"Thank you, chief Katara." Taking his own seat.

They don't have to wait long before Senna returns with Korra and Naga. "These people would like to meet you, Korra." All three elders greet the small girl and give her a welcoming smile.

"Hey! Are you here because I can firebend?" The little girl asks.

Blinking at that information the two lotus members and the chief ask the parents. "Firebend? But aren't you two waterbenders?"

"Yes and that's why we messaged you. While Korra has yet to get far with waterbending, she can obviously waterbend but only three days ago she was suddenly able to firebend as well." Tonraq explains.

"Actually she seems to have a natural talent for firebending and yet struggles with waterbending. Which, as you can assume ... is not normal." Senna adds, taking a seat besides her husband.

Chief Katara slowly nods "Yes it is quite a surprising thing to find out."

The shorter man of the white lotus members turns back to Korra. "Young Korra, would it be okay for you to show us?" He pushes his half empty tea cup towards her.

"Okay!" Korra takes the southern waterbender stance and slowly rises her hands, concentrating onto the liquid inside the teacup and slowly but smoothly waving her arms. The cups vibrates and the tea inside rises only a little before dropping back inside and the cup stills again. "I-I'm still getting better! I can waterbend too! I just ... don't want to make the table dirty!" Korra glaring at the floor as she fumbles to make excuses, not wanting the white lotus and the chief think less of her.

Katara smiles at the little girls poor attempts. "It's alright Korra, this is more than enough for us."

The taller man nods in agreement. "That is correct, and as we understand you're also able to firebend, am I correct?"

At that the girl gives them a wide grin. "Yes, I can! Look!" Different from her waterbending, the firebending seems to come more easier to her with barely any concentration needed. Korra punches to the left, leaving a trail of fire then continues to performing a roundhouse kick, she sends a small fire arc toward the White Lotus members, making them slightly back away. Startled at how close that was Korra stops. "Sorry!"

The impressed and surprised looks on the faces of the white lotus members and Chief Katara makes the little girl grin and turn her attention towards her parents who give her a thumbs up. Finally she was be able to impress someone with her talent, and sensing her human companions happiness Naga barks happily as she runs in circles around Korra. The three guests look at each other and nod, then turn towards Senna and Tonraq. "I think this shows that your suspicions are correct. Korra is the new Avatar, there is no doubt about it.” The shorter man says.

This gets Korra's attention back to the three guests. “The Avatar?” All three nod. “I'm … the new Avatar ...” She continues to say it, her eyes sparkling and her smile widening with each repeat. The Avatar, the most important person in the world. The Avatar, the strongest person in the world. The Avatar, loved and respected by everyone. And she is the new Avatar, Korra right then and there decided that she will be the greatest and strongest Avatar ever. She will show everyone that she is far from being a failure, no longer will she be teased and laughed at.

Seeing how Korra just disappeared into a different world in her head, Senna sighs. “What is going to happen now?”

“Korra will, of course, stay here and first master waterbending. Then we will accompany her to the Fire Nation to have her master firebending as well. She will continue to travel from Nation to Nation until she mastered all the elements.” The shorter man replies.

“On top of that, she will have to learn about the responsibility of the Avatar, which demands of her to gain knowledge and spirituality.” Katara adds. “It will not be an easy journey. To keep her safe we ask you to not let the information that Korra is the new Avatar spread outside this village.”

Both parents exchange worrying glances before sighing. “Korra … what do you think?” Tonraq asks his daughter.

The response is immediate. “I'm ready! Let's do it!”

After nine years inside the southern water tribe compound the thirteen year old slides into her southern waterbending stance as she faces her current opponent; A white lotus member.

The little chubby girl lost all her baby fat and replaced it with muscles she gained through training, her now long mocha hair is kept in a ponytail as she wore her traditional water tribe garb. Her baby blue eyes hold determination and confidence in herself.

The Head of The White Lotus along with Chief Katara and Tonraq are standing on a wooden pavilion overlooking the platform, from which they monitor Korra's progress.

Korra is the first to move, running towards the lotus member while creating a long water whip to swipe at her opponent from the snow around them. The man raises his arms and produces a water shield and propels it at her in response, but Korra reacts fast and swiftly dodges it by jumping over it, in the air she parts the water whip into two and aggressively swipes at the man. Jumping out of the way, the man produces two water whips himself and as soon Korra lands, he swipes at her, which Korra reflects with a water shield; Instead of propelling it towards him, she has it ripping apart. Making several big droplets to freeze them into spikes, she fires it at her target. The lotus member frowns, combining the two water whips to freeze the water in front of him, creating a shield of ice.

While he is shielding himself, Korra uses that opportunity to strike him from below by causing a giant dulled spike in front of him and hit the mark, sending him back and have him on his back. Grunting in pain and looking up only to find Korra holding a ice blade towards his chest, a cold glare fixated on him and forcing him to submit. Only after he admits defeat Korra lets the blade melt away onto the ground and turns towards the spectators expectantly.

Her father's chest puffed out and a proud grin on his face, this motivated Korra to happily run up to her three mentors. “We should be celebrating!”

Finding her father nodding in agreement. “Well said, my little Otter Penguin.”

Korra pouts at the nickname. “Dad! Not in front of the others!” But that only makes Tonraq laugh.

Katara smiles proudly at the girl. “You're very skilled, I think you have mastered waterbending.”

“Could be a bit more graceful but other than that I have to agree, I think we should now start discussing when to start your firebending training.” The leader of the White Lotus says.

“Woohoo!” Raising her hands in triumph and jumping on the spot. “One down three to go!”

“We would soon go to the Fire Nation to meet your next master… However, that depends on your parents’ agreement.” The white lotus’ leader looks at Tonraq.

“As much as we hate letting our little girl go, it’s necessary.” Korra's father informs them. “Doesn't mean I'm happy with it and I expect the White Lotus to protect her.”

“Of course” The shorter man responds before turning to Korra. “But I do not think Korra needs much of protection, she is a strong and talented young girl with seemingly endless potential.”

“I will become the strongest Avatar that ever existed!” Korra grins, her face the perfect picture of resolve.

Three years later; On the fire nation training ground stands a now sixteen year old Korra with her body having become more lean. She is wearing red armor; underneath she’s wearing her traditional water tribe garb. She quickly kicks two fire blasts towards a man wearing the same armor. The man raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashing to the ground.

As Korra lands, two men wearing the same armor simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. She is engulfed in a ball of flames but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. She takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges at her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar, but she dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward. When the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. He flips over several times but manages to land on his feet. Korra, now in between the two men, catches the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down.

Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke.

The last firebender charges towards Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. Korra runs straight into the fire blast, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. The man tries to block, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

Raising her hands in triumph. "Woohoo!" Korra removes her helmet while one of her opponents recovers slowly in the background, revealing her long dark brown hair tied together with a loopie and the bangs on each side of her now slim face tied into loopies. Turning towards the five spectators, who turn out to be an elderly Zuko, three members of the order of the white lotus and an elderly man dressed in the traditional air nomad attire.

Zuko slightly moves forward to address Korra, who comes running towards them and is standing at the end of the line-up. "Very impressive Avatar Korra, you took to firebending quite easily; Which is surprising, knowing your heritage. Usually the Avatar struggles with the opposing element of their origin."

Korra bowing her head in respect. "Thank you Master Zuko" Standing straight again and giving him a small smile. "Actually ... I could barely waterbend. It took me years to be able to..." Looking away as she remembers the humiliation and pain of struggling to waterbend.

"It must’ve been hard but you show great dedication and it bears its fruits.You're strong and talented." Zuko compliments her and Korra can't stop a big smile stretching out onto her face.

The leader of the white lotus attracts her attention. "I would say you mastered the art of firebending, even if you should work on your lack of restraint... Now we should move to the next element."

Korra grins. "Earth right? Do we go to the Earth Kingdom next?" Already getting excited at the prospect alone.

"No."

That brings Korra out of her excited mood and now she is confused. "What? Have I failed your firebending test? How? Let me try again, I’ll show more restraint this time!"

"Korra calm down, you have passed with flying colors." The leader of the white lotus tries to calm the increasingly panicking young woman down. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

Slightly bowing her head sadly. "I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easily to me."

"Because, Korra, you never did anything else but train. Did you even leave the training ground once? Have you even explored the Fire Nation? As an Avatar you need to pay attention to the world around you, meeting people and learning to interact with others. How can you connect with the spirit world when you cannot even connect with this world?" The shorter man lectures the young woman.

Korra's shoulders hunch and she looks away in frustration, frustrated at herself and the whole concept. The man lets his words sink in before continuing. "That's why you’re going to start training under the guidance of Tenzin." Gesturing towards the airbender besides him.

Korra looks back and stares at the only Master Airbender. "You mean I’m learning airbending next?"

"To airbend you need to become more spiritual, and under Tenzin… I have no doubt that you’ll be able to." Zuko explains to the young Avatar.

Bowing her head in respect towards Tenzin. "Please take me under your wing, Master Tenzin."

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin explains, making Korra shakily exhale.

"I will try my best-"

"However," Tenzin interrupts the young Avatar. "I also have the responsibility to teach the new Avatar, not just because I’m the only living Master Airbender left… but also as the son of the Avatar before you.".

"So… you're going to teach me, even with all your other responsibilities? You would do that for me?" Korra looks hopeful at Tenzin who smiles at the girl's passion.

"Yes."

"Thank you! I won’t let you down. I’ll be the perfect Avatar!" The older man blinks at that vow and furrows his brows in worry, but instead of speaking up he decides he’ll bring it up privately with the young girl. ‘Nobody is perfect, to aim for such an impossible goal is unhealthy and can only end in a lot of pain.’

Jumping up and then turning around in happiness and excitement. "I can’t wait!" Realizing the elders are still watching her, some of them with great amusement, her look changes to a serious one. "I mean" She clears her throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows. "Thank you all for believing in me." Smiling innocently, she slowly starts walking away, still eyeing the elders. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she breaks into a run and leaves the training grounds.

Zuko's smile slips from his face as soon Korra is out of sight. "Her pride is deeply connected to her being the Avatar...She will not take any setbacks very well and believe me, I know what I'm talking about." The former Fire Lord looks at Tenzin who simply nods in agreement.

Korra dashes off the stairs towards the stables. Opening the gate, she says; "Naga, you should have seen it!"

A curled-up polar bear dog pricks her ears upon hearing her name, waggles her tail and gets up to meet her master. "I kicked some firebender butt and I passed!" Korra cuddles the polar bear dog by the head.

"We’ll have to pack up because Master Tenzin is teaching me soon." Korra scratches Naga's head and she laughs gleefully when Naga licks her face in return.

Two days passed. Korra walks off a Fire Nation ship, holding two bags with Naga besides her holding onto another bag for Korra between her teeth. Behind her, Tenzin’s also carrying a bag. “I will never get used to the ship.”

Korra giggles at Tenzin's slightly green face. “Well I found it exciting, I wouldn't mind doing it more often!”

Tenzin shudders at that. “Let's not.”

Korra excitedly starts walking the path up to their destination, with Naga and Tenzin following right after her with the ship carrying on towards the next harbor in the background. After a walk of ten minutes and finally reaching the top of the stairs, Korra stares in amazement at the home of Tenzin and his family,Air Temple Island. Comprised of several unique facilities, including a tall tower with boasting traditional architecture, several smaller dormitories with blue roofs and an open training area.

Korra grins at the man. “Avatar Aang built these? It's amazing!”

“Yes, he did and from now on this is your home as well. Until the end of your training, but either way you're always welcome here, remember that.” Tenzin tells the Korra who gives him a bright smile.

“Thank you Master Tenzin, I will remember it well.” Giving the older man a humbling smile.

“Dad!”

“Welcome back, Dad.”

Korra, Naga and Tenzin look towards the direction where the voices came from to spot two young girls run towards them. One of the girls excitedly waves her arms, she’s wearing a traditional Earth Kingdom attire, beside her is a slightly taller girl calmly walking over to the newly arrived group wearing the traditional Air Nomad attire.

The shorter girl hugs Tenzin; “Ikki, I hope you behaved yourself while I was away.” Then as she pulls away, the older one gently wraps her arms around older man who returns the gesture. “And I brought you a new book from the Fire Nation, Jinora.”

Pulling away, Jinora gives him a bright smile. “Thank you!”

Tenzin turns towards Korra. “I would like you to meet someone.” He gestures towards the teen. “This is Korra from the southern water tribe, she’s the new Avatar.”

“Hey, nice to meet you!” Korra waves at the two before gesturing towards Naga. “This polar bear dog is Naga, she is my best friend.” The mentioned animal gives a bark in response.

Ikki's eyes sparkle and starts patting the Avatar's animal companion. “She is so cute and fluffy!” Ikki says, hugging Naga's head and nuzzling into her neck.

Jinora nods and gives the young Avatar a gentle smile. “Will you stay here and have Dad train you as well?”

“Yes, I already mastered firebending and waterbending, next comes airbending and then earthbending.” Korra informs the calmer girl of the two.

“On top of that she needs to learn to connect to the spirit world” Tenzin adds.

“She could learn to master earthbending here too!” Ikki says, surprising Korra with that. “After all, I'm also learning how to earthbend here while big sister is learning airbending.”

Turning towards Tenzin with a questioning look on her face, Korra asks; “You have a master earthbender here?”

Tenzin confirms it with a nod. “My wife is a master earthbender and the Chief of Police.” Already seeing the young Avatar’s growing grin, Tenzin continues. “However, she is very busy;So I don’t know if she has the time to teach you, and on top of that it's not wise to divide your focus on two elements.”

Pouting, Korra nods. “I guess that's true. I just really want to learn all the elements as fast as possible, I mean what Avatar can only bend two?”

“Be patient Korra. The Avatars before you, besides my father, went through much more years of training than you did, and my father had no choice but to master them as soon as possible. You don’t have to end a war or save the world yet, you're fortunate enough to learn them without the immense pressure that he had.” Tenzin lays a hand onto her shoulder.

“Dad, if it’s okay, I can show her around while you rest for a while. I'm sure you're tired and would like some tea before you start to train the Avatar.” Jinora offers.

“Thank you, Jinora. I really could use a break, especially after that horrible journey.” Running a hand over his face and slightly turning green again at the memory.

“The only airbending master can't even handle the sea.” Ikki teases.

Jinora and Korra share giggles at the young girl's teasing and Tenzin's playful glare. “Follow me Korra! Let's get your things in your room and then I’ll show you around.” Jinora gestures for the teen to follow her, who obliges happily and Naga following them. In the background Ikki continues teasing her very exhausted father and Tenzin's loud sigh echos in the hair.

After the tour through the Air Templeand having picked up her new airbender attire, they then made the deceased sky bison's (Appa’s), stall the new home of Naga.

Later in the evening Korra finishes making her new room comfortable. Exhausted, the teen sits on her bed and unties her hair, letting it fall over her shoulder. A knock on the door gains her attention and she calls out. “It's open.”

The door opens and Jinora pokes her head through. “Dinner’s ready.Care to join us? You’ll be meeting my mother too.”

“Thank you,Of course I'll join!” Getting up, Korra joins Jinora, Closing the door behind her. “What is she like?”

“Mom is amazing, but don't be discouraged by her strict demeanor. She’s actually really nice but she has to act tough.” Jinora tells her as they make their way to the dining room.

“Strict demeanor huh? Well I kind of expected that from a police chief” Korra says, nervous about meeting the master earthbender.

When they arrive Korra sees that there are three more tables occupied by Air Acolytes of both genders, eating and drinking together. Looking around it doesn't take her long to find Tenzin's family sitting privately at one of the table. Ikki is already seated next to Tenzin and a grey haired woman besides him. They were having a conversation before dropping it to look at Korra and Jinora. Tenzin smiles and gestures for Korra to join them. “You must be hungry. Eat as much as you like.”

Nodding the teen follows Jinora’s example and takes a seat besides Ikki. “Thank you again … I feel like I'm thanking you a lot lately.”

“Don't worry about it, you will get comfortable here soon enough.” Tenzin laughs before placing a hand onto the woman's shoulder besides him. “And finally I want you to meet my wife, Lin Beifong.”

The woman nods and looks at the teen, making her sit straight. “A pleasure, Avatar Korra.” When Korra was about to say something, Lin interrupts her. “However while your Avatar title might impress some people, it won’t work with me.”

Taken aback, Korra stares back at the woman. Tenzin squeezes his wife's shoulder; her glare loses it's bite when she turns her attention to him. “Don't scare the young Avatar like that, Lin. I'm sure Korra won't cause any trouble for us.”

Huffing softly she nods. “I know, I know. But you already have other responsibilities. Are you certain that taking the Avatar under your wing isn’t too much?”

“Yes I'm certain, and the world needs the Avatar.” Removing his hand from her shoulder, he gently takes a hold of her chin. “And it's not like you don't have a lot of responsibilities too, and yet you’re able to manage both your career and your family.”

Lin pushes his hand away and looking away. “Charming as ever … But I’ll still keep an eye on this situation and step in if I feel like I need to, understand?”

“Of course, I would not expect anything less from you.” Tenzin shows his amusement clear on his face, making Lin punch his arm and tells him to get rid of it. Only to get into an argument when Ikki starts teasing her for blushing and letting her father charm her into submission.

Watching the scene Korra can't help but giggle before whispering to Jinora. “You were right actually, she is quite adorable!”

Giggling, the girl whispers back. “Right?” Both girls end up giggling too loudly, catching Lin's attention.

“What are you two giggling about?” Addressing the two, making them stop.

“Nothing, Nothing” Both girls smile as they start eating but soon Korra pauses. “Oh, what I wanted to ask ... the name Beifong, are you related to Toph Beifong?”

Pausing as well, Lin nods. “Yes, actually I'm her oldest daughter.”

At that, Korra jumps up and leans over the table, close to Lin's startled face. “You're her daughter?!? Toph Beifong, friend of Avatar Aang and one of the strongest earthbenders in the world! The Toph Beifong who discovered metalbending?!?”

“Y-Yes … the one and only.” Pushing Korra's face away from hers, making the excited girl sit back down.

“Oh my Spirits! Does that mean you can metalbend too?” Korra stares at the woman in awe, making the woman grin.

“As a matter of fact, yes. But don't confuse metalbending with actually bending metal, we bend the impurities inside metal- not the metal itself; And it took me years to master it under my mother's tutelage. It's still a rare skill that only a few have and most of the metalbenders are in the Police Force because my mother founded it and taught it only to trusted police officers.” Lin continues eating. “Of course, after her death I had to continue teaching select officers metalbending.”

“Truly a master earthbender then … Would you teach me earthbending and metalbending after I’ve mastered airbending?” Korra gives Lin a hopeful look.

“It depends if I have time, but focus on your airbending first then we can talk about earthbending.” Lin calmly tells her.

“Of course, of course!” Korra continues eating, happy having found such a strong and talented earthbender who could teach her next. Korra is confident that she will be the strongest Avatar in history, she can’t wait for the day she achieves her goal. The dinner goes on peacefully, with delicious food and comfortable conversations, Korra feels more and more at home.

The next morning Tenzin and Korra are walking outside beneath a wooden shed; A ring-tailed flying lemur soars by above them. Korra is now wearing Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing, but Korra has modified her outfit by ripping her sleeves, leaving her strong arms bare.

"Both my mother and Zuko informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." As Tenzin mentions that, Korra stops in her tracks and sighs deeply, while Tenzin as he walks on for a while, but upon realizing that the teen stopped he turns to face her. Korra has modified her outfit a bit by rolling up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare.

Placing her right hand on her head."Yeah, but I don't know why. Only firebending came easy for me." Korra frowns frustrated. "And I know I can earthbend, we already tested that. Waterbending ..." She sticks out her tongue and makes a raspberry as the accompanying noise. "Waterbending took me years to master despite both of my parents being waterbender" She erects herself again and puts a hand on her hip in annoyance. " But with airbending ... there is nothing."

Walking back and placing his right hand on her shoulder. "That's perfectly alright. You just need to be patient." Tenzin starts to roll down her sleeves. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

The teen glances sadly to the ground. "Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get."

Tenzin turns to resume walking, smiling softly. "Let's begin your first lesson."

Korra stares dumbly at Tenzin's back before joining Tenzin to climb some stairs until Tenzin's children came into view. Ikki is jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands while Jinora stands solemnly besides her. Behind them, there is a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different directions. The elemental symbol of airbending is applied to every gate.

Ikki cheers excitedly. "I can’t wait to see her first try!"

Korra smiles, slightly amused at the little girl then gazes in awe at the airbending tool. "What is that contraption?"

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending.” Tenzin answers, then continues;“Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

The older girl nods. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough." Korra remarks confidently.

Ikki snickers. "Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Tenzin walks up to the gates and takes on an airbending stance, he twists and turns his hands. Then he elevates his hands above his head, and the moment Tenzin thrusts his hands forward:it releases a burst of air. His coat flaps in the wind and the gates start to spin rapidly. Korra stares in awe as he holds up a leaf between his thumb and index finger.

"The key is to be like the leaf." He releases the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending. Korra's eyes follow the leaf's movements as it reaches the gates and starts to flow through them, never touching the spinning gates. "Flow with the movement of the gates." Tenzin explains.

"How?" Korra looks at him with a worried expression.

"Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin gestures towards his daughter.

Upon that she decisively runs up to the gates, Tenzin and Korra follow her with their gaze. Jinora weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool, she is rapidly switching direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin smiles proudly at his daughter.

Jinora makes her way through the spinning objects, walking up to the rim of the spinning panels and exits through the other side of the airbending tool. Upon noticing the panels are losing speed and start to spin slower the girl turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin again.

"Let's do this!" Korra yells determined.

Korra decisively runs into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one, colliding with every panel she comes across. Painful grunts and yelps are heard as she is catapulted from panel to panel and eventually is tossed out; landing on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children.

Tenzin grimaces in pain, having witnessed her first attempt. "Korra are you alright? Maybe you should take a break and calm down" Jinora just stares at her in shock while Ikki tries to hold back her giggles.

She scrambles back on her feet. "No! I can do this!" Korra stands up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face. She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones, and once again she is hit by very single panel.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora shouts and clench her fists.

Ikki tries to help the young Avatar with her own advice. "Dance! Dance like the wind!"

Korra, grinding her teeth together as she runs up but yelps after getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling to the ground before Tenzin.

Still not giving up despite being banged up, Korra scrambles back on her feet. Tenzin takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Please Korra, take a break and let me treat you. You're tired and in pain, you need to be taken care of and calm down."

As Tenzin leans down, about to help Korra get up the girl shakes her head in denial. "I'm the Avatar, I'm suppose to take care of everyone, not have them take care of me!" Tenzin pushes an index and middle finger just before her ear, along the soft section before her neck muscles connect with her jaw line. He presses against it for a couple of minutes and watches as Korra slowly loses consciousness; catching her before she slumps to the ground.

"But you do not have to go through everything alone." Tenzin says softly to an unconscious Korra.

At night, Korra sits at the courtyard of Air Temple Island; the Young woman pushes her arms out in front of her, aiming at a newspaper and hoping for something to happen. But after nothing happens she frowns. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" The young Avatar repeats the same action with her arms to no avail.

A wide-eyed Korra still stands in the same position, but now shaking in frustration and quickly losing her patience. Sighing deeply, Korra thrusts her fist forward at the paper, burning it and the wire it was suspended on to ash. Naga softly growls, making Korra turn to Naga with a hand on her hip. "I don't get it, even with waterbending I, at least, was be able to do something and had something to work with. But this ... this is so ..." Tears of frustration come into her eyes but she angrily wipes them away. "Whatever, it's nothing but a small inconvenience, nothing I can’t handle!".

The next morning; In the meditating area, Tenzin sits in front of Jinora, Ikki and Korra, all perched in cross-legged while meditating. Not really able to sit still for so long, the teen ends up scratching her behind, then sniffs twice and eventually opens her eyes. The two children beside her are sitting perfectly still, and Korra leans forward to look at them. Upon seeing how two children are doing so much better than her, she sits up straight and resumes the meditating posture. But it doesn’t take long before she starts fidgeting again, making the floorboard squeak with every movement she makes.

Giving up and lowering head. "I think I'm doing it wrong."

Tenzin opens his eyes. "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

Korra pouts. "None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click." Tenzin closes his eyes again.

Korra takes on a meditating posture, and takes a deep breath; but soon sighs. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. Worse, I’m feeling more and more like a complete failure!" She gets up and walks away. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, Morning Meditation is not over yet!" Tenzin sternly calls after her but is ignored.

Ikki smiles hopefully "Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?"

Raising one eyebrow, Tenzin flatly responds. "No."

Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown, as Jinora peeks through an eye.

Later that day, the same training as from the day before is continued; With the same results, much to Korra's frustration. She takes a deep breath and sports an annoyed but determined look. Korra sprints toward the spinning gates again and she manages to get inside the circle of gates but is immediately hit by a spinning panel and knocked around again.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin calls out to her.

Korra is thrown against more gates, as she is knocked to her knees, she loses her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. Some of the gates are knocked out of their sockets and breaks in two; Some catches on fire. Tenzin, Jinora and Ikki watch Korra's outburst in horror. It ends with a panting Korra amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient airbending tool.

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure!" Tenzin slowly and somewhat quietly says; "What ..." closing his eyes in frustration, Tenzin continues, "What is wrong with you?!?" Angrily shouting and making his cape flutter behind him.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in. Okay?" Korra gestures wildly. "It hasn't clicked like you said it would! Why?!?" Korra pulls at her hair in frustration.

In a calmer tone, with his eyes closed, Tenzin tries to reason with the obviously frustrated girl. "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

However Korra interrupts him angrily, shouting louder: "I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!"

After her outburst Korra runs off;Leaving Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki to watch her retreating form. Dejected, Tenzin bows his head while Jinora and Ikki hug him in comfort.As Korra is running away, she wipes away the angry tears and curses at herself. "What the hell did I just do?!? I'm such an idiot!" The moment she reaches the cliff, she jumps off of it without hesitation. She softens the impact of her fall with waterbending, elegantly swims through the water and heads toward the United Nation's Capital City.

When Korra raises her head from the water at the side of the harbor's piers, she uses a water spout to elevate herself out of the water and drops onto the surface of the wooden pier. Standing up, drenched and wetting the wood; She continues her journey to the Capital City.

As the Nation grew, a lot of the buildings had to be rebuilt into taller buildings that hosts several apartment to fit more people in one area. The structural techniques became a mix of both the traditional style from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Working together, Earthbenders and Firebenders discovered a new material: glass. With wood used as framing and still have mobility to open and close it, windows were constructed. Tiles were used on the roofs with traditional ornamentation and some have chimneys. The Monorail that connects to all the areas is used almost everywhere with several stops inside the City. The Area Korra ends up has a vast assortment of restaurants, shops and stands featuring goods from all three nations with many people walking around, their clothing makes it clear from which Nation they came. Many of the carriages, wagons and carts are pulled by Ostrich Horses and Dragon Mooses; They share a traditional Earth Kingdom design, and rarely are ones in a traditional Fire Nation design. Above the city, many messenger hawks and Ring-tailed winged lemurs fly around.

"Wow, look at this place!" Korra looks at her surroundings in awe. Smelling cooked food, Korra sniffs and soon her stomach growls. "This smells delicious" Following the smell, she finds herself in front of a small food stall, its wall comprised of an orange cloth. Korra sticks her head through the curtain and sees that the food stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat. Upon seeing it, she licks her lips and steps inside the stall. "Naga would love it, I should bring her something" Picking up a meat stick, ignoring the proprietor eyeing her with doubt in her eyes. "One of everything, please!" Korra gives the woman a big smile.

"That will be twenty Yuans." Raising a eyebrow the woman calmly states.

"Of course!" Grabbing for her bag and finding herself grasping air. Blinking, she realizes that because she ran away without changing or grabbing her purse that she has no money. "I ... I forgot to bring my money …"

Infuriated, the woman snatches the stick of meat out of Korra's hand. At that aggressive action Korra instinctively puts her hands in a karate-like position and makes an angry face.

"Then what good are you to me?" The woman rudely asks Korra.

Dejected, Korra walks out of the stall and looks around her, regretting having just run of like a little brat. She walks around for a while until she spots a group of kids, three boys are pushing around a small boy until one pushes him too hard and makes him fall to the ground.There are two other kids, a boy and a girl, just watching and laughing.

"Look at that loser!" One of the boys laughs, he was in an earthbender attire.

"Wanna cry for your nonbending mommy?" Another, in a waterbender attire, mocks the now crying boy.

"Like she can do anything." The last in a firebender attire threatens, lighting a small fire in his palm.

Seeing the fire, the boy shrinks back. "Please, just leave me alone!"

The five bullies laugh; watching the scene, Korra sees herself in the crying boy and growls. "Hey leave him alone!" Korra yells, running towards the group, and upon seeing her air nomad attire, they run away. Frowning, Korra helps the little boy up. "What a bunch of cowards. Are you alright?"

Wiping his tears away, the boy nods. "Mhm, thank you."

"What was that about? Does that happen often?" Korra questions, hands on her hips.

The boy nods and looks up at her with big teary eyes. "All the time and I can do nothing or they’ll hurt me with their bending. Even Mommy can't do anything about it."

Looking sadly towards the ground, Korra wishes she could comfort him and tell him it will be better, but she knows through experience that it wouldn't be the truth. The teasing had only stopped for her after it was revealed that she is the Avatar, and the kid is a non-bender; that means he'll never be able to bend, while Korra had some hopes to be able to waterbend one day. "Just hang in there, one day it'll get better."

The boy looks away. "No it won't" He bid her farewell in the form of a silent wave before walking away; head held low.

Watching the boy for a while, Korra then continues her own path. "I'm sure Avatar Aang had done something to help the boy ..." As the young Avatar continues, she sees several instances of benders mistreating nonbenders: a lady being refused service, a man being the main joke of his supposed friends, and every time Korra wants to help but can’t. She is even being told to mind her own business by the very people she wanted to help, her frustration only grows with each time to the point she decides to not bother anymore. Hungry and defeated by reality itself, she walks into the United City Park. looking over the landscape with small hills, deciduous trees shading impeccably kept grass, and fine stone arch bridges. Upon seeing the fish ponds, Korra gets an idea and runs over the grass, towards the pond. Looking around for something to use to catch a fish, she sees a stick not far and picks it up. Using her waterbending to imprison three Koi fishes and uses the stick to stab them and pulling them out of the water. Korra proceeds frying the three fish on a stick with her firebending. A man appears in the bush next to her, eyeing her with a crazed grin on his face. As Korra was about to happily bite in the first fish, she notices the man to her left and gasps.

The man emerges from the bushes. "Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling-" The man flaps his elbows rapidly up and down, while keeping his hands on his shirt. "fishies?"

Eyeing the man with uncertainty, she nods. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

He waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish from the stick before Korra can even give one to him and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly. Watching him awkwardly for a while, she asks; "So, do you ... live in-" she points at the bush. "that bush?"

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds. By the way the names Gommu." Gommu talks while eating, spitting a lot because of that.

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was ‘living it up’." Korra asks, still unsure about this whole situation.

The man chuckles. "Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer." Spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to the United Nation!"

Korra arcs her eyebrows and gazes at Gommu, slightly unnerved. Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby. "Hey, you!" Korra looks at the source of the voice in shock. "Stop! You can't fish here!"

As the guard runs toward Korra and Gommu, the vagabond jumps up and runs toward his bush. Looking over his shoulder to Korra, who hasn’t moved. "You best skedaddle!" With that the man disappears inside the bush, leaving a confused Korra behind.

“Wait, what? Why?” Standing up and turning towards the guard who stops in front of her, arm crossed over his chest and a disapproving look on his face. Looking innocently at the man. “I'm sorry, Sir! I wasn't aware that fishing isn't allowed here … the pond is so big and I was so hungry.”

Raising an eyebrow the man studies her air nomad attire. “You're from the Air Temple Island?”

“Yes but I forgot to bring my purse.” Korra looks away. “And it's my first time in the City.”

“Oh! You're new! Well that explains it, well no fishing here, the fish here are not food. I will leave you with a warning for now.” Looking at the two already cooked fished on the stick on the ground. “Well you might as well keep those but don't do that again.”

“Ah! Right!” Korra picks the fishes up and brushes away the few blades of grass from them. “I will keep that in mind.” Watching the guard walk away and continue his patrolling. Korra sighs softly to herself. “I did not imagine the city to be like this.”

Gommu emerges from the bushes behind him and once again makes the young Avatar gaps. "Well, what did you expect?"

“Well … I did not expect someone like you. Why aren't you living in an apartment or house, having a job and all that stuff?” Korra asks.

“Well what use does a nonbender have? There aren't many jobs that have use of someone like me or could do better than a bender.” The vagabond responds in a nonchalant way.

“You're telling me that you don't get a job just because you're a nonbender?!? But … but that's wrong!” Korra angrily argues.

“Well there are jobs but I'm hardly the only non-bender trying to get those and even then they don't pay so great. The few that have money have been born into it or simply got lucky enough to get the job.” Gommu strokes a couple of leafs of his bush, not realizing his explanation unnerving Korra greatly. “Anyway I better get going, hey you think you can spare me one more fish?”

Looking down at the two uneaten fish, she sighs and holds both stick out towards Gommu. “Here take them both, I'm not that hungry anymore.”

The vagabond happily takes them and waves at Korra. “Thanks! See you around!” Leaving Korra to watch him happily walk away and eat the meat.

Korra walks around the park for a while, taking in the beautiful sight and only stops when she sees a group of people standing in front of a poster with a man in a mask. Getting closer, she sees a man standing on top a box and yelling loudly. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" This gets her interest and she joins the twelve people that have gathered to listen to him. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Korra step in. "Hey now! Not all benders are bad! I'm sure it's just a minority and the United Nation's leaders are looking into the matter!”

The Protester remains unimpressed. "Oh yeah? I'm sure the one nonbender in the council has a lot of influence with all the other benders there. That's why we're still stuck with the way things are! But of course a bender would defend their own kind."

"Look I know how you feel but-"

The man angrily interrupts her. "How would you know? You can bend, you're of use and more important than all of us here!"

Speechless,she hangs her head;He is right and she knows it. She’s only gotten a taste of how it feels like as a child, and already that was enough to pain her greatly to this day. How could she understand how these people feel, having to live with it. To escape the glares of the protester and now his spectators, Korra walks away from the scene and only faintly listening to the man continuing his protest. Continuing her walk through the park, which suddenly doesn't look as beautiful as it did before to her, she ends up in front of a shrine dedicated to Aang; boasting traditional architecture with yellow tiled roofs and a real sized statue of the Avatar inside surrounded by candlelight lanterns and flowers place around the statue by the people that come to show gratitude towards him. Stepping closer to the statue and looking up at him, feeling like Avatar Aang is staring right back at her. With no one around Korra decides to finally wrap her head around everything that happened and speak to the statue, hoping it will help.

"What should I do? What would you do?" Getting no response and having not expected one, Korra continues. "When I was small, I couldn't waterbend as good as the others. It hurt ... It hurt so much. The teasing and mocking. Sometimes I still hear them laughing in my head. All I ever wanted was to be useful, making my parents proud, showing everyone that I'm strong and ... and when I found out that I'm the Avatar and I was so happy! The Avatar, the strongest and most important person in the world! But ... but what Avatar can't airbend?" Getting emotional she starts yelling. "And what Avatar can't help the people in need? What Avatar yells at the people who sacrifice their time and work so hard to help them? What Avatar burns down what is probably one of the last remnants of their culture? What Avatar then tells them that they're a horrible teacher?" Korra can not stop the tears running down her face. "A horrible Avatar that's who ... a failure ... someone who doesn't deserve to be the Avatar." Sobbing softly to herself, Korra doesn't notice Tenzin standing behind her and listening.

No longer able listen to the poor girl ripping herself apart, he speaks up. “Korra.” His voice makes her gasp and spin around to face him, letting him see her face covered with tears.

“Tenzin! What are you doing here?” She asks while furiously wiping her face and looking away.

“I often come here when I'm troubled, it helps me and gives me peace” Stepping closer to the her. “I can talk about everything and it feels like he is listening to me.”

Looking back at the man, guilt laying heavy on her mind. “Tenzin, I'm so sorry for what I have done and said. I wish I could turn back time and make it right. You're not a horrible teacher and I couldn't thank you and your family enough for the kindness you all showed me.”

Smiling softly, Tenzin lays a hand on her shoulder. “I accept your apology and you're still very welcome. I should have said something earlier, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable; there is no way to avoid it.” Korra lowers her head and nods softly. Pulling the young girl close and wrap his arms around her. “You're not a horrible Avatar, far from it. You're just too impatient and your mind is still troubled by your past.”

Korra slowly holds onto Tenzin and leans in closer, burying her face in his chest. “But it's hard, I just want to be as great as him and the others before him!”

Shaking his head softly. “You're your own person, just as they were. You will become just as great as them, maybe even greater giving how passionate you are about it.” Pulling her back to look her in the eyes. “But you don't have to push yourself so hard for that. Take your time and just because something doesn't work out the way you hope it does, doesn't mean you failed; you're simply learning from it.”

Nodding Korra gives him a small smile. “You're right … thank you Tenzin. Will you continue guiding me?”

Tenzin chuckles at that. “That was never something to be questioned. I will stay by your side until the bitter end. What kind of master would I be if I wouldn't?”

“A reasonable one?” Korra jokes and making the man laugh.

“Perhaps. How about we go back home?” The older man turns and starts walking away.

“Yes, Let's go home. And master Tenzin?” Korra joins him, walking besides him.

“Yes, Korra?” Looking at her while they continue walking away from the shrine.

“I want to get out more. I think I understand now what my former master meant when he said I can’t just train all the time. Today I became aware that I barely know how the world works and even if I saw the not so pretty side of the City, I still enjoyed it and I want to learn more.” Korra looks up at the man with new determination in her eyes.

“Of course, Korra. If you want I can join you until you feel more comfortable and be able to go on your own.”

“Okay, oh and something else … can Lin not find out about today?” That makes Tenzin stop and look away. “Tenzin?” Korra asks, moving around to face him, only to have him further turn away. “Tenzin! Please!” Korra begs, paling when Tenzin continues to dodge her attempts to make eye contact. “She already knows doesn't she.”

“Ikki told her … I'm sorry Korra.”

“... I'm dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter.
> 
> As you can see I changed a lot of things because I feel like Korra deserves more development. She is the main character and the first chapter should always be about the main character and making us understand them. Then there is the changes with Tenzin and his Family, I kept Tenzin the same because Tenzin is awesome. I only kept Ikki and Jinora. Pema and Meelo will appear later but with different roles. I like Lin Beifong and I always believed that if they had kept her and Tenzin together it would had been better, not only does it mean more Lin but I also find them cute together. 
> 
> I wanted to show the oppression of the non-benders more, because that plot idea is amazing and I find it sad that the original series didn't went into more depth about it. The gangster fight and police chase will be added later as this was suppose to be about Korra, Tenzin, establishing some of the world building and introducing the main conflict of the series. I did leave the last part of Amon out as well, again he is the one escalating the conflict but the basis of it existed already and that I wanted to make clear. Amon is great and I want his moments to be important.
> 
> Many will realize that this chapter had been Updated and grammatically improved, that is thanks to my new wonderful BETA LoveRoqs! I'm so glad that someone came forward to help me and I can't thank this amazing person enough, seriously I learned so much from them!  
> So please show your appreciation and check out LoveRoqs works as well: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoqs  
> You won't regret it, I promise! <3


	2. We are our own Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Ikki and Lin Beifong watch a pro-bending match of the Fire Ferrets together. We meet the brash Mako, who only wants to protect his younger brother and the considerate but thieving Bolin. Despite Tenzin's worries, Korra makes her Avatar title public and gets the attention of the mysterious leader of the Equalists. On top of that, the young Avatar is surprised by a the sudden appearance of one of her former lives.

Rewrite: Avatar: Legend of Korra

Book One - Air

Chapter Two – We are our own Person

“Say ...”

Korra is standing on the center of the courtyard, straight and tense. Eyes wide in terror and focused straight ahead.

"Remember what I told you yesterday?"

The young Avatar gulps and clenches her fists at her sides, the atmosphere is tense. A cold shudder runs down her back despite sweating like a pig.

"Well?" Korra jumps slightly at that but does not dare to make a sound. "Do you?"

Realizing that she is suppose to response, she opens and closes her mouth a couple of times. "If I bring more trouble than necessary for Tenzin then-" Korra finally manages to stutter out.

"Then there is no power that can safe you from my wrath."

A pregnant pause. Watching from the sides stand Tenzin and the two girls. Jinora looks worried while Ikki looks excited, Tenzin just sighs in exhaustion. In front of Korra, just three feet away from the terrified teen, stands a furious Lin Beifong.

"And today you did what?" Arms crossed over her chest, the police chief taps her foot and leaving cracks every time her shoe connects with the ground.

"I-I burned down the ancient airbending tool and then-" Flinching every time the cracks get worse.

"Then you had the nerve to yell at my Tenzin and call him a horrible teacher, in front of my children!" She stomps her foot and the ground breaks, a crack run along the ground and stops right in front of Korra who jumps back. The scarred woman's voice echos throughout the whole island and startling the ring-tailed winged lemurs.

Staring at the deep crack in shock, then looks back at the furious earthbender. Korra lowers her head in shame and nods in agreement. "I know and I'm really sorry. No matter how frustrated I was it doesn't excuse my behavior."

Tenzin steps forwards, worried about the teen. "Korra ..."

Shaking her head, Korra looks at Tenzin. "No! I promised that I wouldn't be causing trouble for you, yet I did just that."

Tenzin's eyes widen at Korra's dedicated look and was about to say something but his wife beats him to it. "Correct! And for that you will be punished accordingly."

This makes everyone look at the older woman. "Lin ... please. She is still a child."

"I know and that's why she needs to learn that actions have consequences." The earthbender glares at her husband then returns it towards Korra.

Taking a deep breath, the young Avatar waits patiently for her punishment. Will she get beaten up? Will she be send back to the southern water tribe? Is this it? Is this the end of her training? Those possibilities shake Korra to the core but she keeps her eyes locked with the scarred woman in front of her, she not going to run away from this again.

Lin smirks at the girls determination. "You will repair Tenzin's treasured airbending tool." With that Lin turns and walks away, ignoring Ikki's disappointed moaning about how she wanted to see her mother beat someone up.

Korra blinks and calls out after her. "Wait! That's all?"

Not stopping, Lin simply waves a hand in a dismissive manner. "Be grateful I decided to show you mercy … this time. Just don't do this again and we can forget about this."

Still in shock even after the police chief is gone, the teen looks at Tenzin and the girls. Tenzin's shoulders relax and he sighs in relief, Jinora puts a hand on her chest and seems relieved as well. Only Ikki pouts in annoyance and kicks the ground. Not going to look a gifted house into it's mouth, Korra also relaxes and smiles. “This went better than expected.”

“I'm too old for this.” Tenzin comments but chuckles to himself.

Sometimes Korra is tempted to ask how those two even end up together, seeing how different they are, but at the same time she can see why. “She is kind of attractive when she is angry.”

Tenzin sends her a playful glare before shaking his head, not bothering to respond to that. “I need a cup of tea, right now.” With that he also leaves, going the same direction his wife did.

Snickering Korra places her hands behind her head and turns her attention towards the two girls. Jinora smiles and walks towards Korra. “I'm happy you didn't get punished too harshly but I hope you don't do that again.”

Korra smiles back. “Don't worry I won't, I learned my lesson.”

“Good. I will help you out with the repair, I'm sure you'll need it” Jinora offers. The young Avatar drops her arms and pats her head but she stops when Ikki walks over to them.

Putting her hands on her hips, Korra glares at the girl. “You told on me! And you wanted me to get a beat up!”

Whistling innocently and looking everywhere but at Korra. “I have no clue what you're talking about.”

“Liar!” Korra points a finger at her.

Ikki puts her hands on her chest and gasps dramatically. “Why would I ever do that? How could you accuse me of such an act! Me of all people!” Jinora sighs and Korra's eye twitches, Ikki decides to drop the act and giggle. “Oh come on! It's nothing against you but mom is so cool when she beats people up and it's rare I get to see that!”

“You little …” Korra pounces at the girl, but Ikki just jumps out of the way making Korra fall face first to the ground. Growling when she gets up, her eyes following the girl. “Just wait until I get my hands on you!”

“Then catch me when you can!” The young girl challenges, smirking at the young Avatar.

“Why you little-” And with that the chase begins. Jinora just watches them running around her for a while before rolling her eyes and follows her parents back inside, leaving the two behind. Korra's angry threats and Ikki's mocking laughs ring in the air.

Later the day with the sun setting and covering everything in orange, the animals in the Island calm down and rest for the day. A tired Korra slumps to the ground and wipes sweat away from her forehead, Jinora sits down besides her and tiredly lean against Korra. Ikki watching them from afar, enjoying a peach and raising an amused eyebrow at the pair. Before them the airbending tool stands, repaired with only a few burned spots on a couple of gates.

“Thanks for not helping!” Korra huffs loudly.

“You're welcome.” Ikki responds happily.

“Your sister is evil ...” The teen tells the tired girl besides her.

“I know and so does dad, but mom doesn't see it that way. So we can't do anything about it.” Jinora informs her, yawning the last sentence out. “We learned to endure it.”

“That's hard. But at least we're done. Thanks again by the way.” Korra nudges the girl, making her giggle.

“Yeah, but I'm very tired now” The girl comments, slowly getting on her feet and stretching her arms over her head.

“Yeah let's head back inside, grab something to eat and then sleep or in my case faint.” The young Avatar bemoans and copies Jinora's actions.

“If Ikki left us anything.” The calm girl states, glancing at her younger sister.

“Hey! I'm not that mean!” Ikki argues, glaring at her older sister. The two tired girls ignore her and start walking away, leaving Ikki to follow them.

The next morning Korra exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her neck and wearing a simple white tank top and blue shorts. Her hair open and still slightly wet, her posture is relaxed but still confident as she makes her way towards the dining room. Upon entering she sees the table Tenzin is sitting at with a cup of tea in front of him and holding the newspaper in one hand, reading. Like always the older man is donned in the yellow and red attire, his long brown beard being stroked by him. Korra learned fast that he always does that when he is thinking about something or finds something interesting.

Korra waves at the few Air Acolytes in the room and they smile and wave back. That gets Tenzin to look up and also greet the teen. “Good morning, Korra. Did you sleep well? You and Jinora skipped dinner yesterday.”

“Morning and yeah, sorry about that. But we repaired the training tool!” She tells him while walking into the kitchen area and checking if the water inside cast iron teapot is still hot. “And we ate the dinner you left for us.” whistling after finding the water still hot, she brews herself a cup of longjing tea. “Why didn't anyone wake me up? Do we not train today and where is everyone?” The brown haired teen grabs her cup and a melon bread from the basket on the kitchen counter.

Tenzin folds the newspaper and places it on the table. “We will continue the training tomorrow because I need to go to a meeting today and therefore cannot train you. Jinora is probably reading somewhere on the Island and Ikki is with Lin outside the courtyard”

“Lin is here? Usually she is already in the Police headquarters by this time.” Korra takes a seat opposite to Tenzin and placing her tea on the table before grabbing the newspaper.

“She has the day off. It makes me want to stay as well.” Tenzin takes a sip from his cup.

Taking a bite from the bread and talks with her mouth full. “So I get to hang out with Lin today?” Tenzin gives her a disapproving look and Korra gulps it down, smiling apologetic at him. “Sorry.”

“Remember no earthbending until you mastered airbending.”

“I know.” Korra unfolds the newspaper and starts scanning over the pages until she finds what interests her. “Is the meeting about the issues with the nonbenders?”

“It's part of it. Have you heard of the Equalists?” Tenzin asks softly, placing his cup back down but keeps his hands around it.

Korra lowers the newspaper to see Tenzin. “There was a Protest in the City Park and I listened to it.” She decides not to mention her stepping in and making a mockery out of herself. “And while it was quite hateful … I witnessed enough to know they're not wrong.”

“They aren't wrong but the way they go about it is concerning. If they would only Protest, it wouldn't be an issue but ...” Tenzin's look gets serious. “They also attack benders.”

“They what?!” Korra asks loudly, surprised.

“That's why I went looking for you. I was worried something could happen to you. But after hours searching … well you know the rest.” The airbender explains.

“Tenzin ...” The young Avatar starts but Tenzin waves her off.

“It's in the past. And if just attacking being the only thing they would do I wouldn't had been so worried. You're strong enough to defend yourself but they attack benders and kidnap them as well.” The older man frowns. “And their leader, Amon, somehow can take away the bending abilities of benders”

“What?! But how is that possible!” The teen now dropped the newspaper in shock.

“It is possible but it only happened once … done by my father to end the war.” Tenzin strokes his beard. “But that ability was given to him by the giant lion turtle … and only the Avatar can enter the spirit world, with the exceptional few.”

“But then how is this Amon person doing that?” Korra asks.

“That we still need to find out but we think that it could be a new chi-blocking technique. But this is based on assumptions and that's why until we know for sure I think it's best if the knowledge of you being the Avatar is kept by a minimum from the public.” Tenzin sighs. “Sadly some in the council want to make it public, hoping it will settle the unrest that is in the United Nation.” When he hears nothing more from Korra he raises a eyebrow and looks at her. “Korra?”

The teen plays with the ends of the newspaper, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I couldn't help anyone in the City yesterday … I felt so useless and as you said, only the Avatar has the ability to take away ones bending. And I'm strong enough to protect myself ...” Locking eyes with the older man.

“But what of he gets a hold of you! I don't want to take that risk.” Tenzin argues back.

“He won't. I won't let him.” Korra ensures him. “And there is no reason to go after me if I do not provoke it! Especially if I bring hope to the nonbenders too, if he would attack me then he would risk losing his followers!” She pauses before continuing. “I'm the Avatar … the Avatar is there for the people and if revealing myself somehow helps them, then I'm willing to do it.”

Tenzin looks at the girl with pride. “That's surprisingly very mature of you”

“It happens.” Korra chuckles softly. “But actually … yesterday just opened my eyes. Before, all I thought about was getting stronger and master all the elements but … I'm starting to see that there is more to being the Avatar and if I really want to be as amazing as the Avatars before me … then I need to master the other aspects as well.” Determined, she gives Tenzin a grin.

Watching her for a while before sighing. “I will inform the council that you're willing to do it. But I still think it's too soon.” Tenzin tells her.

Accepting that, Korra only nods because deep down she is unsure herself if this is the right action. She feels threatened by the Equalists and their leader but she doesn't want Tenzin to know and worry about her. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she tries to change the topic to something more lighthearted. “You think Lin will go to the City with me today? I want to know more about the City and it's people.” The young Avatar picks up the newspaper and turns it to show Tenzin the page dedicated to pro-bending. “And pro-bending! I heard about it when I was still training back in the southern water tribe and again in the Fire Nation. It sounds like fun.”

Rolling his eyes, Tenzin waves his hand dismissively. “That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending.” He pick up his cup and hums softly when he drinks his tea.

Korra smiles at him in amusement. “Somehow I knew you would say that. But you think Lin would go with me and catch a few pro-bending matches?”

“Hm probably but I do not know for sure. You should ask her yourself.” Tenzin finishes his tea and gets up, realizing Korra has yet to drink from her tea he points at her cup. “Don't forget about your tea. I will be on my way now, behave yourself while I'm gone.”

Gasping she takes a sip of her tea and nods. “I will. Have good day Tenzin!”

Softly waving at her and the remaining Air Acolytes, Tenzin leaves. Picking up the newspaper and continues to read the page about a pro-bending match, sometimes taking a sip of her tea or bite of her melon bread.

“Hey Korra!” The mentioned girl turns to the girl calling her and finds Ikki standing in the doorway with Lin behind her. Both dressed in the traditional earthbender attire and Korra shoves the last piece of the bread into her mouth.

“Hey Ikki and Lin.” Getting up, Korra drops the newspaper onto the table.

“Hey, Tenzin is already gone?” Lin walks over to the teen while asking.

“Yes. Hey Lin? Could we go to the city and maybe watch a pro-bending match together?” Korra makes big eyes at the stoic woman, but Lin remains unimpressed.

“Pro-bending huh? Not really my thing, I prefer the earthbending matches in the Earth Kingdom.” Putting her right hand onto her hip and waves dismissively with the left. Seeing it not working, Korra drops her puppy eyes act and pouts.

However, Ikki jumps up and down. “I wanna watch a pro-bending match too!” Soon she hits her mother with her own puppy eyes and begs. “Please Mom! Pretty please!”

Lin looks down at her, trying to stay strong but then drops her hands to her sides. “Alright, fine.” The little girl cheers loudly and hugs her mother's waist.

The young Avatar however crosses her arms and glares at the two. “What the hell? Why you said yes to her but no to me?”

Ikki sticks her tongue out at the glaring girl. “Because I'm actually cute.”

“I'm cute! Lin! You think I'm cute, right?” But all that Lin does is raise eyebrow, indicating that Korra doesn't want to know what she thinks. The teen grumbles and Ikki laughs.

Later that day the three walk over the busy bridge that connects the pro-bending Arena to the City, in the unrelenting glare of midday the only shadow is that which pools at people's feet. The strong sun on their skin as Korra walks besides Ikki and her mother, relieved to find shelter in the Arena soon. The teen, now in her southern water tribe attire and the young earthbender both openly show their excitement, ignoring the heat for the most part as they talk about the pro-bending teams they heard of. The police chief is rather tired of trying to make the girls behave themselves and calm down more, ignoring the looks of the people around them. As soon they reach the front of the Arena, Korra and Ikki stare in awe at it's beauty and size. The building is boasting traditional architecture with yellow tiled roofs and having the flags of each nation hanging above the entrance, it's no surprise that it is a prominent landmark of the United Nation. Lin slaps both girls on the back of their head as she walks past them and gesturing them to keep moving. Inside, the ticket stands are to the left while the food stalls are to the right, the middle is spacious and has some of the pro-benders giving autographs to adoring fans. A couple of journalists are running around and interviewing the contestants, their managers and a couple of spectators. Further down the hall is the entrance to the Arena, parting to the left and right where the spectators can go, with the security guarding it and only letting contestants and managers through.

“Woah!” Impressed, Korra takes everything in.

Ikki nods, also looking around. “This is so cool!”

Lin chuckles at them. “Yeah, it's something. But if you actually want to get to watch a match today then we need to buy the tickets.” She makes her way towards the ticket stands, lining up in the shortest line leaving the young Avatar and her daughter to follow and stand close to her.

“Which match should we watch?” Korra asks them, only getting a shrug from the older woman and Ikki crossing her arms, thinking about it.

“Most of them start in the evening. I kind of want to see the Fire Ferrets, they're a new team but they're seem to be really good!” Ikki shrugs. “But this is my first time as well and I only know about pro-bending and the teams through the newspapers.”

“Well … I like Fire Ferrets, they're cute.” Korra grins.

“The animal or the team?” Lin asks.

“The animal of course. No matter how cute the team will turn out to be, the animal will always win.” replied Korra bluntly. The police chief snorts at that and Ikki nods in agreement.

After a while, they're finally the next in line and Lin nods at the ticket seller. “ Three tickets for the match between the Fire Ferrets and ...” Pausing for a moment, the scarred woman realizes that she has no clue about the other teams name. “Whoever they're fighting next I guess”

The young woman in the ticket stand raises a eyebrow. “You mean the match between the Fire Ferrets and the Golden Temple Tigerdillos?”

“What with the attitude? Do you know who you're talking to?” Lin glares at the woman, making her gulp and shake her head. “Lin Beifong, police chief and if you don't hurry up, your worst nightmare.” The police chief slams the money onto the counter, the ticket seller jumps. Hastily, the woman gets the tickets and shakily hold them out for the scarred woman to take. “That attitude is a lot better.” Taking the tickets and ignoring the people staring at her, Lin simply hands the two girls their tickets.

Ikki snickers, while Korra gives the older woman a deadpan expression. “Was that really necessary?”

Walking past her, Lin reads her ticket. “Yes it was. We have six hours until the match starts.”

“How about we show Korra around until then? I'm sure she wants to see more of the City.” Her daughter offers.

The young Avatar grins at the suggestion. “That would be awesome! So … it's a date then?” She purrs, receiving a hard punch to the arm that almost knocked her over.

“Brat.” The earthbender give the teen an unimpressed look, while Korra laughs innocently.

In a different place a teenage boy walks through the masses in the metropolitan area, whistling and looking around. His body is lean and fit with a open body language, his raven hair combed back with only a single curl hanging over his forehead and an adorable little fire ferret on his shoulder. The people around him are shopping or simply browsing the good at the stands, not paying attention to their belongings. Passing some of them and swiftly pick pocketing their purses with no hesitation or remorse, not having stopped walking and putting the stolen goods into his bag. After others have fallen victim to him, he slips into a alleyway and putting enough distance to the exit. He sits down on the ground and against the wall, the Fire ferret squeaks softly in excitement and jumps off his shoulder, onto his lap and pawing at the bag.

The teen pats the small animal's head and chuckles softly. “Take it easy buddy.” He opens the bag and picks out a purse. “Let's see how much we got today, Pabu.” The addressed animal squeals in respond and sniffing at the other purses inside the bag, tail flickering behind him. Opening the purse and counting the money, the young earthbender pushes the money into his bag while throwing away the purse then it has nothing of use in it anymore. He continues doing that until he went through all the purses. “2,895.93 yuan … we must have mostly gotten the browsers.” Huffing in annoyance and making Pabu climb up his body to resume his spot on the boy's shoulder. “They never carry a lot with them … so bothersome.” Closing his bag the boy gets up and stretches. “Well that's it for today, don't want him to come looking for me.”

Walking towards the exit, he stops when he sees a yellow colored signal flare having been fired and the adorable animal hisses. “They must have noticed … better leave before the police arrives.” Sneaking out of the alley, jade eyes scanning the surroundings and making sure nobody notices him. Lucky for him the people are looking towards the direction where the signal flare was shot and distracting each other by asking what it could be about. Pretending to be an onlooker the boy join the mass, only to hear the familiar steps of a couple of Eel Hounds behind him and Pabu crawls inside his shirt to hide. Like everyone he steps out of the way and let the police force through, watching three Police officers on their Eel Hounds rushing past him. “Those things are fast … no wonder only the Police Force is allowed to have them.”

Staying a bit, only to not raise suspicion, before turning and walking away, the fire ferret pocking it's head out before climbing back onto the boy's shoulder. Everyone resumes to their previous activity, as the teen in the traditional earthbending attire makes his way to the next Monorail station. Waiting until the next Monorail comes and stops, letting the people out and then enter the wagon himself with a couple of other people. The raven haired boy watches as the doors are closed by the other passengers close to the doors and the earthbenders using their bending to move the contraption. The green eyed boy looks out the window with a neutral expression and Pabu lays over his shoulder, purring softly as his owner watches how the passing buildings become more and more magnificent as they get closer to the upper class area. Seeing the pro-bending Arena getting closer, the fit boy steps closer to the door, waiting for the Monorail to stop at the next station. As soon the door opens he exits and walks towards the Arena, crossing the bridge and giving a broad smile to the people around him with the little fire ferret sniffing at the people who come closer before rushing past the security with a wave. Turning left he uses the stairs to the first floor and entering the gym, greeting the people inside it. “Hey Toza and big bro!” Pabu squeals happily at them as well.

The old man turns his attention towards the arrived teen and the white haired man, who is wearing a towel around his neck, walks up to the boy. "Bolin! You said you'll be back in one hour not two!" Slapping the boy on the head, making Bolin yelp and his animal companion struggle to not drop off Bolin's shoulder.

"Sorry ... forgot to keep track on time." The teen smiles innocently and rubs the spot the brown skinned man hit.

“You're hopeless. I wish you followed Mako's example.” Gesturing towards the other young man in the room. Mako is wearing a black tank top with red shorts, his lean body covered in sweat, making his fair skin shine under the light. Different from his brother, his black hair is not styled, letting his hair fall forward and a at the front a bit upwards.

Reinforcing muscle memory through repetition, the mentioned teen continues his round of shadow boxing at a medium pace in three minute increments, mixing kicks and punches into usable combinations. Always keeping his guard up and cognac colored eyes narrowed in concentration. "Where were you, Bo?"

Shrugging, Bolin puts a hand onto his hip. “You know … here and there.”

Mako firebends three fire punches to the right side and turns around to bend an arc of fire, showing his displeasure with Bolin's respond by suddenly firebending. "What were you doing?" Stopping his training and his back to his younger brother.

Bolin decides against responding and the smile on his face drops, on his shoulder Pabu flicks his ears in annoyance. Feeling the tension in the air Toza sighs. "I gonna grab myself a drink. You guys can deal with your issues on your own." Leaving the gym and mumbling under his breath how he is to old for this.

There is a pause until both are sure that the manager is gone and Mako sharply turns to face Bolin, anger clear on his face. "Didn't I tell you to stop!"

Unimpressed, Bolin raises a eyebrow. "Stop doing what? Getting us money? Helping you out? Doing what I've been always doing?"

Mako's glare does not let up. "We don't need to do that anymore. We get enough with pro-bending!"

"Oh, is that why we're still living here, having most of our money being swallowed up by this place?" Throwing his hands up in frustration, careful not to thrown his little fire ferret off.

"It's better than the alternative." The firebender's voice is deep and powerful.

The younger of the two huffs. "Yeah sure, why bother improving our situation."

"We're making enough to live a comfortable life, at the very least it's better than before. Also you have no business worrying about our financial situation, that is my job." Mako stepping closer to his brother, standing tall and looking down at the younger boy.

Ignoring his brother's the attempt to intimidate him into submission, Bolin stands his ground. "It is my business!"

"No it isn't. And that's final!" Mako's voice echos in the room, loud and imposing. His body language dominant and Bolin's resistance starts to falter, the Pabu's ears drop against his skull.

"I just ... I just want to help you Mako." The earthbender drops his eyes to the ground.

"Like I said, there is no need for that. I want you to stop and you will!" The firebenders voice and body remains firm.

"Why-"

"Bolin, this conversation is over." Mako walks past the younger boy and out of the gym. "I'll be upstairs, remember that we have a match today." And with that the older boy was gone, leaving Bolin to stare at the ground and Pabu whines softly, rubbing it's head against his owners cheek.

In the evening Korra, Lin and Ikki show their tickets to the security like many others and allowed to pass through. Following the mass of people, Korra holds 4 sticks of candied haws in each hand and happily eats them. Lin shakes her hand, holding two sticks herself and Ikki stuffing her face with a box of Àiwōwo.

“If you continue like that you'll have nothing left the time we get to the Arena.” Lin comments.

Korra giggles happily. “But they're so good! I can't help myself!” Ikki nods in agreement, happily chewing these snow-white steamed glutinous rice balls.

“Don't come complaining to me later.” The scarred woman takes one of the glistening red morsels into her mouth.

As soon they enter the Arena, both girls squeal in excitement and taking in their surroundings with gleeful expressions. The arena is spacious enough to hold the pro-bending ring on which the contestants compete, a large pool of water far below the ring, and seating for the great number of spectators that attend each game. The police chief huffs in annoyance at the two girls and pulls them along with her as they make their way to a good spot to take a seat, only letting them go when she sits down.

“I know it's all new and exciting but could you two stop over reacting so much?!” Lin crosses her arms in a disapproving way.

But she is ignored by the girls who sat down besides each other and continue gushing over the place. The older woman sighs and decides to ignore them as well, enjoying her snack and waiting for the match to begin. On one side of the arena is a rectangular shaped booth that is centered so it can have a whole view of the playing field and that is where the announcer walks through a metal door with loud cheers from the crowd, the man raises his hand and waves at the crowd. He walks towards a device similar to the expensive speaking trumpet it had three separate funnels lined up in a row. The two outer funnels, which were six feet and eight inches long, were made of metal and connected to a large slot to insert a user’s mouth. At the same time two referees walk onto the raised stands at the playing field sides to monitor the up coming match and several earthbenders underneath the playing field to constantly refill the twenty-one small discs made of earth for the earthbending contestants, on each side, to utilize during competition.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight I, Shiro Shinobi, will introduce you to the Fire Ferrets!” The announcer dramatically gestures. Two earthbenders mobilize several platforms to connect with the ring and allow players to enter the ring. It is separated into two equal sides, one red and one blue, each one split into three zones. Three males walk onto the red side and wait for the announcer to introduce them individually to the cheering spectators. “To the left is Hasook, the swift moving waterbender from the northern water tribe!” The mentioned young man waves at the crowd and Shinobi continues. “In the middle we have the firebender with his unique style, Mako!” The young firebender solemnly stands in the middle and only gives a small nod. “And finally we have the youngest but strongest of the team, the eartbender Bolin!” Grinning broadly, Bolin waves happily at the crowd before putting his hand to his ear when a fan of him screams.

A obvious fan girl, only a couple of seats away from from a excited-looking Korra and Ikki, screams loudly. “Aaaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaaah!” Lin cringes at the young girl's shrill voice.

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, The Golden Temple Tigerdillos!." The man continues as he dramatically gestures towards the blue side of the ring. “ As the Fire Ferrets take on their place in zone one, the other team is already awaiting for them and also getting their introduction.

As soon as the announcer finishes, all the players take on a fighting stance and focus on their opponents. A bell being struck and echoes through the Arena and the teams immediately start bending. "And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!" The Shinobi cheerfully comments.

Ikki cheers loudly. “Bolin! Show them what earthbenders are made of!” Lin nods in agreement, commenting that if he embarrasses their Nation she will punish him. Korra blinks at the aggressiveness of the two besides her then turning her attention back to the match.

Bolin ducks under a fire blast and Mako fires one himself. The earthbender raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. The focused firebender opponent destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand and retaliates with two blasts. Hasook dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast and as soon he gets on his feet again, he pulls up water from the grate. He uses the water to block a fire blast, but slides back a bit due to the power of the blast.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style!" The announcer informs the crowd.

Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team. The earthbending opponent nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast, as he stands on his feet again, he raises three earth discs with his hand and kicks them over to Mako. The Fire Ferret calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and destroys the third with a fire blast. He retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc. Mako's face is focused and he shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent. The firebender and waterbender opponent move to the front and attack. Hasook and Bolin are hit with a water and fire blast respectively, and knocked backward into zone two.

"Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!" Shinoby gives as commentary.

Mako glances towards his brother. "Bolin! You're okay?"

Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet and the younger male nods, his focus back to the match. Satisfied, the older brother directs his attention again to his opponents and gives them a hateful glare.

Clutching her head in despair, Korra yelps. “Oh no!” Lin leans forward, frowning and Ikki raises her little first, cursing the opponents.

Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast and as he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. As the impact of the disc pushes Mako's foot over the grate immediately a horn blows. The agile firebender looks down at the line in disappointment.

Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get to advance into Ferret territory!" Mako rejoins his team mates in zone two, watching as the other team advances.

The Tigerdillo waterbending player directs a blast at Mako, only to have the water blocked by Bolin's earth disc. Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. The player jumps over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way, having the earth disc hit Hasook and knock him back to zone three.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the drink!" Shinobi informs the crowd.

Ikki stands up and throws her hands in the air. "Come on, Hasook! Get your act together!"

Mako jumps over a quick water blast direct at his feet, the blast travels on and hits Hasook. Another earth disc and water bullet finally pushes him over the rim and the waterbender falls in the moat.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!" Shinobi informs the crowd.

Mako and Bolin who dodge an earth and water attack, the earthbender raises an earth disc to protect himself against another water blast, but is pushed back to zone three and his brother lands in the third zone as well.

"The fabulous bending brothers are in hot waters!" The announcer's voice rings through the Arena.

The match does not last long after all three players from the opposing team attack at the same time and throw both brother's over the rim.

The bell rings and a empty score board is replaced by a young lady with a blue one. "Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" Shinobi announces.

The cheering audience as the brother's swim toward the platform where Hasook is waiting for them. Mako glances at Hasook as he climbs out of the water before turning towards his younger brother and help him out of the water as well. Bolin smiles in gratitude to his brother but the smile is short lived when he sees his brother's annoyed expression which is directed at Hasook.

“What was that about? You fought like an amateur up there!” The waterbender finds himself bewildered at the older boy's outburst.

The youngest of the three lays a hand on his shoulder and give him a smile. “Come on, Mako. I could had been better as well, let's not fight and focus on winning the next match.”

The older brother checks on his brother and then isn't seeing anything indication that Bolin got hurt, he relaxes. “Fine.” Turning back towards Hasook and frowns, walking past him but makes sure his shoulder collides with the waterbender's. The team mate gasps and watches the angry male walk away before turning to the earthbender.

Bolin gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. He doesn't like it when I'm hit” Throwing an arm around the other and leading them to the direction Mako went. “Let's win the next match!”

“Sure ...”

Back on the ring, the team dressed in the now dry, red uniforms get in fighting stance. Facing the Golden Temple Tigerdillos in a light brown uniform, who copies their action. As the bell is struck. The Tigerdillos stand on a row, each player having their element at the ready to attack. The opposing earthbender direct a disc at Hasook who blocks it with his waterbending. Both Mako and Bolin attack the other team, the young earthbender knocks couple of earth discs at the other team. The waterbender tries to block his attacks but is hit square in the chest by the third earth disc and pushed back a zone. At the same time Mako punches two fire blasts the earthbending opponent is hit and also knocked back a zone. Not wasting time following up his brother's attack, Bolin raises and fires an earth disc at the Tigerdillo earthbender and knocking him further back a zone. Calling out to their fallen team mate, the firebending and waterbending team members are caught by surprise and hit by a fire and water blast, respectively. The Fire ferrets advance and don't pause their attacks.

Bewildered by the sudden aggression the team is showing, the announcer blinks. "The Fire Ferrets ruthlessly attack their opponents, not giving them any time to react!"

"That's it! Destroy them!" Ikki punches the air while cheering and Korra joins in, Lin only nods with a smirk on her face.

Not long all three Tigerdillos fall over the rim and into the water. The bell rings and the crowd cheers. "Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!"

A panting Mako dons a serious look and besides him, Bolin and Hasook are celebrating. Turning his older brother, Bolin gives him an big smile and the other can't help but smile back.

“Did you see that?” Ikki grabs a hold onto Korra and violently shaking her as she screams in excitement. “That was so cool!”

“Yeah I saw that!” Korra tries to get free. “Please stop shaking me!” Ikki drops her and the poor teen falls out of her seat.

“Not bad. Kids got talent.” The scarred woman ignores the girls antics.

A bell is struck, signaling the last match and both team jump back. The Tigerdillo waterbender raises some water and aims at Hasook, surprised he tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast. As Hasook arms himself with some water, the Tigerdillo earthbender raises a disc and kicks it at the waterbender. Realizing what their opponents are planing, Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shoot his water bullet the same time Bolin launches an earth disc. But unable to dodge the water blast aimed at him, Hasook is hit and crashes into an unexpected Bolin.

"Hasook tumbles right into his teammate!" The announcer looks just as surprised as the Fire Ferret earthbender.

The fallen Ferrets yelp and earthbender looks shocked. "What are you ..." He looks towards the Tigerdillos, only to see the earthbender raise and kick away a disc. Seeing it aimed at them and he reaches out to raise a disc himself, but isn't fast enough and the disc knocks the tangled Hasook and Bolin off the field.

"Bolin!" Mako calls out, shocked by the turn of events.

"Hasook and Bolin are out!"

"What?!" A shocked Korra yells, Lin looks just as surprised.

"Bolin! No!" Ikki clutches her head in despair.

"It's all up to Mako now!" Shinobi announces.

Glaring at the other benders, Mako ducks under a water blast, avoids three fire blasts and evades two earth discs but finds himself cornered to the rim of zone three. Mako is panting and in his fighting stance, tangerine eyes scanning for an opening.

Lin shakes her head. "Three against one, there is no way he'll make it."

Korra pulls at her pony tails in suspense and Ikki screaming for Mako to beat them up.

"If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!" Shinobi informs everyone.

Avoiding multiple fire blasts and earth discs, but knowing he won't be able to dodge the water blast, Mako surprises everyone by punching a fire blast at it and vaporizes a water bullet. He manages a direct and strong hit with the waterbender Tigerdillo, thanks to the small space between them and the force of it, the waterbender is knocked off the playing field.

"Han is in the pool!" Mako shoots multiple fire blasts and kicks. "Mako is on the offensive!" Impressed, the announcer states.

Mako defending and attacking with fire, the Tigerdillo firebender is knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and falls in the water.

"Another out!" The announcer cheers.

"Impossible!" Lin stands up, staring at the ferocious firebender.

"Go! Mako go!" Ikki cheers loudly, jumping up and down.

Korra cheers herself. "You can do it!"

Mako and the earthbender keep attacking each other, the older teen's fire blasts destroys the earth discs in full flight, covering the field in dust. "There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight, I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!" Shinobi yelps.

Shooting a powerful fire arc through the dust cloud and the Tigerdillo is caught by surprise and knocked back into his zone three. Mako advances right away, using the cloud to his advantage and jumps up. The earthbender raises a disc in front of him with a concentrated look, but his eyes open wide when Mako emerges from above the smoke. A fire ball ready in his right fist and he uses the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocks the Tigerdillo off the playing field. The earthbender plunges down into the moat and a bell is struck multiple times.

"It's a knockout! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" The Arena is filled with excited screams and cheers. Girls declaring their love for the firebender and many firebenders punch the air, shooting several fireballs in the air as a form of celebration.

A panting, Mako takes off his helmet and watches the crowd going wild. He sighs in relief and offers the crowd a small smile, while lifting his fist. Korra stares in awe and laughs when a celebrating Ikki hugs her. Picking up the girl and throws her up the air. "Wasn't that awesome!"

The little girl laughs as she is caught and thrown again. "Yes! It was super cool!"

Lin claps her hands. "That was very impressive" The police chief admits.

In the locker room, the two members of the Fire Ferrets change to their casual clothing and putting away their pro-bending uniforms. The waterbender's head is held low as he packs his things, while Pabu is aggressively trying to get his owner's attention.

Giggling at the little animal's attempts, the earthbender picks up his little companion and rubbing his nose against it. “Missed me, little buddy?” The fire ferret squeals happily in respond. Putting Puba onto his shoulder and turning his attention towards his disheartened team mate. “Hey Hasook … come on cheer up. Something like that happens and I already told you I don't mind.”

The young man gives the younger one a troubled look. “I made a mockery of myself out there …”

Bolin opens his mouth, about to tell the other that he didn't, but is interrupted by a aggravated deep voice. “Not only of you!”

Both turn to the firebender who just entered the locker room, his glare fixated onto the waterbender. Flinching, Hasook. “Look I know I messed up but-”

“Messing up doesn't even cover it! You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!” Mako accuses the other, walking over to his locker and throwing his helmet onto the bench.

Hasook looks away in shame, fists clenching at his sides. Bolin tries to lighten up the mood. “But we won anyway, so who cares? Come on guys we should be celebrating!”

Mako turns to his younger brother and pulls him closer, making the younger sibling yelp in surprise. The young man checks for any wounds or marks, seeing non he let him go again. “Barely and I care, because of him you were knocked down as well!”

Seeing no reason to endure the firebender's verbal attacks, Hasook growls in frustration. “Get off my case!” He grabs his bag and exits the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Useless.” Mako huffs irritably.

The earthbender rolls his eyes at his brother's action. “He apologized and I accepted it. There was no reason to make a big deal about it, Mako!”

The older brother changes out of his uniform and into his casual clothes, putting his uniform inside his locker and locks it. “Don't care. Have you noticed that they attacked him the most? They knew he was the weakest of us and used it against us. It almost worked too.”

“Mako! Don't you care about how others might feel when you say things like that?! And we need him, we have a match in two days!” Bolin pulls his hair in frustration and making Pabu squeal at him to stop.

“The only person I care about is you and this is a profession, if he won't come just because his feelings are hurt then he has no business here anyway.” Upon Mako's brash response, his younger brother gives him a perplexed look. “And he will come or I'll go to get him.”

“Mako!” Bolin struggles to say anything else. “Why … you …”

Raising his eyebrow at his younger brother, watching him struggle for a bit before getting tired of it. “Enough of this! You must be hungry, go upstairs and I'll get you some of the dumplings you like so much.”

Knowing he won't be able to change his brother's mind, Bolin sighs in defeat. “The Pork ones.”

Mako smiles, satisfied with his little brother's obedience. “Alright! Go take a shower and relax.” Patting the younger teen's head before leaving the room, getting them their dinner.

Back on the Air Temple Island, Korra and Ikki excitedly talk about the pro-bender match to an unimpressed Tenzin and Jinora, while Lin calmly eats her dinner and ignores the overly active girls. Their table is looked at by the eating Air Acolytes, the two girls still have to notice that's they're loud enough to entertain the whole room.

“And then Mako kicked their butts!” Ikki cheers.

“Yeah … he is so strong and so handsome.” Korra sighs dreamily.

“Nah, Bolin is the handsome one!” Ikki argues, leaning her head on her hands and smiles dreamily.

Lin chuckles at that and Jinora giggles softly, but Tenzin just stares at the two girls. Their table is finally quiet as the two are too busy thinking about the pro-benders and while Tenzin appreciates it he is not amused by the reason why they finally calmed down. “No boys allowed!”

Both girls blink, coming back to reality. “But Tenzin!” “But Dad!” Both whine at the same time.

Ignoring them Tenzin continues. “Anyway, tomorrow you will join me to the City Hall, Korra.”

“Oh?” The young Avatar asks, puzzled by it.

“You have a press conference … to make your Avatar title public.” Tenzin explained, his expression makes it clear that he is still not alright with it.

Giving the man a smile to ensure him that she is alright with it. “Don't worry about it. I won't say or do anything that might endanger me, I promise.”

“I just don't want anything happening to you. You're still so young and your training isn't done yet.” The man admits.

Lin reaches out and strokes his cheek, he leans into her palm. “Hey now, I'm watching over her as well. I won't let any harm come to her.”

“Yeah! I'll kick their butts myself if they try to hurt my friend!” Ikki punches the air.

Jinora nods softly and hugs her father's side. “We will help you keeping the Avatar safe.”

The airbender master smiles softly, wrapping an arm around his daughter and holding his wife's hand. “Thank you.” Moving the scarred woman's hand to his lips and kisses the back of her palm, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Korra watches the couple exchanging loving looks at each other and blushes softly, looking away and feeling like she is interrupting something. “Um … thanks?” Lin is the first to break the eye contact and rips her hand out of her husband grasp, blushing and looking away.

Tenzin chuckles softly at his wife's reaction and gives Korra a apologizing look. Ikki just smirks at her mother and make kissing noises, only yep in pain when her mother kicks her under the table. Jinora laughs softly at her and continues to snuggle close to her father.

Korra tries to hold back her laughter, but apparently she doesn't do a good good job at that because Ikki kicks her under the table and making the young Avatar yelp in pain as well. Both girls glare at each other and soon the table shakes furiously as they kick each underneath it. Annoyed Lin earthbends and knocks back their chairs, making them fall backwards to the ground. Jinora and Tenzin sigh at their antics, everyone in the room looking at the moaning girls laying on the ground.

The next morning, Tenzin and Korra walk through the City street towards the City Hall. The building has the traditional architecture from the Earth Kingdom and a large square before its front entrance, decorated by flowers and small trees. The large square is filled with several reporters and spectators, all turned towards the entrance of the building. Walking through the crowd and towards the five other council members, Korra sees Lin and other officers close by and feels a bit better about this. Tenzin and Korra bow their heads in respectful greeting and the five leaders return the gesture. They turn their attention towards Korra and start introducing themselves.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. I'm Hiresh, the representative for the Earth Kingdom” The man in the Earth Kingdom attire puts his hands onto his hips, giving the teen a big grin.

The next is beautiful woman in the Southern Water Tribe attire and the same skin color as Korra, with beautiful brown, long hair decorated with the typical hair loopies. “I'm Yue, the representative for the Southern Water Tribe and I'm happy to finally meet you.”

Another woman gives the young Avatar a soft smile, her petite form dressed in the Earth Kingdom Attire. “It's a great pleasure to meet you. I'm Raiko the representative for the nonbenders. I hope making your existence public isn't an inconvenience for you?”

Korra gently shakes her head. “It isn't. I'm happy I'm happy to help in any way and if this help the nonbenders then I'm happy to serve.” The woman's smile broadens at that and nods.

“It will help greatly, young Avatar. I'm Tarrlok the representative for the Northern Water Tribe and the man besides me is Iroh, the representative for the Fire Nation and son of the former Fire Lord Zuko.” The tall, tanned man gestures towards the raven haired man, who in response frowns.

“I can introduce myself just fine Tarrlok, thanks.” The man in the Fire Nation attire nods towards the teen. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you all as well.” Korra rubs the back of her head. “Though, I never did something like this so … I hope I don't mess this up.”

Tenzin turns toward the young girl and puts a hand on her shoulder, a soft smile on his face. “No need to worry, you only have to introduce yourself and if you don't know how to respond to certain question I will step in.”

Feeling reassured by that, Korra nods and turns to the crowd. “Wish me luck.” Taking a deep breath the young Avatar walks towards the wooden podium. Glancing over at the police chief, who nods at her and Korra turns her attention back to the crowd. All eyes on the teen and waiting expectative. Picking up the speaking trumpet and holding it towards her mouth, pausing for a bit. “Um … Hello? I'm Korra” She takes a deep breath. “Your new Avatar.”

The crowd immediately starts murmuring and the reporters ask questions with their hands raised. “Does this mean you've moved to United Nation?” “What will you do about the Equalist movement?” “Will you do something about the criminality in the city?” “What are your plans as the new Avatar?” “Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?”

Korra looks confused at the questioning journalists and nervously looks back at Tenzin, who walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Feeling better she returns her attention to the crowd. “Uh ... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I ... I don't exactly have a plan yet.” the young girl smiles apologetically. “See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is that I will be there for the people and I will work hard to become as great of an Avatar as Aang was.” Speaking more confidently and raising her arm. “I look forward to serving you!” The crowd goes wild and all the journalists nod, take notes. “I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, United Nation!” Nobody notices how a small group of hooded figures walk away from the massive crowd and getting into a carriage pulled by a Dragon Moose.

Tenzin squeezes Korra's shoulder and leads her back towards the council members. “You did very well, Korra! I'm very proud of you.”

“Thanks, I couldn't had done it without you.” Korra smiles back at him,

Tenzin looks at the council members. “Do you need me today?”

Yue gently shakes her head. “No, we can handle everything else.”

“You go ahead and train our Avatar!” Hiresh laughs loudly and claps Tenzin on the back, making him tumble a little but he manages not to fall.

Frowning Lin walks over to her husband. “Don't be so rough with him, you idiot!”

The big and broad earthbender holds his hands up in defense. “No need to get protective on me, dear police chief.”

Lin simply huffs and looks at Korra, ignoring the gentle smile Tenzin sends her. “Anyway you and Tenzin should head back now and continue your training. But remember-”

“Yeah, Yeah. No more causing trouble for Tenzin.” Korra holds her hands up in the same fashion the representative of the Earth Kingdom did before. That action make the other council members give a amused smile at the three.

“Good. I have to go back to work, different from others I don't get paid for sitting around and talking.” That makes the smiles drop and be replaced with deadpan expression, Tenzin gives them an apologetic smile and walking away, pulling the young Avatar with him. Making it very obvious that he does not want to stay any longer anymore and Korra just chuckles. Lin ignoring them also returns to the police headquarters and some of the police officers follow her, while some stay to guard the council.

On the Air Temple Island, Korra stands in front of the repaired airbending tool and takes in the burn marks left on the gates. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, opening her eyes again. Glancing at Tenzin and nods, the older man blows a gust of wind through the panels and making them spin rapidly. The young Avatars eyes on the spinning gates and sprints toward the spinning gates.

“Remember to free your mind and let the wind be your guide.” Tenzin calmly explained.

Jinora and Ikki stand besides him, watching the teen closely. Korra surprises everyone when she slows down and weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool. Tenzin then realizes that the teen has her eyes closed and has a peaceful expression on her face, as if she is no longer in this world. She swiftly switches direction each time a spinning panel comes close to her.

Ikki jumps up and down. “Woohoo! There you go!”

Clapping happily and also jumping in joy, Jinora cheers. “Finally! You're doing it!”

Tenzin has a proud smile on his face, about to compliment the teen but stops when he realizes Korra's concentration falter. Eyes opening and about to smile, only to get hit by one of the gates and tumbling, then get hit by the next one. His daughters stopped cheering and cringe, Tenzin flinches then the poor teen gets hit around and knocked out of the tool. Landing in front of them in a too familiar way.

“Ouch ...” Rubbing her nose and groans in pain, Korra looks up at Tenzin. “I had it … what happened?”

The older man helps the young Avatar back on her feet. “You finally let go of your worries but it seems like that you're still let yourself be distracted and if that happens you imprison yourself again in your thoughts.”

Jinora gives her an apologizing look and Ikki mumbles a quiet sorry, head lowered in shame.

Brushing the dirt of her clothes, Korra walks over to the two girls and pat their heads. “Don't worry you two.” The teen turns back to Tenzin. “But I wasn't thinking of anything negative, I was glad.”

A thoughtful expression on his face and stroking his beard, Tenzin hums to himself. “What were you thinking of when you started?”

“Nothing really. I just listened to the wind, how it rustles through the leafs of the trees and I felt the wind pushing through the gates.” Korra rubs the back of her head.

“And when before you got hit the first time?”

Korra stops and blinks, slowly crossing her arms over her chest. “I … I was thinking about how glad I am to finally make progress, that I can become a great Avatar for the people!”  
Tenzin nods, seeing the problem. “That's the problem. You may had been glad about it but your fears of being not good enough still reflect in it. You, unknowingly, made your happiness depend on your success.”

“What … what should I do about it?” Korra sighs. “Should I train in silence?”

“That wouldn't help.” Tenzin laughs and pats her shoulder. “You need to learn to divide your happiness from your desire to succeed. And you need to be able to do that with or without outside noises.” Korra nods in understanding and the airbender master continues. “We should try that through meditation next.”

Already bored with the prospect if meditating, Korra hangs her head. “Fine ...”

“One day you'll appreciate it.” The older man chuckles, walking towards the meditating area. Jinora follows her father, while Ikki pulls at Korra's baggy pants.

Stopping Korra looks down to the girl, Ikki grins up at her. “Hey, stretch out your arm!”

Confused, the young Avatar does just that and Ikki jumps up, grabbing onto the muscular arm and hangs off it. “Um ...” The teen blinks at the girl, who just nods towards the direction Tenzin and Jinora are walking.

“Get going!” Korra gives her a deadpan expression, finally understanding what the girl wants but decides not to argue with her. Ikki giggles as she swings back and forth and Korra can't help but smile as she follows her Master and his daughter, carrying the young girl effortlessly.

As soon they reach the meditating area, Tenzin takes his seat and the girls take their spots before the older man. They all perch up in the lotus position and Tenzin closes his eyes. “Try to do the same as before. Let go of every thought and just listen, just feel, just smell.”

Jinora closes her eyes and easily sleeps into into a the calm place in her head. Ikki, closing her eyes only fidgets a bit before also going still. Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, listening to the waves of the sea behind Tenzin. She smells the salty water and feels the soft blows of the wind, softly moving her curls. Slowly she starts hearing less and less of the others soft breathing, her own heartbeat seems to synchronize with the waves. She shudders softly when she stops feeling the wind, instead it feels like she is inside the ocean but without getting wet. She no longer hears the waves of the ocean and she licks her lips when she starts realizing that she tastes the familiar taste of salt water. Getting a bit nervous by the new experience she slowly opens her eyes and gasps in shock when she finds herself somewhere deep underwater. Her body feels light but as she tries to move, she finds that she cannot get out of the lotus position. In fact she finds herself not be able to move at all and Korra starts to panic when she feels like she is sinking deeper and deeper into the water as it gets darker and darker.

“Don't be afraid, Avatar Korra.” Startled, the teen looks around, not be able to move her head and only her eyes. “Relax. You have to calm down.”

The deep voice soothes her nerves, somehow it feels familiar to her and it helps her relax. After a while she realizes that she can move her head again. “Where am I and who are you?” She turns her head around, searching for the source of the voice.

“You're in between the world and because the thing that brought you here was the sea, you're here.” Korra blinks, not really understanding what the voice is saying. “Your spirituality has yet to really develop, that's why you're here and cannot see me. I'm Kuruk …” The deep voice chuckles. “I guess I'm you but from a previous life.”

Korra gasps in surprise and then smiles in amazement. “You're Avatar Kuruk? But … how?”

“The Avatar is always connected to his or hers previous lives” The voice explains.

The young Avatar gets a thoughtful expression on her face. “I told the people that I will be there for them but … I do not know what I have to do. What would you do?”

“That I cannot answer. Avatar Korra. Do not think about what the previous lives would do. We had different challenges to face. We had to learn everything ourselves. We had to lose a lot before we could win.” Avatar Kuruk pauses. “Fear. Pain. Death. Grief.”

Lowering her head, at loss for words as she feels a sudden rush of sadness.

“But also ...” The voice continues. “Courage. Happiness. Hope. Love.”

Looking up into the endless blue in front of her, listening to the voice and feeling like something warm is embracing her form.

“We had to find our own path. We might be reborn from a previous life but every single of us …” The voice faces and the Korra's surroundings get brighter and brighter until turning into a blinding white of nothing. The young Avatar blinks and for a split second she sees a man in front of her, a soft smile on his face. “… is their own person. Remember that, Avatar Korra.” And soon Korra sees nothing but white and gasps out.

Only to find herself back in the real world, startled she loses her balance and falls back. Tenzin and his daughters startle as well and look towards the fallen girl.

Worried Tenzin gets up when he sees the teen panting heavily, walking over to her and helping her up. “Korra? Are you alright?”

Shaken, the young Avatar holds onto Tenzin and tries to calm her panting. “I … I was somewhere else.”

Tenzin holds the girl close, Jinora and Ikki joined them with a worried expression on their faces. “What happened?” Tenzin asks in a soft voice.

Having calmed down a bit, she finally finds herself be able to talk a lot easier. “Between the worlds? I've met Avatar Kuruk.”

“Y-You did?” Tenzin is bewildered by that information.

Nodding, she pulls pack. “Yes … Tenzin … I was so scared when I was in that place! I couldn't move!” Ikki and Jinora, lean towards the confused Avatar and also hug her. “But … when he was there I felt safe again. I felt his sadness but also something warm … like this.” Korra feels the exhaustion taking over her, she closes her eyes and her body relaxes. “... so warm ...” Tenzin sees her losing consciousness and picks her limp body up. “He told me … to remember … that we are our … own person.” And with that the teen is fast asleep, leaving Tenzin to look down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

At the same time, somewhere in the city, a male donning a hooded cape and has his hands held behind his back as he stares at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him. A couple of other people enter the dimly lit room and salute to the man, despite having his back to them.

The man slowly turns towards the person in the center of the group, revealing his masked face. “Lieutenant.” His voice is deep and calm, his posture demanding respect.

The addressed male nods. “The new Avatar is in the United Nation. She is young, not older than sixteen it seems. She comes from the Southern Water Tribe based on her clothes.”

Another Lieutenant asks, the voice female. “Amon, how do you want to handle this?”

“So, the Avatar has arrived early.” Amon says, not fazed about the turn of events. “It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you have questions, suggestions or ideas to this story, then go right ahead and tell me. Feel free to leave criticism, share your personal thoughts and point out mistakes (especially grammatical ones).
> 
> If you want to use some or all aspects of this fan story, go right ahead. You don't need to inform me or credit me, just have fun with it.
> 
> That's all, see you in the next chapter if I post it. :)
> 
> P.S Before anyone asks, yes I use the shows script. I don't want to forget anything or accidently screw a scene in the series up.


	3. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to help out a shop keeper from the Triple Threats, Korra unintentionally does a lot of damage and while Tenzin takes care of the costs, the young Avatar wants to take responsibility for it and get a job to earn the money back for her airbending master. Through that she meets Bolin, the earthbender of the Fire Ferrets, and he offers her a position on their team. Despite his brother's complains, Korra gets the position as the Fire Ferrets waterbender and has her first pro-bending match.

Rewrite: Avatar: Legend of Korra

Book One - Air

Chapter Three – Survival of the Fittest

  
“No!”

The crashing of furniture follow the scream, waking up a little boy in his bed. Groaning, the child sits up and rubs his orange eyes. His short black hair is tousled and the woken boy looks around in his and his younger brother's room. Not finding his brother in his bed to the opposite of his, the boy frowns. Only to yelp when more crashing of furniture and screaming echoes the house. Now wide awake and alerted, the boy jumps out of his bed and running to the door, finding it not closed. Pulling it fully open before rushing outside and calling out for his parents. “Mom? Dad?”

After the slamming of the front door, the house is eerily quiet just as the boy rushes down the stairs and enters the living room. “Mo-” The boy suddenly stops mid-cry and eyes widen in pure terror.

The living room is destroyed. The walls and the ground have holes, obviously used for earthbending seeing how the rock fragments of these are scattered across the room. Burned marks are everywhere and a lot of furniture is burning, more is catching fire and the fire is spreading fast. But the boy is not really paying attention to that as he stares at the beaten and unnaturally still bodies of his parents. Slowly stepping closer to them and his voice small when he calls out to them. “... Mom? … Dad?”

No response and still not moving, the boy calls out louder. “Mom! Dad!” Now standing right in front of them, screaming now. “Mom! Dad! Please say something!” His fathers back to him and his body on top his mothers, almost like he is trying to protect the woman. His mother however is facing the boy, eyes open and unblinking. Tears falling from his eyes as he stares back. “Mom!”

Mako startles awake and throws himself into a sitting position, eyes open in terror and panting like he ran a marathon. Sweat covering his his body and wetting the sweat shirt he is wearing, black hair tousled and wet at the edges from the sweat. Slowly his breathing returns to normal and he runs a hand through his hair, groaning. “Again.” He looks around the room, seeing his younger brother sleeping in the bed across of his. Relaxing at the sight of Bolin and he slowly get out of his bed, stretching and realizing that it is still early in the morning. Walking over to the sleeping sibling, he leans closer and watches him sleep. Chuckling as he sees him drooling little onto the pillow and the fire ferret stealing almost all the space on the pillow, still managing to have it's tiny legs on top it's owner's head. Belly upwards and it's little legs kicking a bit, indicating the little animal is dreaming of something. Mako reaches out and softly strokes his soft black hair, smiling when Bolin mumbles something unintelligibly in his sleep. Taking his hand back and stading straight again, the smile slipping off his face and replaced with a somber expression. Slowly and unwillingly sleeping back into his memories of that fateful night.

The little boy just stands there, staring at his dead parents as the room gets engulfed in fire. Sobbing softly to himself, until he notices a small movement in the corner of his eyes and shocked Mako turns around so fast that he he almost stumbles. Flames ablaze in his hands and ready to attack whoever is there, expecting the ones who did all this. However as soon he realizes who is it, he almost wishes it was the murderers.

A little Bolin is standing in front of him, but not looking at him. No the small boy is looking at their parents with an empty look on that chubby face, his eyes empty almost as empty. “Bo … What ...” The little firebender stops the flames in his hands and can just stare at the smaller boy in front of him. “... Where were you …?” He hopes he wasn't there, the entire time. He hopes he wasn't here before him and might have seen everything. But all his hopes are crushed when the little boy slowly moves his head and looks at him, empty eyes already telling him everything.

“They came for mom ...” His voice small and devoid of any emotions. Mako pulls the small boy close and hugs him, Bolin not hugging him back and simply staring ahead. “The fire ...”

Gasping, Mako just realizes that their home is burning down and if they don't get out they'll die. Pulling away and grasping his motionless brother's hand, pulling him along behind him as he rushes towards the front door. He stops when he steps on something soft and sees the red scarf of his father, holding back a sob he picks it up and uses his firebending to keep the flames away from them. Rushing out of the house and keeps running, Bolin simply let's himself being pulled along. When his body became to tired to run, he stops and pants. Hand clenching the scarf and he lets go of his younger brother's hand. Turning to look at his brother, who still has the same expression and simply standing there. He looks smaller than usual, lost and fragile. “Bolin …”

“We're alone now ...” Bolin whispers. “We have no home too ...” Finally something changes in his expression, but it changes into something even worse. “They're gone ...” Realization. “Everything is gone ...” Tears running down his face. “They came for mom … They came for mom and … and ...” Not bearing it anymore, Mako hugs him.

“I'm here. I will always be here. I will never leave you and I will take care of you. I will protect you. I love you Bo. I will make everything okay again.” Sobbing into his little brother's neck as he repeats it like a mantra, feeling his brother slowly returning the hug but remain silent.

Returning back to the present, Mako finds himself quietly repeating the same sentences and immediately stops himself. Still staring at a sleeping Bolin for a while before turning away and leaving the room, not seeing his younger brother opening his eyes and with a thoughtful look on his face.

Back on the Air Temple Island and inside the stall, Korra scratches Naga's head and the polar bear dog's tail waggles excitedly. She laughs gleefully when Naga licks her face in return. Standing up from the ground she sat on besides her animal friend and Naga following her example. “How about having some fun in the city?” She gets a happy bark in respond. Smiling, the young Avatar is walking alongside the animal and leading her out of the stall, she finds Tenzin waiting for her.

“Where are you going?” The man asks curiously.

Korra shrugs and looks away from her master. “Just taking Naga out for a stroll … I just want to clear my head.”

Tenzin shows his worries on his face. “Is it about yesterday? You can talk to me, you know that.”

Naga walks up and puts her head against in Korra's back, purring contently. “It's just … Avatar Kuruk told me that every Avatar has their own path and have to discover on their own what they need to do.”

Stroking his beard, Tenzin nods with a thoughtful expression. “And you're thinking you won't find it staying here.”

Nodding, she climbs on top of her animal companion. “Yes … and I promised the citizens of the United Nation that I will help them.”

“Korra … you're being impatient again.” Tenzin sighs. “But if you feel like it's something you need to do, then I will not stop you. Just don't do anything rash, alright.”

The young Avatar smiles while riding Naga towards the Islands little port. “I won't! See you later!” Waving at him before putting her hand on Naga's neck, looking down upon her pet and pats her lovingly. “Ready girl?”

Blinking, Tenzin calls after her. “Wait! How are you going to get to the City?”

“Swimming!” Korra calls back. “Naga, go!” Barking in respond, the animal picks up speed. “That a girl. Go! Go! Go!” The young Avatar cheers happily, enjoying the wind through her hair.

Jinora walks up to her father, who watches after the young Avatar. “Dad … why didn't you tell her you're having t go to the City as well and expecting a barge to arrive any minute?”

“Well … she didn't really gave me the opportunity.” Her father responds and she can't help but giggle.

In the City, Korra and Naga walking around, some of the passersbys eye Naga with interest. The teen moving up and down, swaying along with Naga's movements and looking around in interest. Others are riding a Ostrich Horse and Mongoose lizards, a lot of people walking on the street and waving at the young Avatar.

Waving back, the young woman smiles. “Guess it's already in the newspapers that I'm the new Avatar.” Leaning forward to look down at her animal companion. “Guess we're celebrities now.” Naga grunts in response before stopping and looking up. Confused, Korra looks up as well and sees a yellow signal flare having been shot. “What is that about? Let's check it out!” Naga barks and starts running, Korra spurring her on to go faster but realizes that she that it might not had been the best idea as she sees all the carriages, wagon and cart share pulled by animals. “Watch out, Naga! Look out!“ The polar bear dog only narrowly avoids a collision with a rapidly incoming carriage pulled by a Dragon Moose. Said animal startles and the coachman gasps in surprise trying to regain control. The guests inside the carriage yelp in shock as it comes to an abrupt stop before they collide with an other Dragon Moose pulling a wagon. As Naga runs on, Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted with an apologetic look on her face.

“Watch where you're going!” One of the coachmen calls after her, first raised.

As Naga runs past a lot of startled pedestrians, Korra apologizes to them. “Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry.”

As they enter a more empty street, much to Korra's relief, apparently having reached their destination as the yellow flare is still strongly present. Korra walking on the street, looking around and searching for the source of reason for the signal having been shot. She sees a elderly lady and elderly man, looking scared as three men standing in front of them. Getting closer, the teen can pick up what is said.

The man in the middle, donning a very dark version of the nothern water tribe attire, sarcastically smiles at the couple. “Mr. Chung, you shouldn't had fired that signal flare. That wasn't very kind of you. All I wanted was my money but ...” The mans smile turns into a nasty smirk. “I can no longer guarantee protection for your fine establishment.” The man turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand.

Having heard enough, Korra jumps off Naga and while in the air she throws a water blast at the firebender, extinguishes the fire in his palm. Her action surprises all three gangsters and the victims look at her with hope in their eyes. “Leave them alone!” The young Avatar walks confidently behind them, her hands on her hips.

The three gangsters, who eye each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter. “Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things.” The man in the middle says. Mr. Chung looks at Korra with hopeful eyes and having pushed the elderly woman behind him in an attempt to protect her. “You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital.”

“You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital.” A confidently looking Korra smashes her right fist in her left palm. “and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby.”

The gangsters adopt a confused look before the man threateningly whispers. “Who do you think you are?”

The teen rubs her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look. “Why don't you come and find out?”

The gangsters eyes twitch and the earthbender gangster charges at Korra by jumping up and at the same time the waterbender, suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and stretches it into a whip, wrapping it around the earthbenders ankle before he could land and earthbend. She swiftly pulls him along while spinning around, gaining momentum and catapulting him high into the air. The elderly woman and the shopkeeper at the fruit stand stare in awe as their gaze follow the flying earthbender. The earthbender falls down on the pentice of a shop and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Enraged, the firebender gangster aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra but that is easily parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms and as she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The young Avatar turns the gangster around one time to build up momentum, grunting in effort, she throws the man through the window of a clothing shop. Korra walks up to the defeated man and smirks at him.

“Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?” However her victory is short-lived when she looks at the last gangster and sees him running towards one of the three Mongoose lizards waiting for their owners. “Hey!” Korra runs after him, but suddenly a metal cable shots past her and wrap itself around the gangster, who only just got on the animal, pulling him off of it again. The waterbender grunts as he hits the ground and glowers past the teen.

Korra turns around to sees three Eel Hounds ridden by the Police Force, approaching in an amazing speed. The police officer in the middle has his arm extended which has a metallic bracelet with a ring where the extracted metal cable comes through. Riding past Korra and towards the fallen criminal, jumping off the animal to pick the man up. The other two officers bend their metal cables to secure the other two thugs, who were struggling to get back up again and tie their arms to their body, making them fall back down again. Korra stares in awe at the police officers, who are apprehending the criminals and checks out their outfits. The Police Force's the uniform consists of gray pants, a green coat with gold buttons and badge bearing United City's logo. A belt worn over the coat, with the collar being a lighter shade of gray and the shoulders a darker shad of gray with a green hat completing the uniform. Metal plates only covering the chi main paths, to offer protection against chi blocking. Korra eyes sparkle as she sees the cylindrical plastic spools attached to the back of each officer, with impure metallic cables extending through the arm.

“Woah … the Police Force sure is something” Having seen the uniform before but never having seen the owners of it in action, now Korra understands how Ikki felt when she wanted to see her mother beating her up. “I wonder how good Lin looks wearing that and beating up some thugs.” The young Avatar things out loud, only to gasp when she hears a cough closer than expected and turn around to face a tall police officer.

“I will ignore that comment about our chief.” The man looks down at her, unimpressed and Korra smiles innocently. “And while we're talking about the chief, I'm sure she is interested to know what the Avatar is doing.” In the background the police officers ensure the safety of the two elderly couple and slowly the street fills with other shop owners and pedestrians, having went into hiding when the signal flare was fired and they saw the three well known gangsters causing trouble again. The couple wildly gesturing towards Korra in amazement while talking to the officers who write everything down. The criminals were dropped together on the ground, glaring at the Avatar but not moving as all three Eel Hounds keep an eye on them and hissing as a warning.

She cocked her head slightly to one side in confusion. “Huh? But why?”

The officer only points to the direction of the clothing shops broken window and an annoyed shop owner glaring over to her, arms crossed. “Someone has to pay for that and I don't think you can.”

“Oh ...”

The man continues and points towards the other damages, making Korra gulp and smile at him innocently. “You really should had left that to us.”

“But they were attacking that couple over there, I'm the Avatar I can't just stand around and let them continue!” Korra argues and the officer sighs.

“Avatar Korra?” Both turn to the elderly couple and they bow. “Thank you for helping us!” The woman says with a soft smile. Korra was about to respond but a deep voice beats her to it.

“Yeah, thanks for destroying my shop!” The man of the clothing shop growls. “Who will pay for that?!”

The elderly man, who Korra saved, nods sadly. “Oh that is correct … we cannot afford the repays.”

Rubbing the back of her head and smiling apologetic at the people. “Ah … sorry about that.”

“Please do not worry about it, the Avatar's guardians will cover for it of course.” The police officer informs the shop owners.

Korra gapes at the officer. “Wait! What! But-” The man lays a hand on her shoulder and pushes her towards the Eel Hounds, ignoring her complains and waves at the citizens with a very fake smile on his face.

As soon they're out of earshot, he glares at the teen. “You wanna play hero? Then deal with the responsibilities of it as well.”

“But that's not fair!” The young Avatar moans in frustration.

“Welcome to the legal system, nothing is fair here.”

“Lin is going to kill me … this time for real.” Hanging her head and feeling like she is heading towards her execution.

Down at Police Headquarters, Korra is sitting inside an interrogation room and her head laying on the table. Bound by her wrists to the table, the young Avatar mumbles to herself how dead she will be and how unfair everything is. Suddenly the heavy metal door in front of her opens and causing the teen to move her head towards it, shin on the table and an upset expression on her face.

“Let's see.” Chief Beifong walking inside and her reading from a clipboard. “Multiple counts of destruction of private property.” Korra follows her every movements with a frightened look on her face. Lin suddenly slams the clipboard on the table and angrily glares at Korra, who is startled and sitting up straight. “You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady.”

“But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I-”

“Can it!” The scarred woman growls aggressively. “Who do you think has to cover for the all the damages?!”

Korra flinches at that. “W-What if I get a job? Yeah! Then you and Tenzin don't need to pay for my mistake.” Korra gives the police chief a broad smile, eyes sparkling.

That surprises Lin enough to drop her glaring. “A job? And what job exactly?”

Korra shrugs. “Any job I can get?” Still grinning, she continues. “I can go search for one today! I mean how hard can it be? I'm the Avatar! It should be easy for me to find one.”

“That's extremely vague and you have no work experience.” The older woman gives her an unimpressed look. “And you're suppose to focus on your airbending training.”

“I can do both! Please Lin! Let me at least try!” The teen gives her a the puppy-dog eyes.

“That's still not working.” Lin deadpans and Korra frowns, quietly asking herself how Ikki does it. “I don't think Tenzin will be happy about that idea … but it's more beneficial than just punishing you.”

“Thank you Lin!”

“Don't get ahead of yourself, you still will get punished!” The police chief glares again.

Korra stares at her before dropping down onto the table, whining softly. “... I thought we had something special between us.”

“You thought wrong.” A sinister smile appears on the scarred woman's face. “And I know just the right punishment.” Korra looks back up at the woman and upon seeing the look on her face, she gulps.

Two hours later and still in the Police Headquarters, Tenzin walks besides a police officer. Leading him towards the interrogation room, hesitating to open the door the officer turns to the councilman. Tenzin raises an eyebrow at the action and the officer gives him a nervous smile.

“Um … just so you know … we don't usually treat the perpetrators like that.” Tenzin stares at the officer in surprise and can only nod. The officer slowly opens the heavy metal door and salutes. “Chief, councilman Tenzin is here.”

“Let him in.”

The voice sounded too pleased for Tenzin and he closes his eyes, bracing himself for whatever he might find inside. Opening his eyes again and walks inside, the officer stepping out of his way.

Lin Beifong is sitting in a relaxed manner on one of the two chairs, head leaning against her right hand and the arm leaning on the wooden table. Her left hand moving in a circular motion and pointing upwards, a pleased smile on her face as she looks at Tenzin. Not finding Korra right away until he looks up to the ceiling and his eyes widen in shock.

On the ceiling and wrapped in metal with only her head sticking out, was a spinning Korra. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stooooooooooooooop! Heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee! Teeeeeeenziiiiiiin!”

The airbender can only stare at the suffering girl. After a minute he composes himself and turns to his wife, smiling charmingly at her. “Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.”

The woman continues smiling. “So do you.”

“Would you mind letting her down now?” Lin's hand just stops and drops. With a loud bang, Korra drops heavily to the ground.

“Argh! … Ouch.” Still wrapped in metal she looks up at Tenzin, her face green. “T-Thanks.”

The man only nods. “And free her as well?” Lin stands up and frees the girl by bending the impure metal. Korra groans and struggles to slowly get up, on all fours she starts barfing but luckily does not throw up.

Tenzin walks over to the girl and helps her up, letting her lean against him. “Are you alright, Korra?”

“This was not punishment.” The girl groans and holds back another barf. “This was torture.”

Lin just smirks. “Korra want to get a job.”

Tenzin turns so fast and suddenly that Korra, who was leaning against him, drops to the ground. “She what?!”

On the ground, Korra moans. “Oh give me break!” Sitting up she rubs her face. “Did you had to bring it up now?! Didn't I suffer enough?!”

The police chief just chuckles at the girls annoyed questions, while Tenzin glares at her. “You absolutely do not get a job!”

“But Tenzin-”

“You're suppose to only focus on your training!” Interrupting Korra, his tone hard.

“But I just want to help you! I don't want you to pay for my mistakes!” Korra protests, not backing down.

“You're my responsibility and therefore I will take care of today's regrettable events and cover all the damages. There is no need for you to get a job, I won't allow it.” Tenzin states in a haughtily demeanor.

“Let the girl work, Tenzin.” Both Tenzin and Korra turn to the scarred woman in surprise.

“But she is only a child! She shouldn't have to.” Bewildered, Tenzin argues.

Lin snorts and rolls her eyes. “Oh please, I worked at that age and so did you. She'll manage.”

Tenzin sighs softly. “But she is suppose to focus on her airbending training.”

The woman chuckles softly. “You sound like your father did back then. I wonder what Katara said to that. Nevermind, I was there when she gave Aang that long lecture.”

Her husbands face turns red and he furiously yells. “Don't bring my parents into this!”

Crossing her arms, Lin yells back. “Then understand that Korra has to learn and grow on her own without you hovering over her all the time. She is the Avatar and the Avatar needs to understand how the world works and to be able to survive on their own!”

Korra stays silent as the couple argues for her sake, not wanting them to direct their anger at her. “You ... ah ...” Knowing he lost the argument, Tenzin sighs. “You're right ...”

Walking closer to her husband and stroking his cheek lovingly. “Of course I am.” Tenzin wraps a hand around hers and smiles lovingly back at her.

Slowly standing up and looking at the couple, not be able to restrain herself she awes. “You two are so cute together.” Immediately, Lin takes her hand back and glowers at the teen.

“What was that? You to be punished more? No problem.”

Korra jumps back and hold her hands up. “Nope! I said nothing! Nothing at all! I'm not even here!” And with that the young Avatar rushes out of the room

Tenzin chuckles and leans over, kissing his wife on the forehead. “I better make sure she won't cause more trouble.”

Lin's expression softens and she nods, looking away to hide a blush. “Yeah, you do that. I have to get back to work.”

In a waiting room, where an old woman is sitting next to a platypus bear, Tenzin and Korra stand beside a reception desk. Korra ask for her polar bear dog and the receptionist nods, then leaves through a door. Turning to Tenzin, the teen smiles happily at him.

“I'm kind of excited to get a job.”

Tenzin couldn't resist a chuckle. “That's good to know. But do you know where and how to get a job.”

“Nope! But I'll figure something out!”

Dumbfounded by that, Tenzin was about say something but stops when they hear the sounds of the bars being opened, both turn toward the sound see Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins. The ruffled police officer looks very displeased. “Is this your polar bear dog, miss?”

Tenzin sighs, thinking about what he got himself into while Korra runs towards her animal companion, mumbling an apology to the officer.

Throughout the day the young Avatar asks in different shops for a job for her and most say yes. But after a few hours of working, Korra gets fired each and every time. In a porcelain shop because she accidentally trips off a ladder and in an attempt to hold onto something, she brings down the entire shelves with the porcelain. In a clothing shop she tried to catch a thief but accidentally burns down many of the clothes. The mail system didn't work out as well because Korra's earthbending isn't developed enough to be of any use there. As time goes on the suns starts sinking and slowly bathing the City in orange. Riding on top of Naga, head lowered and sighing tiredly. The polar bear dog barks at her owner, trying to cheer her up and pats her.

Looking around again and pouting. “This is harder than I thought it would be … and I think I just causes more damage than good. That means more money I have to make … this is so frustrating!” Throwing her arms up and groaning loudly, people stare at her. “Why is everything so needlessly complicated!”

Huffing Korra looks forwards again and sees the pro-bending arena, bringing Naga to a halt. “Wait … maybe I can become a pro-bender!” a broadly smiling Korra, looks down at her pet. “If there is one thing I'm good at, it is kicking butts!” The animal barks and wags her tail. “See! You agree with me. It's the perfect idea! Let's go!” Korra rides towards the Arena, past the people and inside the hall. Getting off her animal companion, she walks besides Naga and towards the entrance.

But two security guards stops her. “Ticket please and no animals inside!”

Korra smiles sheepishly. “Oh … um well you see I don't have a ticket and I don't know where Naga can stay while I'm here. But-”

“No ticket, no entry.” One of them interrupts Korra, arms crossed. At the same time Bolin walks past the young Avatar, waving at the guards and only glancing at Korra before staring at the polar bear dog. Pabu on his shoulder also watches the big animal with weary eyes and growling softly.

“Well that's something new … don't really see many of these around here.” He comments with great amusement, petting his fire ferret to calm it down.

“Hey, Bolin. Mako left an hour ago … don't you guys have a match today?” The security guard asks, demeanor friendly towards the pro-bender.

“Yeps, he is just getting Hasook.” Upon feeling Korra's amazed stare, he turns towards her and smiles. “Hey there.”

Realizing that she is staring, she looks away. “Ah … um hey.” Feeling a bot embarrassed being caught staring so blatantly at the earthbender. The young Avatar coughs into her hand. “You're with the Fire Ferrets, right? How did you became a pro-bender?”

“Yeps.” Shrugging his shoulders, Bolin gives her a broad smile. “It kind of just happened. Why? You're interested in becoming one?”

The girl nods and points at herself. “Yeah! Because you see, I'm the Avatar!”

At that the Fire Ferret earthbender gets a thoughtful expression on his face. “Oh you're the one everyone is talking about … the description from the newspaper fits.” A smirk slowly appears onto his face. “I might be able to arrange something for you.”

Excited, Korra takes a hold of the boy and shakes him. “Really! You can?!” The small fire ferret on his shoulder squeaking loudly and clawing onto his shoulder to not fall off.

Laughing at the girl's excitement. “Yeah, sure. We could need someone new in our team.” Getting out of her hold and stroking an annoyed Puba, who glares at the young Avatar with the hairs on his back standing up.

Following the flickering and puffed up tail of the animal for a bit, restraining herself from touching it. Turning her attention back to owner of it. “But what about Hasook?”

“Don't worry about it, I have a feeling that he won't stay for much longer.” Turning towards the security guards. “You can let her through, she is with me now.”

“Uh … sure.” One of them blankly respond and they let them through. Then point at the polar bear dog. “Should we put it into one of the stalls in the back?”

Being followed by Korra, Bolin just nonchalantly waves his hand at them. “Yeah, thanks guys!” As they walk upstairs, the earthbender glances at the girl. “Say … why exactly you want to become a pro-bender?”

Korra rubs the back of her head and laughs nervously. “I kind of messed up and now I have to earn the money.”

“But if you're the Avatar … you should be able to get any job out there, a better job. I know I would.”

Surprised by that, Korra drops her arm and stops laughing. “Do you not like it here?”

Bolin stops as they turn into a hallway. “Well ...” Shaking his head and gives her a big smile. “Forget about it, I don't know what I'm saying. I didn't slept too well last night, guess I'm still tired.” Laughing, as he continues walking.

Behind him, the young Avatar watches him with an unconvinced look on her face. “Sure … If you say so.”

As they enter the pro-bending gym, Korra grins in excitement as she goes inside without hesitation and walks up to the middle of the room and looks around at everything. The equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, wooden pommel horses, and earth disks. Bolin just watches her with a smile and Pabu rubs his head against his owners cheek, purring softly.

“What're you doin' in my gym?” Toza walks up to her, hands on his hips and frowning.

Korra turns in surprise. “Oh! Um I-”

“It's alright Toza, she is with me.” Bolin walks towards the pair and gives the man a lighthearted grin. “And she is the Avatar.” He quickly darts a meaningful glance at Toza, unnoticed by Korra.

“Yeah, I am!”

The old man frowns and rolls his eyes. “Whatever! I got work to do.” Not wanting to be part of whatever the boy is planing and walks out of the gym while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. He throws it to the ground and loosens his left arm.

Left alone, Bolin turns back towards Korra. “Gotta admit, I'm curious about your bending.”

Grinning, Korra nods. “Sure!” Opening the water skin, tied along her bag, on her hip and moving the water inside out and bending it in front of the earthbender with one hand and with the other she makes a small fire.

Impressed Bolin watches her but then asks. “And what about earthbending and airbending?”

extinguishing the fire and putting the water back, Korra lifts a nearby earth disc. “I can earthbend a little but I still need to master it.” Dropping the disc again. “And airbending … well I'm working on it.”

The earthbender gives her a thoughtful expression. “Good to know, you will be our waterbender then. Would had been better having an airbender, just to gain an advantage in the matches and of course boost our image but I guess it wasn't meant to be.”

Lowering her head, Korra is hurt by his words. “I guess ...”

Realizing his mistake, Bolin grabs Puba and drops him on her shoulder, making Korra gasp in surprise. “I hadn't meant it to sound so accusing, sorry about that.” Giving her a broad smile and the small animal curiously looking at her.

Slowly petting the cute animal and can't help to grin when the fire ferret leans into her touch, purring softly in content. “It's okay.”

“So … I know it's a bit late but what is your name?” The pro-bender watches them interact with each other, relieved that the girl is smiling again.

“Korra.”

“Cool! Well you know who I am already so we can skip that. Anyway wa-”

“Bolin.” A deep voice interrupts the boy and both turn to the source, finding Mako entering the gym with a ruffled Hasook being pulled along. “Who is that and what is she doing here!”

Korra stares at the firebender in awe and offers her hand. “Mako? Wow, I-I saw you playing in the last match.”

Ignoring the girl, Mako roughly pushes Hasook forward, making the waterbender yelp and almost fall. “I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches! Get her out of here!”

Glancing at Korra, as the girl looks to her outstretched hand and awkwardly lets it drop. Bolin puts a hand on her shoulder and the small animal uses his arm as a bridge to return to his spot on the earthbender. “This is Korra, the Avatar and I told her that she can join the team.”

Hasook looks between the two brothers and gulps as he sees Mako's twitching eye. ”You what?!”

Giving him an innocent smile and rubbing the back of his head, Bolin gives a small laugh. “Well I just don't think it's okay to force Hasook to stay if he doesn't want to.”

Hasook opens his mouth but decides against it as Mako blows smoke from his mouth, a clear warning. “What he wants doesn't matter and I went out of my way to get him!”

Korra watches the interaction nervously, starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. But the earthbender continues smiling, relaxed as ever and not alarmed in the slightest by his older brother's action. “And I'm sure he appreciates it but I think we should have the Avatar join us. It's a lot more beneficial than having someone who only stays because he has no option but to stay.”

“I get what you mean and I agree that it is extremely beneficial to us, but does she even know how to play?!” Obviously displeased that he is losing the argument.

“We still got an hour until our match starts, I will teach her the basics.” Knowing he won, he adds. “And I'm confident that the Avatar knows how to fight.”

A long pause with the brothers just looking at each other, before Mako sharply turns his eyes towards Korra. “Get your uniform and get to work!” Mako orders harshly.

Korra nods, eyes wide and backing away from the dangerous looking firebender. Hasook just cheers and runs out of the gym. “Finally free from that maniac!”

“What element will she use?” Mako asks, more softly towards his younger brother.

“Water.” Bolin responds and Mako seems satisfied with it, he walks towards the changing room and exits without looking back.

Korra hesitates, but finally asks. “Is he always like that or is today just a bad day?”

Bolin laughs at that. “Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real ... focused before a match.” Ignoring the fact that Korra isn't buying it. “Anyway I'll explain to you how pro-bending works and then we get you a uniform.” He gestures her to sit down on the ground.

Obeying, Korra sits down on the ground and listens attentively. “Alright! Teach me the way!”

Chuckling, Bolin pushes up imaginary glasses, standing straight and put his hands behind him. The ridiculous pose make Korra laugh and shake her head. “As you know the field is split into two sides with each side split into three zones. The first zone is the most spacious one and therefore your favorite zone, you absolutely do not want to leave that zone!” Korra nods. “Sadly that zone is very popular and the opponents want to take it. But to be fair, we want to do the same. But we can only do that if all three opponents are pushed back a zone, otherwise don't cross the lines, any lines in fact, or you'll get a foul and you have to move back to a zone. If you do that while in the third zone, you're out.” Puba squeaks in agreement. “The second zone is not as good as the first zone but it's better than the third zone, the third zone is not where you want to be! You have little to no moving space and therefore it makes dodging very hard.” Korra hums softly, indicating that she is still listening. “If you get knocked off the back of the ring, you're out. The same for the opponents which we aim for because we can only win if we knock all three of them off the field. So in short, stay in your zone no matter what, don't cross the lines and try push the opponents back and steal their zone. And most importantly, knock them off the field. Any questions?”

Korra holds up her hand. “Yeah! What about throwing them off the sides?”

Bolin shakes his head. “Don't! You'll get a foul and have to move back a zone, even worse … you'll make Mako angry.” Upon seeing her nod, the earthbender continues. “Remember, in a pro-bending match you're no longer the Avatar, you're a waterbender … that means you're allowed to only use waterbending. I don't think there is a special rule for that yet, but let's not challenge that and end up getting a foul, alright.”

Korra gives him a thumbs up. “Alright! Only waterbending, got it!”

Satisfied he continues.”Now there are bending rules to make it fair for each bender. As a earthbender I'm not allowed to aim at the opponent's head and I'm only allowed to use the earth discs. Mako can't use constant streams of fire and also isn't allowed to strike the opponent's head. He however is allowed to bend fire in his own style, from blasts to blades. Everything that isn't long and consumes space. Which is very different from waterbending. While firebenders can use their fancy little tricks, waterbenders don't get that benefit but for that you guys are the only ones allowed to aim at the opponent's head. But no long streams of water, whips or anything like that. There are grates running along the lines between the zones, they're your way to access water from troughs under the ring but only from there! On top of that you only can use it in its liquid state, no freezing water out there for you guys." Bolin finishes.

"But what about fogs? It would be of great advantage!" Korra argues, a smirk on her face.

Chuckling, the earthbender shakes his head. "Yeah, but it would also be cheating. If fog, dust or anything like that is created naturally through the match, then that's fine. But if it's created by a bender, then that's a foul."

The young Avatar huffs in frustration. "So many rules ..."

The boy gives an understanding look. "I know, it's bothersome but once you'll get the hang of it it'll become something like a sixth sense for you."

Stretching and yawning, Korra gives the other teen a bored look. “Is there anything else?”

Rolling his eyes in a playful manner, he smiles. “Nope, I think that was all. We should get you your uniform and then I'll teach you the basic moves.” Bolin holds out his hand, offering her help to get up.

Taking it and laughing when she is pulled up, standing and shaking her legs. “Finally!”

Forty Minutes later in the arena and standing in front of a metal gate is Mako, dressed in his pro-bender uniform. Head held low and eyes closed, upon hearing approaching steps he lifts his head and opens his tangerine eyes. Korra and Bolin run up to him, looking very excited and eager to go. Putting on his helmet and glancing over his shoulder, Mako glares at the girl.

“Don't embarrass us out there.”

Bewildered, Korra blinks at him before returning his glare with a scowl of her own. “You know, if you want a fight just say so!”

Bolin give an extraordinary and deliberately dramatized sigh. “Hey now. No fighting.”

“He started it!” The young Avatar crosses her arms and looks away from the angry firebender.

Mako was about to say something, but Bolin interrupts him. “And I'm ending it! We have a match to focus on!” The earthbender pointedly looks at his older brother, who huffs and turns his attention back to the gate.

The metal gate opens, being opened by two men from the other side, and Korra looks to the direction. Gasping when she sees the arena, filled with a loud crowd and several Drummond lights spots lighting up the ring. Mako walks through the door and immediately the two earthbenders mobilize several platforms to connect with the ring. Korra and Bolin follow the stoic firebender, the earthbender waves at the crowd and Korra just stares in awe. The announcer appears on his both and so do the two referees on the the raised stands at the playing field sides. On the red side of the field, Mako stops and behind him the young Avatar and earthbender stop as well.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight I, Shiro Shinobi, will introduce you to the Fire Ferrets!” The announcer dramatically gestures towards the three and Korra grins proudly. Upon noticing Korra, Shinobi continues. “Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a new waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!”

While the announcer introduces the other team, Mako takes on a fighting stance and glances at an excited-looking Korra. “Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring.”

“You got it, captain.” Korra replies, sarcasm obvious to hear out and she moves into the southern water tribe fighting stance.

Bolin shakes his head but decides against it to comment on their behavior, slipping into his typical earthbender fighting stance.

After Shinobi is done, the bell rings and the teams immediately start to attack each other. Korra pulls up some water and fires it away, but is immediately hit in the stomach by an earth disc and knocked back. The teen grunts and immediately jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet, but as she lands again she ends up straddling the line.

“Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone two!” One of the Referees calls out.

Korra looks down in surprise and then frowns in frustration. “Urgh!” She Ignores how Mako grits his teeth and facepalms. “I'll show you over the line!” The teen is muttering toward the referee as she runs towards the second zone.

Soon the team against them realizes that the young Avatar is the weakest link in them and immediately Korra gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the opponent waterbender before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack, but she is slightly knocked back by the force of it. She quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time. Korra takes on a defensive stance as the opposing firebender and earthbender ready their attacks. She clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises two earth discs beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo.

“Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?” The announcer asks loudly.

The crowd gasps in shock and soon whispering. The opposing team, the Platypus Bears, gaze at Korra in wonder. The referees look at each other before holding up a yellow hand fan. “Foul! … I think.”

Korra laughs awkwardly. “Whops …” Turning to Bolin, who gives her a worried smile. “I did it on instinct … sorry.” Mako lowers his head and closes his eyes while sighing and shaking his head.

“Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but ... I think this new player could be ...” As Korra walks to the third zone, she sighs before smiling broadly and waving at the crowd. “You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match!” Shinobi calls out, excitement clear in his voice and the crowd goes crazy.

Watching the young Avatar with a thoughtful expression, the referee finally raises the hand fan and announces. “The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!”

The Platypus Bears raise their hands in protest. “Awww!” “Come on!” “How is that fair!”

The bell signals to resume the match and both sides attack each other, with Korra still being the main target of the opposing team. The Platypus Bear earthbender stomps the ground and raises an earth coin. As he punches it away, the other Platypus Bears also direct their attacks in the same direction as the coin. But all of them grunt when they get knocked back to the second zone by Mako's fire blast and two of Bolin's earth discs, The Fire Ferret firebender looks annoyed and his brother gives them a cocky grin.

“This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness! But her team mates also use the lack of focus on them to their advantage!”

Korra nimbly back flips under the earth discs and water attack, before crossing her arms before her face to protect herself from a fire blast. The opponents change their tactics by launching only two of their attacks towards the young Avatar, while the waterbender keeps Mako and Bolin busy with two blasts aimed at them. Mako vaporizes the blast with a fire blast of his own, but Bolin decides to take the hit in favor of protecting Korra with the earth discs he raised. He manages to block two of the three discs but not the third and the fire blast, grunting when he is hit by the water blast and pushed back in the second zone. Korra manages to block the fire attack but realizes that she is too close to the rim to dodge the earth disc, not reacting fast enough she is hit in the stomach and falls over the rim.

“Aaaaand she's in the brink.” The girl hears the announcement right before she tumbles in the water.

While the match continues, the young Avatar swims underwater towards the platform and emerges from the water to climb onto it. While taking a breather, she takes of her helmet and staring at the ground with a frustrated look on her face. Watching the water drop into the little poodle she stands in. Suddenly the girl hears a splash behind her and turns around to find Bolin swimming towards her, an apologetic grin on his face as he climbs out.

“Hey! Sorry about before. I tried to protect you but I wasn't fast enough.”

At that Korra gives him a confused expression. “What are you talking about? If anyone should apologize it would be me.”

Walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder, Bolin laughs. “Oh come on. It's your first match, you did better than I did in my first match.”

“But I'm the Avatar …” Korra lowers her head in shame.

“Hey now. I'm sure you're amazing in kicking butt! Pro-bending is just a lot more complicating and so it's normal you're struggle with it.” Looking at the earthbender's smile, Korra can't help but feel better and smile back.

“Thank you, Bolin.”

Waving his hand in a nonchalant way and shrugging. “Nah, don't mention it.” Another splash is heard and both share a troubled look, knowing very well who that would be.

“The Platypus Bears win the first round!” The announcer is heard and the crowd cheers.

Slowly turning towards the swimming firebender and Korra gulps at his furious expression, while Bolin sighs. They silently watch the older teen climb out and walk towards them. “What the hell was that about! You're even more useless than Hasook and that's something I thought to be impossible!”

“Big bro … come o-” But Mako shut him up with a glare.

“No! We cannot afford losing! We need the money and-” He stops himself before saying too much. “This was a stupid idea, just admit it!” Mako walks past them, making sure his shoulder hits Korra's and leaves for the next round.

Clenching her fists, feeling the anger boiling up in her stomach and glares at the firebender's back. “I will beat him up.” She hisses lowly and Bolin runs a hands down his face.

“Please don't.”

Back on arena the six benders stand at their starting positions. The moment the bell rings, the Platypus Bears immediately start their offense and they use the same tactic as before. While the opposing waterbender and firebender keep the brothers too busy to defend their new team member, the eartbender goes after Korra. The waterbender of the opposing team raises water from the grate in front of him and aims at Mako, who dodges the first attack. But since the opponent immediately advances and repeats the attack, Mako is forced to defend himself with fire and dodge. Meanwhile, the opposing firebender attacks Bolin, who has crosses his arms in front of his chest and raise two discs to defend himself against the first few fire attack. Trying to retaliate by throwing an earth disc, but is forced to use it to defend himself against the incoming fire blast.

“The second round just started and the Platypus Bears waste no time to go after the Ferret brothers! Keeping them from protecting the Avatar!” The announcer informs the crowd.

It's not long until the two brothers are pushed into the corner of the zone by the two opposing benders, Mako and Bolin are being showered by water blasts, which forces them to remain in the corner, against the railing. The Platypus Bears earthbender and firebender the launch their attacks at Korra and she is constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks.

“They locked the brothers into a corner and now it's two against the Avatar! The Fire Ferrets are forced into the defensive!” The crowd cheers at the announcement.

The young Avatar dodges an earth disc but receives a frontal hit to the chest by a fire blast and Korra is pushed into the second zone, narrowly dodging a earth disc. The girl pants and her eyes lock onto her front, instead of any of the opponents. She concentrates on her breathing, slowly blocking out all the other sounds around her and the focused determination on her face changes to a calm and peaceful expression. Her body relaxes and the focus on her breathing is replaced with the focus on the wind around her, the way the wind parts when a disc goes past her and he fire consuming it. Korra closes her eyes and she takes on an airbender stance, she starts to dodge the two opposing player's attacks in the method she was taught to pass the fan obstacles in her airbending training, changing direction at a moment's notice.

“Now look at that! She's moving like an entirely different player and she has her eyes closed!” Shinobi voices his surprise and the crowd is impressed as they watch her.

The opposing team looks annoyed by this sudden change and soon the waterbender averts his focus from the brother onto Korra, freeing Mako and Bolin from the corner. Korra continues to evade every single attack, only having been slightly surprised by the suddenly added water attack but quickly adapted to it. The Platypus Bear team are about to attack again but they're suddenly hit by three well aimed earth discs and all three are pushed back into the second zone. Before they can recover, Mako pushes three fire blasts and only the opposing waterbender was be able to block it with waterbending, while he sees his other two team mates being pushed into the third zone. The brothers advance towards the first zone of the opposing team, Bolin raises three earth discs and aim at the waterbender. While Mako glaces over his shoulder towards Korra, seeing the young Avatar still in the same zone.

“Hey! Move it will you! Advance to the first zone, Korra!” The mentioned girl blinks and gasps when she sees how fast the situation changed.

“How? Argh! Whatever!” Soon Korra does as she was told and switches back into her southern water tribe stance, while one of Bolin's discs hit it's mark and the opposing waterbender joins his team mates in the third zone.

“The Platypus Bears are pushed back into the third zone! What a sudden change!”

Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by his brother's earthbending. The Platypus Bears earthbender is pushed back by a coin and falls over the rim into the water. The waterbender gasps as he is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo from Korra and Mako. The young Avatar spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet and pushes the firebender over the rim. While Bolin pushes off the knocked down waterbender with a earth disc and he joins his team mates.

“Knockout! The Fire Ferrets win the second round!” The announcer cheers and the crowd voice their enjoyment of the round.

Korra looks around joyfully and stops to look at a smiling Bolin as he poses and pretentiously puts his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. Korra approaches him and they high-five each other. “Hahaha, yeah! Yes!”

“You were amazing Korra! The way you dodged their attacks ... you are a natural!” Bolin slaps her back and smiles broadly at Mako who approaches.

“Not bad newbie … I hope we get to see more of those moves in the future.” The young Avatar looks at the younger brother, who nods at her, then she turns back to the firebender.

“Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves.”

“Whoever taught you that, I gotta meet them one day and have them teach me as well.” Bolin turns to wave at the crowd.

Mako nods in agreement but then walks over to his younger brother to look him over, as he always does after he was hit. “Anyway, we still have one more round to go. So don't get cocky and let your guard down.” Ignoring his pouting little brother then he finishes his check up and gives Korra a glance over his brother's shoulder.

The girl mockingly salutes. “Whatever you say, captain.” After Mako turns his attention away from her and back at his brother, Korra watches in awe how his usually hard face softens when looking at his younger brother. The young Avatar realizes that Mako has a soft side and that the only person who has the privilege to experience it, is Bolin and seemingly only Bolin. Looking down and fight the jealousy that threatened to surface. “I wish he would look at me that way …” She mumbles quietly to herself, while the earthbender pushes his palm into his older brother's face and push him away.

“Mako, stop! You're embarrassing me!” But to his displeasure, the firebender only smirks playfully at him before pushing away his hand and ruffles the younger boy's hair. “Argh!” The boy pouts angrily and tries to push his hands away, but Mako just laughs at his attempts and continues. Both stop and turn to the returning Platypus Bears, who appear to be visibly agitated, but the fire ferrets simply smirk at them.

“Final match begins! What will the Platypus Bears to now, that the Avatar has proven herself to be a competent fighter after all!” The announcement comes with a touch of curiosity.

It becomes clear during the final round, that using Korra as a weak point to strike at was their best plan and with Korra simply switching from her waterbender fighting style to the airbender is causing them big difficulties. The Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. Mako directs three blasts at the other team and the earthbender is hit by every one of them and is knocked back into the water. The opposing waterbender takes a hit from an earth disc by a smirking Bolin, who wastes no time in knocking them over the rim. The last remaining player is hit by two water blasts and soon joins his members, two Platypus Bears are already swimming and look back as the third falls in.

The bell is rung several times, indicating the end of the match with. “The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! What a match!”

Holding one finger up, Bolin excitedly cheers. “Woohoo! Yes! We're in the championship tournament!” He snaps his fingers and casually takes off his helmet.

Korra grabs the younger teen by his shirt's collar and starts shaking him. “That was amazing! I cannot belief that we did it!”

But the young Avatar is surprised by an annoyed Mako, pulling his younger brother away from her and throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Stop shaking him.” He gives a small glare, before turning his attention to Bolin and smiling at him. “We finally did it!”

Annoyed, the girl sticks her tongue out at the firebender. “Still being a jerk, eh?”

Bolin just chuckles. “Ooh!” Mako just rolls his eyes and pulling his brother along to leave the ring. Upon seeing the girl's excited expression turn slightly sad at Mako's distant attitude, the earthbender adds. “Korra, You were incredible!”

Korra blinks at the sudden compliment and her excited smile returns to full force, rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously. “Oh, shut up! You were just as incredible!”

Both teens start talking and gushing praise over each other, Mako sighs but can't help but smile. Bolin shows Korra the female locker room then joining Mako in the male locker room to change, while Mako changes into his casual clothes and locks away his uniform.

Laughing happily at their success, Bolin starts changing as well. “I guess it means that we're getting more money now, right?”

“Yes, we should.” Mako sauntering off into the gym with his hands in his pockets.

“Hahaha. Finally, guess I have to admit you were right but so do you?” The older of the two stops at that in front of the door to the gym.

“What do you mean?”

Locking his locker after putting away his uniform, the younger boy walks towards his brother. “Admit it, with the Avatar in our team our chances of success and fame skyrocketed!”

Rolling his eyes, the firebender decides against it to respond to that and enters the gym. “Oh, you're still here?” he asks coldly upon seeing Korra in the gym already, apparently waiting for them.

Korra is crossing her arms and a response ready on her tongue but she glances over her shoulder in surprise when they hear someone entering the gym. “There are my little hard-working street urchins.” The older man in an expensive looking Fire Nation attire, walks over the trio with his arms open wide. “It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar.” He stops in front of Korra and bows his head.

The young Avatar bows her head in respond and gives him a confused smile. “Um, thanks … uh ...”

Bolin sees the girl awkwardly trying to address the man without being disrespectful and steps in to help her out. “This is Butakha. He runs this whole pro-bending shebang.” The young earthbender does not hide his dislike for that person and that surprises Korra, having thought that it wouldn't be easy to get the usually cheerful boy to dislike someone.

Mako also shows his discomfort with the man but tries to hide it, making the girl even more wary of the man. “Good evening, Butakha. Here for our payment I assume?” Holding out a hand and expecting the payment.

Buthakha takes a wad of cash out of his inner pocket and places it into the outstretched hand. “Correct! Here's your winnings from the last match.” Nodding and about to put the money away, the older man raises a finger. “Ah ah ah, not so fast.” Bolin glares at the man as he takes back some of the money. “First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear. Mako frowns as he continues to take more of the money. “Gym and equipment rentals from last month.” Looking down at the money in displeasure and he moves to put it away, but Butakha stops him again. “And lastly, rent on your apartment”

At that the younger brother growls. “Oh come on! We're in the championship tournament now! I want more money for that!”

“You just got it. If you count you'll find you have gotten 317.130 yuan more than your previously 951.551 yuan.” Buthakha calmly explain, not bothered by Bolin's aggression towards him.

The earthbender's eye twitches. “Only 317.130 yuan?! But-”

“Bolin!” Mako sends a glare towards his younger brother, who stops and looks away.

The older man looks at the brothers before further explaining. “From now on you'll always get that amount added after each match. That means if you win your next match you'll get a total of 1,585.57 yuan.”

“Alright. Thank you, Buthakha” The firebender nods and puts the money that is left away, very aware that they now only got enough for food for the rest of the month if they don't spend too much.

“Well see you around.” Buthakha waves at them as he walks out of the gym, leaving the trio behind.

After a pregnant pause, Korra decides to break it. “This was something …”

“Mako.” Bolin calls for his brother's attention, still looking away and obviously annoyed. “You still need to pay Korra for today.”

“... right.”

“Wait!” She startles both with her outburst and they turn their attention towards her. “There is no need for that now. I … I'll wait until the next payment. You should keep it.”

Mako was about to say something but Bolin just laughs, but it's not as warm and welcoming as usual but cold and sinister. “Great! Now we get pitied by the Avatar! What a comfortable life we live, huh Mako?”

“Bolin-” The older brother lays a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

However the earthbender pushes his hand away and yelling in frustration. “No! This is stupid! Why are we here?! Why are we doing this?! We should move out of the stupid attic and go back to how things were!”

“No! We're finally-” Korra feels uncomfortable seeing Mako so hurt by Bolin's action.

“Finally what? Where did that false morality came from anyway? I don't care, at least we had more money through that! Survival of the fittest, remember?” Finally locking eyes with his brother and regrets it immediately, seeing how much his actions hurt the older sibling.

“I know it's frustrating, Bo. But we can't-” Mako tries to reason with his obviously angry younger brother.

“Frustrating doesn't even cover it! See ya upstairs, bro.” Not daring to look at his brother again, he rushes past him and out of the gym.

The firebender desperately calls after him but lowers his head in defeat when he is ignored. “Bo!”

“... um … I um … You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna return to the Air Temple Island.” Korra is pretty sure she was not suppose to witness this, awkwardly she tries to escape the situation. ”Um … see you guys tomorrow.” Getting no respond and seeing how Mako probably couldn't care less, especially now, she runs out of the gym as well.

Left alone, the older teen just stands in the middle of the spacious room and staring at the ground. Slowly running a hand through his raven hair before pulling at it in frustration and grabbing at the red scarf that is always around his neck. “Mom. Dad. What should I do? Is this really the right way? I … I don't know.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he slips into a memory.

A eleven years old Mako holds onto a nine years old Bolin, who is snuggling into his side trying to gain warmth in the winter night. Having wrapped the red scarf around them both and laying his head on top his shaking brother's head, looking around the empty and cold alley. Huddled together inside a makeshift tent made out of rock, thanks to his brother's earthbending, and sitting on top a couple of old newspaper. sharing thin and old blanket together, Mako holding a flame in his palm and warming them both. Bolin watches the snowflakes fall from the sky, slowly gathering on the ground and on top their little stone tent. People walking past the alley and hardly anyone sees the couple further in the back back, a small sob brings Mako out of his thoughts.

“I wanna go home.” The little boy besides him whines and tears gathering in his big jade eyes.

Stroking his little brother's head to comfort him, Mako kisses his forehead. “We can't, I'm sorry. It is gone now but don't worry, I will find a solution soon.”

The younger boy nuzzles into his brother's chest. “I hate this. Why are we here? Did we do something bad?”

With a pained expression, the young firebender continues to stroke his fingers through his brother's black curls. “No, you did nothing wrong! You deserve non of this, we deserve non of this. I will fix this, I promise.”

“Hey you two.” A deep voice startles the two boys and Mako jumps up, in front of his little brother and takes on a fighting stance.

Glaring, Mako growls. “Who are you and what do you want!”

Dressed in the Fire Nation attire, the teen holds up his hands and chuckles at the kid's behavior. “Hey now. Ain't gonna do anything. Relax little dragon.”

The young firebender frowns, studying the teen in front of him. He has a scar over his left eye, styled black hair with only a curls hanging in his face, sharp and orange eyes with the beginning of a pointy mustache over his lips. “I won't repeat myself.” Mako threatens and to proof that he is serious, he punches a fire blast in front of the teen's feet.

“Alright, alright. My name is Ping and I might be able to offer you a way off the streets.” The teen explains.

The child's expression changes from anger to confusion at that. “What do you mean?” Slowly dropping his arms and relax out of the fighting stance.

“How about I introduce you to someone?” Ping smirks at the boy and Mako looks at him for a while before nodding.

Back to the present, Mako opens his eyes and lifts his head. Slowly walks out to the gym and down the hall until he reaches a staircase, walking upstairs and sees his younger brother sitting by the huge window with the view of the bay.

“Bolin ...”

“I'm sorry … for yelling at you. You're just trying your best like always.” The earthbender still keeps his gaze out of the window and remains leaning against the window with Pabu on his lap, being stroked by his owner.

The firebender nods, knowing his brother ca not see him but he knows he doesn't need to anyway. “I will fix this.” That makes Bolin look at him, having grown familiar with that promise and he knows he should address that his brother can not fix everything but he won't take that away from him.

So he just nods. “I know.”

On the Air Temple Island Tenzin and his family gathered in the dining room for dinner. Lin has her arms crossed while but appears relaxed and has to deal with a bored Ikki, who tries to get rid of her boredom by teasing. Jinora is reading a book and Tenzin enters carrying a tray of small dishes. The older man looks around and when he doesn't see Korra he asks his wife. “Where's Korra?”

The moment he asks the young Avatar enters the room and waves at everyone, Ikki jumping in her seat in excitement and Jinora looks up from her book. “Hey! Sorry for coming so late.”

Lin nods and gestures to the empty chair. “Hey. So how did it go? Had any luck?”

Korra sits down and thanks Tenzin when he places her dinner on the table for her with a cup of tea. Waiting until Tenzin served then all their dinner and sits down to eat his own, Korra starts talking about her day, how she met the brothers, how her first pro-bending match went and how she is became a Fire Ferret. Ikki is listening to her with great attention, expressing her jealousy and amazement. Jinora listens quietly with great interest and Lin barks out a laugh.

“So now you're a pro-bender? You keep on surprising me!”

Tenzin strokes his beard and has a thoughtful expression on his face. “From what you told me, it seems to be a good form of training. You managed to concentrate while being surrounded by a screaming crowd and in a intense situation. That was a big step you took.”

“You think? That's good then, it's not only going to help me earn money but also help me with my training. The fun is a nice bonus.” Korra is relieved that her being a pro-bender career is well received.

“But don't forget that you have to train!” The man gives the teen a pointed look, to which Korra nods in response.

“How much do you make?” Lin asks.

“Oh … um.” The young Avatar nervously scratches the back of her head. “We have to share and for today I told them to keep the money, since they had to pay for my uniform and stuff.” Korra sighs, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “They seemed to need it more than me at the moment.”

“Being nice is good and all, but I thought you wanted to pay for the damages you have caused?” The police chief reminds the girl.

“Lin, please. I already took care of that.” Tenzin argues to his wife.

The scarred woman just rolls her eyes. “Then she will not take any responsibilities? Great way to to have her grow as a person.”

Korra glares at the older woman. “I will take responsibility of my actions! I will pay everything back, Tenzin!” The man wants to argue but seeing the girls determination, he gives up and just nods. The dinner continues peacefully with Lin and Ikki taking turns teasing the poor teen while Jinora and Tenzin watch them with unimpressed looks on their faces.

The next morning Bolin swiftly moves through the masses in the metropolitan area, once again pick pocketing and picking out his victims. His other way of stealing is to charm rich looking women and getting close enough to to steal their purse. It's quite easy for him, he simply uses his earthbending to make the women trip to come in as the shining knight and catch them before they fall. Just as he is doing with his fifth victim now, the woman gasps as she stumbles over a rock coming out of the ground and the earthbender catches her by wrapping his arm around her slim waist, letting her fall backwards instead. The black haired woman looks up at Bolin, being held up by leaning against his strong arm, the teen gives her a dazzling smile. Pabu flicks his ears and tail, the cuteness of the animal also helps by making his owner appear more innocent and harmless than he actually is.

“Are you alright miss?” The boy asks sweetly and slowly helps her back on her feet, while the woman only stares with a soft blush on her face.

“Ah! Thank you!” Seeing how she did not say anything about him still holding her waist and even leaning more into his touch, Bolin continues his charming facade.

“Wouldn't want such a beautiful lady to get hurt.” The blush deepens and her eyes sparkle at the compliment, the earthbender leaning in closer.

“Luckily I was saved from that by a charming young man.” The woman giggles softly, all her attention on Bolin and does not notice how he is taking her purse out of her bag.

Slowly moving his other hand to push back a curl behind her ear. “I'm really glad that I happened to be there.” His hand moves to the back of her neck and leans in even closer, their lips almost touching. The woman gasps but does not move and slowly closing her eyes, only to have the earthbender pulling back and letting her go. He looks away as he tries to hide a blush and the woman blinks at the sudden loss of contact. “Oh! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. That's the first time I feel so ...” Not finishing the sentence on purpose and glances at the woman, as she holds onto her arm, also looking away.

“It's okay … I didn't mind.” She mumbles shyly.

“No. That's no way to treat a lady, I'm terribly sorry. I-I should probably get going anyway ...” Before the woman can say anything he turns and walks away, but stops to look over his shoulder and gives her one last charming smile. “But I do hope I see you again.” Dazzled the woman can only watch the teen walk away and disappear into the mass.

The charming smile is soon replace with a dark smirk, stroking a squeaking Pabu on his shoulder. He chuckles softly and about to slip into a alley, but almost runs into a familiar figure. Smile dropping and replaced with a grimace, his fire ferret hissing. The man blinks in surprise before smirking at the boy. “Hey, Bolin. Is that you? Long time no see.” The waterbender puts a hand on his hips and Bolin looks around, before grabbing the man's arm and dragging him into the alley.

Only letting him go when he is sure they're far away enough to have a conversation, Bolin sharply turns towards the man and raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing here, Shin? Don't you have to threaten shopkeepers somewhere?”

The man laughs at that. “Was just on the way to meet up with the others. But enough of me, I heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad.”

Bolin huffs at that and places a hand on his hip. “Don't remind me.”

Shin runs a hand down his goatee and hums. “What? Not what you wanted?”

“If I don't make big cash there, then what is the point of me being there? But Mako wants to stay … don't even ask me why.” The gangster raises an eyebrow at that and then smirks.

“Explains why you're here … doing what you do best. Just saying, you're still welcome in Triple Treat Triad. We were quite sad to see two of our most valuable members leave us.” Bolin snorts at that and gives him a look that makes it clear that he is very aware of their worth for the criminal organization.

“Don't tell me what I already know, Shin. If that was all then I gonna get going. As you should know, time is money.” Pabu growls and keeps an eye on the untrustworthy man.

“How about an offer? Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle.” Shin reaches in his pocke, takes out a wad of cash and tosses it at Bolin, who easily catches it.

Counting the money, Bolin decides to give him more of his attention. “Alright, you've got my attention now.”

“And there is more for you. So what you say.” Shin is knows how Bolin works. Despite being the younger one of the two brothers, he is the dangerous one. Shin wouldn't offer that job to the boy if he wasn't that way and of course he hopes he will win the boy back, their boss would be delighted having one of his wonder kids back.

Not that the earthbender doesn't know how much they plan on getting him back and once they have him, his brother would follow. “Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.”

“It's just a little security work and he doesn't have to know.” He smiles slyly, knowing the boy will do it because if there is one thing Bolin is known for in their organization, it's that he does almost everything for money. “You game?”

Shrugging nonchalantly, the teen gives the man a smile while putting away the money. “You really have to ask?”

At the same time and in the arena's attic that serves as Mako's and Bolin's home, Mako comes up a stair and enters the room. He sighs and wipes his forehead, just having returned from training.

Bo, you're still mad? You weren't in today's practice and I had to take care of the Avatar myself, which I assume was your way of punishing me.” He holds up the bag he was carrying. “I picked up your favorite dumplings! So ... truce?” He sags down exhaustively on the couch and as he gets no respond, he whines. “Please, Bo. I will figure this out. I'll get a job if I have to.” Still nothing and Mako looks around at the empty apartment. “Bolin?” Slowly getting up, looking around the apartment and he is getting worried. “You here, bro?” He looks over his shoulder and outside the window at the City, a frown appearing on his face. “Don't tell me he is …” Mako runs toward the stairs he just climbed up.

As the yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. The sky was dyed pomegranate pink as Bolin narrowly dodges an aim to his shoulder by a chi blocking Lieutenant and he bends up a series of pillars, sending the chi blocker flying and jumps back then another one aim at him. He retaliates with two rocks towards his attacker, but they swiftly dodge them and proceed to jump over the wall of rock the young earthbender raised from the ground in a desperate attempt to stop them. Another chi blocker runs up to him from behind and Bolin creates a hole underneath himself to dodge the frontal and back attack from the chi blockers, making them gasp and almost run into each other. The earthbender then shots himself out of the ground with a pillar and back flips in the air to land on his feet a few feet away from the two Lieutenants.

The boy looks over to the fallen gangsters, who cannot move anymore and stare in shock. “Zolt and Shin, What is going on here! Who are those guys! They're obviously not from the other triads!” He calls out and pushes away a chi blocker's arm, who aimed at his shoulder. Kicking them away and quickly ducks to avoid another attack, grabbing onto the earth and pulling a huge chunk out.

While Bolin throw the rock at the chi blocker and swiftly rolls out of the way from the next attack from the third Lieutenant, Shin struggles to look up at him and growls. “T-They're t-the E-Equalists!” Upon hearing his leader grunt, Shin struggles to look over at Zolt but gasps when he sees a second metal carriage pulled by a Mongoose lizard. He helplessly watches as more Lieutenants exit it and join the others in trying to capturing Bolin. “R-Run!”

Growling, the earthbender rolls on the ground and out of the way of a attack and wraps himself around it, making an armor out of earth for protection against the chi blockers. Upon seeing three more joining the fight, he throws out his hands and the rock around it shots off his hand with still in the form of hands. One of the the rock hands hit one of the three attacker and grabs onto their head, making them knock backwards onto the ground and struggling to get the hand off their face. “I would if I could!” frowning then the two chi blockers from before advance again and gasps then one of the new ones grasp his hand, breaking out of his rock armor and bend it to throw around him, hitting all five and push them away from him. Bolin tries to run away while throwing rocks at them, but the five simply dodge every single one of them and chase after him. Running past the one still laying on the ground, struggling with the rock hand on their face, and suddenly the boy falls forward to the ground. Rolling on his side, panting heavily, Bolin sees that the fallen chi blocker has their hand wrapped around his ankle. Most of the face is covered but the left eye, staring in shock back at them, the young earthbender growls furiously and holds out his right hand. He watches as the Lieutenant's eye widens as the pressure of the hand increases and realizes that Bolin is planning to cave their head in. “Let. Go!” His face is dark and threatening, but soon switches to surprise then one of the chi blockers squeeze his shoulder. “No!” Is all the boy manages to yelp out before his body goes limp and the fallen Lieutenant is released from the rock hand.

Said chi blocker grunts as they stand up, glaring at Bolin and watches as two of the other Lieutenants pick up the boy, who can only helplessly watch with terror in his eyes. “He was about to … tsk!”

One of them nods. “Can't belief a teen can cause so much trouble. Can't wait to see Amon take care of this guy.”

Bolin struggles to talk and all he can manage to get out is a quiet. “M-Mako ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That's it for the third Chapter. 
> 
> Now a little explanation:  
> As you can see, Bolin and Mako changed and have a different backstory. I know it's probably shown in the comics, but I don't read the comics (I heard they were good though). I always found it weird how the show can have a murder suicide in it but wouldn't show Mako's and Bolin's past because that's what I wanted to see. Even if it sounds a bit too much like Batman's backstory … that's why I changed it a bit so it isn't like a direct copy from Batman. But anyway, Mako is a lot colder and much more protective of his brother, again the series started him like that but dropped it out of nowhere and Mako even ends up hurting his brother without seeming to care that much. And Bolin … don't get me wrong Bolin was the most fun main character in the show for me but there is no denying that he was written as a stupid comic-relief and nothing else. Kinda sad that I saw fan stories giving him more depth than the show itself, not only that but the boy lived on the street and was in a gang. Why … would he still be so stupid and naive? So I made it so that the “stupid and naive” part of him is just a facade he puts on, but he is actually manipulative and far more dangerous than he seems to be. He isn't a genius but he knows his way around the City and how things work in the real world. But don't worry, Bolin is still sweet and will give us the comedic side of the show … but he won't be an idiot. Maybe it's just me, but I never found a character funny just because they're stupid.
> 
> That's all and like before, leave your thoughts in the comments and if you find grammatical errors, feel free to point them out. :)


	4. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Mako are searching for Bolin, who has been kidnapped by the Equalists along with other bender's, and our young Avatar faces for the first time chi-blockers. With unexpected help, they find the earthbender and learn that Amon is to be feared of. Is this too big for Korra and what is Amon's plan?

Rewrite: Avatar: Legend of Korra

Book One - Air

Chapter Four – The Revelation

 

On the Air Temple Island Jinora directs a gust of wind at the airbending gates to make them spin for Korra who is waiting at the other side. The sunset is merely a prelude to the dawn as the young Avatar elegantly weaves her way through the spinning panels, twirling around and avoiding every contact. The teen spins out on the other side without being touched once by the gates. She lands before Jinora and Ikki and rests her hands on her knees to catch her breath. 

“Good. Light on your feet!” Jinora compliments her and Ikki gives her a double thumbs up.

“I think I got it down now.” Korra gives a thumbs up back to the girls. “Can't wait to see Tenzin's face.” The two sisters smile at her before suddenly leaning a bit to their left to look behind her.

"Is that Mako?" Ikki jumps next to Jinora to have a better view. 

"Ooh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" The older sister comments while looking at the firebender running towards them.

Still bend over and panting, she looks wide-eyed at the girls, glances back and sees Mako. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Korra glares at Ikki, her embarrassment shows itself on her face with a blush.

The young Avatar quickly raises the earth underneath the sisters, catapulting them in the air, just as Mako pulls up to her. So she quickly turns to face him and clears her throat. "Ahem. Oh. Hey, Mako." Further away behind her, the giggling girls softly land using airbending with Ikki being carried by her older sister and let down again to watch the pair.

Pausing a bit to calm his breathing, Mako asks the other teen. "You've seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you, too." Korra sarcastically responses. But she pauses for a moment as she realizes how worried the other looks. "And no. I haven't seen him at all today. Did something happen?"

A frown appears on his face. "I don't know. But Bolin has a knack for getting into … situations and he isn't in his usual … hangout. I'm … I just want to make sure he is alright." Korra decides not to point out how he is obviously hiding something about his brother. "Anyway, see you later." Mako is already turning to leave again.

She briefly glances down, but quickly raises her hand as she calls after Mako. "Wait. I could, uh ... help you look for him." Korra walks after the firebender, keeping up with his pace.

He raises his hand to brush her off. "Nah. I got it."

Korra gently grabs his arms. "Hey, cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga!" Not taking offense by the older teen pushing off her hand, having expected that.

Intrigued, Mako turns to face the girl. "Who's Naga?"

The young Avatar proudly points to herself. "My best friend and a great tracker!"

Later, Mako and Korra are riding on Naga through the streets of City, with Mako behind her. The early evening lull had come to the streets and the restaurants, shops and stands are closing. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze and the usually lively street is calm and only has some people walking around. The streets are the same with only a couple of carriages, wagons and cart shares and the animals pulling them. 

Holding onto the saddle, Mako looks around in hopes to see his brother. "Your best friend is a ... polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." The girl happily replies, also looking around.

Reaching the Central City Station in the metropolitan area with the biggest Monorail Station that connects to all the areas. and the Railroad Station that only uses to get to and transporting resources from and to the Earth Kingdom. This part is more lively due to the people going in and out the station and several workers doing their job. And of course there are some street kids too, as it is always a busy area and therefore always an opportunity to steal. A small group is pushing each other around and laughing as the pair on the polar bear dog pulling up the stairs leading to the building. 

"Let me check on something." Mako gets off and casually walks over to the small group of street kids and upon getting closer, the kids turn to him with a grin on their faces. "You guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps. My memory's a little ... foggy." One of the kids leans closer while casually rubbing his nose. "Maybe you can help clear it up." he holds out a casual, but suggestive hand, asking silently for money.

Mako frowns, annoyed with the kids attitude but digs into his back pocket and retrieves a yuan bill. "You're good, Skoochy. But don't test my patience." He warns as he hands it to boy, who immediately puts it away in the inner pocket of his jacket. 

The entire scene is eyed by a shocked and disapproving Korra, who walked up behind Mako. The boy only spares her a glance but ignores her again to give his attention back to the firebender. "Yeah, I seen him. He went into the station with Shin. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!"

Skoochy promptly turns around and runs off with the other kids following him. Korra gives Mako a confused look. "What's he talking about and why is Bolin involved in this?"

Glancing over his shoulder at the young Avatar, Mako pauses a bit before sighing. "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing." Looking back forward with a serious look on his face and clenching his fists on his sides. "And Bolin's is caught right in the middle of it."

Older teen walks back to where Naga is waiting for them and climbs back onto it, the young Avatar follows him and does the same. After the firebender tells her the direction to go and the girl leads Naga towards it, spurring her animal companion on to go faster. "So where're we heading now?" Korra asks while Naga runs toward a bridge over a river.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters." The response is short and direct.

"Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-" The rest of Korra's sentence is cut off when Naga suddenly shoot forward and dashes through the street, taking a sharp right turn in pursuit of a running fire ferret. "Whoa, Naga!" She pulls the reins to halt her mount, to no avail. Both yelp in surprise as Naga sharply turns around the corner of a building, the ferret waiting for them as soon the bigger animal comes close enough it runs down a street and climbs a streetlamp as the polar bear dog approaches.

"That's Pabu!" Mako calls out and jumps off the white animal in favor to get to the fire ferret. 

Korra pulls on the reins to stop her animal companion and slowly gets off herself. "What is he doing alone out here?" Making her way to the older teen, watching the small animal slide down the pole of the lantern and climb onto Mako's shoulder. 

Smiling at the animal while petting it's small head, before turning towards the young Avatar with a serious expression on his face. "Good question, there is usually no way to separate Pabu from Bolin." Turning away from her again and walking towards a building, the girl follows him with a panting Naga. “Something must had happened.”

As they stop in front of a big building, Korra points at it and asks. “Is that their headquarters?”

“Yes. But something's not right.” Mako approaches the door cautiously with Pabu still on his shoulders. “There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious.” He presses his back against the door post and peers into the door window, while signaling to Korra that it is safe to come up. As he slinks back into the shadows, Korra casually strolls toward the door, forsaking any sneaking up. Glaring at the young Avatar, Mako hisses lowly as she came close enough. “What are you doing! There is a reason why I'm so careful here! They have my brother and could do something to him if-”

The double doors are being kicked out of their hinges by Korra. We walks in and looks around. "Just as I thought ... it's empty." The firebender enters the empty room, looking around himself and finds the building is strangely empty and the furniture is broken. “You said yourself, usually there usually thugs posted outside. Why wouldn't there any if they were here?”

Ignoring her, Mako calls out for his brother. "Bolin? You in here?"

Suddenly a voice calls out. "Get going!" And the sound of a carriage door is slammed shut. Korra and Mako promptly run out the back and as they crash through the door, they're just in time to witness two metal carriages with Mongoose lizards and the pair see a tied down and gagged Bolin lays inside one of the carriage, before the door is slammed shut by a masked individual. The Lieutenant looks up and sees the shocked-looking Mako and Korra who run after them. "Tsk! There are more! Hurry up!" The chi-blocker pulls out smoke grenades and toss them at the incoming duo, while running to the front of the carriage. Climbing up to join his female partner and the Lieutenant takes a hold on the reins as the grenades explode with a bright flash and produce thick, heavy, green smoke, effectively halting the duo's pursuit. 

Mako and Korra, coughing heavily amidst the smoke, covering their mouths while the two carriages quickly turns a corner and drives off. Then the smoke starts clearing up, the firebender sees them getting away and calls out. "Bolin! No!" Pabu hidden in the older teens jacket, squeaks loudly but does not dare to climb out while there is still smoke.

Korra yelps through her coughing. "Naga, come!" The girl starts running in the direction the carriages took off to with Naga racing after her and as the animal passes Mako, he starts to run after them as well. Both immediately climb on the polar bear dog and dashing out of the smoke-filled alley. 

The duo moving along with Naga's strides as the carriage they're chasing drives off into the distance. Mako sends a fire blast at the wheels of the carriages, which swerves to avoid it. The female Lieutenant besides her partner, looks back and then turns to her partner. "We need to take care of them" Her partner nods and signals to the second carriage and the two other Lieutenant nod. The masked female gracefully jumps forwards on the back of one of the two mongoose lizards, untying the one she is on from the carriage and tie it to the other. Korra watches as she separates from the carriage to ride besides it and Mako points over her shoulder towards the second carriage, where the same thing is happening. The young Avatar frowns as she brings up her arms and the ground cracks as she uses her earthbending. The female Lieutenant avoids the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra but safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party. They dash out of the alley and swarm into an open square and the two of the mongoose lizards fall back and their riders. One swerving to the left and the other bring her animal to a spinning halt, with the lizard using it's front legs, while throwing a bola at the incoming polar bear dog. Naga's running feet get tied together by the rope and sends her riders flying through the air as she falls onto the ground. Having fallen on the ground as well, Korra groans in pain as she gets up on her knees while Mako slides on his back to a halt near her with a pained growl. 

They look up and see the two masked kidnappers, who elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of duo. Getting into a fighting stance as Mako and Korra get up and face them, backs to each other as also ready to fight. The female Lieutenant wastes no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attacker. The female elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air and continues her run for the young Avatar. She aims for Korra's head and the teen averts the course with her left hand. Then quickly retaliates with a fire blast, which her opponent ducks under and immediately locks arms with Korra. The young Avatar throws another fire punch with her left hand, but the chi blocker leans back to dodge it and knocking Korra's hand to the side. The teen uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evades the blast by moving to her left. Seeing how only using firebending won't help, the young Avatar opens the water skin and waterbends a whip at her attacker, who simply jumps backward and out of the way of the whips path. Seeing an opening, Korra freezes the water to rapidly shoot shards of ice at her opponent, making the chi-blocker back away further and focus on dodging them. Thinking she as an advantage now, the teen aims a high fire kick at the chi blocker's head, but gasps in surprise when her opponent reciprocates that move and curls her leg around the Avatar's. The masked woman pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side and immediately delivers about four punches to the Avatar's side arm. Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb and the chi-blocker backs away, watching the confused girl grabbing a hold onto her right arm with her left one. 

Korra's eyes big in wonder about what just happened to her. "What-" A grunt of pain makes her glance towards Mako and his opponent pass the revue. He briefly clutches onto his immobilized arm, but quickly focuses again on his male attacker, who comes at him again. The firebender aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, but the Lieutenant easily ducks under it and twirls behind Mako's back. The chi-blocker quickly delivers several punches to his unguarded left side. Now with both arms immobilized and not be able to dodge, the masked man kicks Mako in the chest and the firebender is being flung backward. He lands roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan. "Mako!" Korra calls out but gasps when her attacker uses the moment of the Avatar being distracted and the teen receives the same quick punches to her left side. Korra's attacker jumps up and kicks the staggering Avatar back with two feet to the chest and Korra falls backward, landing right before the fallen older teen with a similar grunt of pain. A tied up Naga, growling at the scene that developed before her and she starts to tug at her restraints. Pabu having hidden away from the fight, runs towards the tied up animal and starts biting at the ropes. A shocked Mako and a scared Korra can just lay there and watch as their two attacker approach them menacingly while twirling a bola. As one of the masked figures prepares to throw the bola, his concentration is broken by a loud growl and he looks to his right towards a very angry polar bear dog. She jumps up through the air, teeth bare and growling. The animal drives off the attackers from her owner and friend. As Naga she growls viciously at their aggressors, Pabu jumps off her back and runs before her. The small animal follows the polar bear dog's example and squeaking at the attackers, the hair on his back stand up and tail puffed up. The two Lieutenants briefly eye each other before jumping up, hurling more smoke grenades to cover themselves as they quickly climb onto their mongoose lizards and ride off.

Korra and Mako as they slowly push themselves up and the older teen desperately calls after their attackers. "Wait! No! Bolin!" Standing again and slowly running towards the direction the chi-blockers took off to while Pabu crawls up Mako's leg and onto his shoulder. 

Korra drapes her arm around Naga's head and allows her pet to pull her to her feet. "We have to ... we have to go after them!" Punching out in an attempt to bend and realizes that she can no longer bend. She curiously eyes her hands and raises her arms, another attempt is made before she scream loudly and in panic. "I can't bend!" She attempts again and her screams get louder and louder as the panic worsens in her head. "I can't bend! I can't bend! I can't bend!"

Looking over his shoulder and watch the panicking girl for a bit in confusion, before calmly calling out. "Calm down, it'll wear off." Korra turns to a calm, but stern looking Mako as he turns to face her. "Those guys were chi-blockers." He pulls his right glove tighter, a frustrated look o his face. "They're Amon's henchmen."

The young Avatar calms down a bit but still unnerved by the whole situation. “Amon … you're telling me those guys were Equalists?! They're really that strong?”

The firebender nods. “Yes. That's why it's smart to not gain their attention.” He touches his forehead in frustration. “ … but that isn't possible anymore.”

“But that's the last thing I wanted!” Korra argues, fear clear on her face.

Mako crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the girl. “What do you mean? You're the Avatar, isn't that kind of your job anyway?”

The young Avatar struggles a bit to come up with something to say to that and stutters softly at first. “Y-Yeah, b-but … Look! I still have to master two elements and … there is the fact that Amon can take ones bending away! I-I … We … well-”

Now angered by the other teens pathetic attempts to justify herself, Mako stomps up to her and startles her with yelling right into her face. “What kind of Avatar are you! So you're telling me, because you're scared you'll let them take my brother's bending away!”

Flinching and looking away from the furious firebender, Korra whispers softly. “I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just so terrified of the idea of losing my bending … if I lose my bending then I can no longer be the Avatar right?”

Mako calms down and turns away from her, feeling guilty for blowing up into her face. “Look, I get it and I'm terrified myself. But … Bolin is all I have left in this world. If I lose him I ...” Lowering his head to hide the pain on his face, just the idea of having to live without his younger brother pains him greatly.

Korra looks back up and watches him. Biting her lower lip and thinking about her choices, she shakes her head and her expression changes from uncertainty to determination. “And you won't! We will find him and rescue him from the Equalists and Amon!” Mako looks over his shoulder in surprise and watches the younger teen climbing onto Naga's back. “Do you know where they could have gone to?”

“No …” Mako is dumbfounded by the girls sudden change in behavior and slowly climbs on top of the polar bear dog himself, behind Korra.

“This is bad ...” Korra has a thoughtful look on her face before she suddenly erects herself and her eyes widen. “Wait! I think I have an idea!” Not giving the firebender a chance to ask, she pulls Naga's reins and they start riding through street of the City with Korra spurring her animal companion on to go faster and faster. 

When they reach the City Park and pull up at a fountain, The young Avatar gets off her panting polar bear dog and walks towards a man standing in front of a poster of Amon. Naga she bends over to drink and Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head to drink too. Mako jumps off the bog animal himself and runs to catch up with the other teen. "What are we doing here?"

"The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester" She nods towards the man packing up for the night. "That man over there."

Watching the middle aged man, he raises a eyebrow in a questioning way. "And you think they'll know where Bolin is?"

"It's our only lead right now." The man hears them approaching and turns around to face them.

"How can I-" The stops in surprise as he realizes who is in front of him and then frowns. "What do you want now?"

Korra's determined expression, puts the man on edge. "Listen. Do you know who I am?"

The man sighs and nods. "I was there when you held that press conference. You're the new Avatar." He explains and crosses his arms over his chest. "You still have to explain what you want from me."

"Then you know that I'm not your enemy. I meant every single word I said that day and I want to help the non-benders." Pausing a bit and sees the man's face soften, she continues. "But right now a friend got wrapped into this mess and the Equalists kidnapped him. I want to get him out of this mess but for that I need your help."

The man seems to be uncertain about it. "We only go after the ones who deserve it, who are criminals and openly oppress us non-benders. If your friend was targeted ... then he has done just that."

Mako growls at that and steps forward. "My brother does not such things! He just happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time. That's all!"

The young Avatar places a hand onto his shoulder to calm him down. "Please stay calm Mako. He is not our enemy." The firebender huffs out a bit of smoke before shrugging off her hand and looking away, obviously still frustrated. Korra sighs and turns towards the man, who is watching the firebender with great disgust. "Please, it's just as he said."

Turning his attention back to the young Avatar and watches her warily, but then drops his head. "We just want to be treated with respect and given the same opportunities as benders."

"I know and I will do my best to make it real but this is going to far! There has to be a better way to go about it! My friend and many others do not deserve it!" She watches the man struggle with his beliefs for a while and finally nods.

"Alright. There is a gathering in an hour, the Revelation." The two teens give the man a confused look.

"What's the Revelation?" Korra asks.

The man shrugs. "Not many know what exactly is happening there, only the ones who work close with Amon do. But it's when Amon takes away the bending ability of the benders in front of everyone."

"To proof a point." Mako mumbles to himself but the other two heard him and the man nods.

"Yes. You will need one of these." The man takes a leaflet out of his pocket and hold it out for the duo to see. "I can give you two more, I was given five ... I planned to go there with some of my pals, but I guess you two need it more." He takes out two more leaflets and hands them to the teens. "And since only followers know where the location is, there is no risk of getting uninvited guests there."

Mako looks at the leaflet in wonder, while Korra asks. "Then how do we get there?"

The protester crosses his arms and grins at the young Avatar. "I'll lead you there, of course! But first you need a change in style." The girl grins back and the older teen just sighs, not looking forward to it.

Later and in front of a factory building, the trio climb off Naga and walk towards the entrance where a doorman in checking the invitation of a citizen. A couple is holding up the leaflet. and after it is approved, the doorman moves aside to let the couple in and immediately turns his attention to the man that was waiting. Standing in line, the man turns to the the two benders and has to hold back a chuckle at the image greeting him. A growling Mako is wearing a old hat and very run down, brown casual outfit and of course his red scarf. Korra pouts as her disguise has her wearing a dark brown dress and a red cardigan, a hat of her own where she tugged her ponytail underneath. She sniffs the old pink scarf and her face immediately shows disgust, sticking her tongue out and turning her head away.

"You two seem to be unhappy about your new outfits." Both benders just respond with a glare at the man, who chuckles and turn back around and sees how they're next in line. "Just stick close to me and ..." He glances over his shoulder at the duo. "Let me do the talking."

The duo answers at the same time. "Sure." "Alright."

Being next, the protester takes out his own leaflet and shows it. Korra and Mako follow his example and the doorman gives them a friendly smile. "The Revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister."

The man with them smiles back and nods. "About time if you ask me, my brother." Laughing at that, the tall and muscular man moves aside and lets them pass. They walk to the meeting place and look out over the gathered crowd waiting before an empty podium at the other side of the large factory. Both benders stare in awe at how filled it is and Mako sighs.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." The firebender comments quietly.

Korra lowers her head and whispers back. "I can't really blame them. Anyway lets keep our eyes out for Bolin." The older teen nods in agreement. The three make their way through the waiting crowd., then suddenly the podium lights up and they stop to watch what was happening. 

"Please welcome your hero, your savior ... Amon!" a announcer calls out to the crowd, who cheer loudly and clap in excitement. The young Avatar stares with wide eyes, as Amon walks through a door behind the stage with six Equalists behind him. The people still cheering loudly for him as the their leader faces them on the stage and is handed a speaking trumpet by one of the Equalist. 

The masked man waits until the crowd calmed down, while Equalists behind him stand in a line. Mako watches with a glare as the man holds inserts his mouth in the slot as the crowd is quiet and giving him all their attention. 

"My quest for equality began many years ago." His voice is deep and dominant as he continues. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father." He walks to the right on the stage and the a few in the crowd yell out how they suffer in the same way under benders. "One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." The new people in the crowd gasp in astonishment. The rest just hang their heads, deeply sadden by the story. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Korra and Mako exchange a glance before turning their attention back to the man on the stage. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in the United Nation." The young Avatar is a bit startled by the sudden mention of her. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending is part of the balance in the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering." Amon repeatedly points into the audience. "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change." Korra blinks in surprise and Amon pauses a bit before continuing. "I know some of you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?'. You are about to get your answer." The two benders exchange a worried glance. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has not brought peace to the world, just the facade." The young Avatar sports a look of anger at the attack towards Avatar Aang. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power," Korra and Mako exchange a glance and she nods. "that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Korra gasps, along with some of the audience. "That's impossible." Korra's eyes widening in horror as she turns to Mako. "There's no way."

The firebender just frowns. "This guy's insane and he has Bolin. This is bad."

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Zolt." An Equalist guard leads the tied up man onto the stage, as Amon introduces the captured man to the crowd. "Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." 

The crowd boos loudly at the man and Zolt yells back. "Ah, boo yourself!" This causes the crowd to curse out at him. 

More Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage and forcing them to their knees. Seeing Bolin being the last of them, the protester had to hold back an agitated Mako and a determined Korra to run towards anxious earthbender. Both look back the older man in surprise, having forgotten he was there with them. "What are you up to?"

"But we have to go help him!" Korra argues back.

"Let go of me! My brother needs me!" Mako pulls free his arm and glares at the man.

The protester rolls his eyes at the naivety of the two teens. " You really think you can fight them all? Don't be stupid. You need to be smart about this."

Mako looks away, not wanting to openly admit that he is right. While Korra hisses through her teeth, annoyed at the situation. "Then what are we suppose to do!"

The older man grins at the two teens. "I might not be able to bend but I do have some tricks up my sleeve." But before he can explain anything to the two, Amon is getting their attention again.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness ..." The Lieutenant, who brought the captured man on the stage, takes off the rope binding firebender. "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon moves away from Zolt and the Equalist guard pushes Zolt in the opposite direction Amon took to bring some space between the two fighters, before moving to give them space.

The leader of the Triple Threat Triad laughs arrogantly while getting into a firebender's fighting stance. "You're gonna regret doing that." Zolt immediately directs several fire blasts at his captor, which are nimbly dodged and the masked man gradually comes closer to the firebender. Seeing his blasts not hitting their target, he runs towards his opponent and as soon the firebender gets close enough he attacks the Equalist leader with spinning fire kicks. But Amon simply blocks every single kick and swiftly grabs a hold of Zolt's wrist, then twists it around and away from him. the Triple Threat Triad gasps as his neck is being grabbed by Amon as he moves his other hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead. The firebender's face contorts into fear then Equalist leader places his thumb in the center and in a desperate attempt he creates a wide and hot blast through his mouth, which almost reaches the ceiling. Along with the crowd, Korra and Mako witness as the huge fire gets weaker and then stops entirely. Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground, and takes a few steps back from the defeated man. He calmly watches as the firebender struggles to get up while attempts to firebend at Amon to no avail and he weakly crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. "Wha ... what did you do to me?" Saddened and shocked while looking at Amon, the now nonbender shakily tries to get up again but only manages to stay on his knees.

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." The masked man looks down on him, his tone commanding." The audience gasps and Korra has a worried expression on her face, Mako besides her stares in shock and slowly turns his eyes towards his brother's obvious panic on his youthful face. "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" The crowd cheers madly and one of the Equalist guards releases the second captured bender, Shin, and kicks him forward to face Amon.

"No! Wait! Please don't!" Frightened, Shin backs away from to approaching leader of the Equalists. 

Korra urgently turns to to the nonbender with them, while Mako is visibly shaking in anger and taking calming deep breaths. "So you have a plan right?!"

The protester just nods and points to the machines on the walls. See those machines? They're powered by water and steam." He gestures towards Korra. "If you create some cover," Moving towards Mako as he continues. "you can grab your brother without anyone seeing. Then, you three duck out of here."

"Works for me." Korra gives him a determined nod and walks through the crowd, towards one of the side exits. As Mako also turns, the man stops the firebender by tapping him on the shoulder. 

"While getting closer to the stage make sure your brother sees you but not the guards." The protester gives him a serious look. "He must be freaking out right now and might do something reckless that can make his rescue more difficult than necessary."

Mako nods and continues to walk through the pleased crowd towards the stage, wrapping his red scarf around his wraps and pretends to be cheering with the crowd. Bolin watches in horror as shin gets caught by Amon, after having tried to rather run away than fight him. "No ... I have to get out. But how ... I-" While looking around to get a clue of what he could do, he catches the glimpse of a familiar red scarf. "Wait ... isn't that." Following the arm that has the scarf wrapped around it and shakily inhales when he sees his older brother making his way through the crowd towards him. Mako holds a finger in front of his mouth, stopping Bolin to cry out for him.

While Mako approaches the stage, Korra emerges at the side of the crowd and carefully moves through one of the side exits. Looking back to see if anyone noticed her, seeing nobody paying any attention to her, she starts running through the hallway filled with machines. Looking around and finding a big red wheel on the machine, she turns it with a grunt of effort and releasing one small air leak. Watching it with a frown, she whispers to herself. "It's not enough." She bends over and squats down, turning a small red wheel, causing another minor air leak.

"Hey, you!" Korra is startled by the sudden deep voice and stands up to see the doorman approach her, his size filling up the entire hallway, blocking any possible exit in that direction.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" Looking innocently and voice slightly higher pitched than normal, Korra gives the man a nervous smile.

Not impressed, the doorman crosses his muscular arms over his chest. "What are you doing back here?"

"Uh ... looking for the bathroom?" Korra's lie is very obvious and the man is very aware of that, raising a eyebrow at the teen and Korra cracks an innocent grin.

Korra drops the facade the moment the doorman takes out a wrench and twirling it around in his hand, huffing in annoyance at the situation she has gotten herself into. "I seriously got no time for this now!" She nimbly ducks under his swing and evades his next attack, coming up behind him. He turns around and aims an overhead swing at her, but Korra evades it again, making him hit the pipes.

Back at the meeting, Mako reached the front of the crowd as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending. A earthbender and Bolin, eyeing each other in fright, gasp as the older earthbender is grabbed by the collar and pulled to his feet. Left for last, Bolin lowers his head and closes his eyes. "... I'm next. Whatever you're up to Mako, please hurry." 

Mako in the crowd, watching Amon remove another bender's bending. He impatiently turns to his left, looking to where Korra disappeared to. "Come on …"

Korra as she ducks underneath another violent swing of the doorman's wrench that hits the pipes instead, denting them. The young Avatar takes off her pink scarf and uses it to tie around the doorman's hand as he aimed another swing at her. She uses the scarf to pull the man into a turn, flinging his entire body into the machine, knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam. Through three open pipes, steam pores out and fills the room. The man falls to the ground, knocked out, as the teen looks at the steam with a satisfied smirk on her face. “Thanks. This should be enough.” Korra closes her eyes in concentration, taking a deep breath and slowly waterbends the steam behind. Gracefully gathering more and more behind her, the steam behind her following her movements and grow in size.

On the Stage, Bolin tries to move away from the approaching Equalist guard, but is stopped by the one behind him. As the Equalist start to fumble at his ropes, Bolin anxiously looks back towards his brother. Mako grinds his teeth and fists shaking at his sides, looking back and forth between his terrified brother and the exit Korra went through. Once the young earthbender is free, he is pulled on his feet and thrown forward. As he stumbles forward on the stage while the bender Amon just took care of slumps down in exhaustion. Amon slowly turns around under loud cheering of the crowd and Bolin shudders under the cold stare of the masked man. "Look ... there's been a big misunderstanding. I have nothing to do with these guys!"

The bender, who just lost his bending, yells out as he is taken away by two Equalist guards. "Traitor!" Bolin sends him a glare and huffs in annoyance.

"Oh shut up! Because of you guys I have to pay for your stupidity as well and I'm not even getting the money I was promised me." Turning back towards Amon and gasps as the older man moves forward, Bolin slightly backs up. "Seriously! I'm not with them! You got the wrong guy!"

Chuckling darkly, Amon just shakes his head. "You really try to pretend you're any better, thief?"

Getting into a fighting stance, Bolin frowns in annoyance as the masked man comes closer and closer to him. "You know nothing about me! So get off my back!"

The older man is clearly amused by the young earthbender. "Oh? I do not think so, because you see ..." Stopping right in front of the teen and leaning forwards, once he is close enough to the earthbender's ear he whispers. " ... I know a lot about you, Bolin."

With Korra, the moment she has enough steam, the young Avatar directs it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hand. Just as a shocked Bolin was about to ask him how he knows his name, an explosion to his left startles him and makes him jump away from the man. As he ducks for cover, he sees Amon standing amidst the steam before he backs away, vanishing in the steam that is engulfing everything in its path. Ignoring the loud screams of the crowd, the young earthbender looks around as the steam starts to pour in to the room. Several civilians backing up from the incoming steam, turning around and making a break for it. With a focused look on his face, Bolin is looking around him and slowly backing up. But much to Bolin's shock, he is grabbed from behind by an Equalist and before he can even react, Mako emerges out of the steam from behind the Equalist. He grabs hold of him and throws him away over his shoulder, then the Equalist is flung far away from the brothers, the young firebender turns to his brother.

The older sibling pulls him close and hugs him. "Bolin, you alright?"

Still in shock, Bolin blinks a couple of times before returning the hug. "Mako! I ... Yes!"

As Mako pulls back, he grabs the earthbender's arm and drags him off into the stream. "Let's get out of here."

Outside the factory a door is being flung open, scaring off several birds. The two brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder. As they start descending it, with Bolin being the first, the younger brother looks up to see another person emerging from the door and running over to the ladder. "We got company!"

Mako looks up and frowns. "... great." The Lieutenant, being followed by a second one, twirling a large stick and jumps down when the his partner takes a hold of the other end. Mako and Bolin grunt in pain as they are being slammed by the stick and fall down, landing in the ground while the two Lieutenants land. They both immediately drop the stick to charge at the brothers, who got back up on their feet and forcing them to jump away. Having pushed themselves out of the way of the Lieutenant's attack and Mako raises his fist, going on the offensive and launching a fire jet at the Lieutenant from his left fist. The Equalist swiftly avoids the blast by stepping out of the way and again charges at the firebender. Blocking the attacks and avoiding being chi-blocked, Mako is forced into the defensive. The other Lieutenant charges towards Bolin, who flips over and uses his own momentum to hurl a slap of earth at the Lieutenant. But the Equalist jumps up, twirling out of its path, and does a similar evasive maneuver to avoid the second block the earthbender threw at him. An annoyed-looking Bolin growls as he conjures up a large earth wall to protect himself. The Lieutenant performs a round off, before back flipping and somersaulting over Bolin's wall, landing behind the teen. Having figured out that his opponent would do that, he pushes his arms backwards and conjuring two slim pillars from the earth wall. The Lieutenant, who quickly turns to face him, can only grunt in pain as he was hit by the pillars and thrown across the street. The teen turns as he bends the pillars and the earth wall back into the ground and watches the Equalist hit the ground, unconscious.

sighing in relief, the young earthbender turns towards his brother and sees his brother struggling to not let the other Lieutenant get to close. "Mako!" Running towards the fighting pair and conjuring two large boulder, just as Mako was backed against a wall. "Look out!"

Mako nods and takes a deep breath before breathing a large burst of fire at his attacker, forcing them to back off and uses that to propel himself off the ground. Flipping over the Equalist just in time as the chi-blocker is hit by the two boulder from Bolin and lands on the ground, looking over his shoulder at the unconscious Lieutenant. Giving his younger sibling a relieved smile as Bolin walks up to him, who returns it. “Thanks.”

“Now we are even.” The earthbender rubs the back of his head, grinning happily.

Raising an eyebrow, Mako shakes his head. “Not even close, Bolin. We gonna have a long conversation once this is over.”

The younger sibling pouts at that and whines softly. “Oh come on! Look I'm sorry but how is this my fault?”

“I told you to stay away from the Triple Threat Triad and-” Mako stops and his eyes grow wide as he sees more Equalist fighters storm the area from the balcony, followed by a calm Amon. “I guess this isn't over yet.”

Bolin blinks and turns to the four Equalists, who jump off the balcony and run towards them. “You got to be kidding me!”

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." one of the Lieutenants yell out at them as they charge at the brothers.

However a rock wall appears between them, blocking the Equalists and protecting Mako and Bolin. "I wouldn't count us out just yet" Everyone turns to the direction the voice came from and find a Korra standing in an earthbending pose. "Naga!" The animal immediately comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp and the young Avatar jumps on top of the polar bear dog. She rides Naga towards the brothers and both climb onto her animal companion. "Hold on tight!"

"The Avatar. That's her!" A Lieutenant calls out as she watches Naga running off in the distance. 

The Equalists immediately run after them but are stopped by Amon, who is standing on the balcony and overlooking the situation. "Let her go." His hands folded casually behind his back. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

Inside the pro-bending arena and inside Mako's and Bolin's apartment, Korra lets herself drop onto the old couch in the living room with a loud sigh. Mako drops into the armchair, watching his brother calming down an very excited Pabu and listening to the little squeaks coming from the small animal. He can't help but smile as the younger teen giggles softly as the fire ferret rubs it's head against his owner's face.

“Haha. Calm down buddy, I'm sorry I made you worry about me.” He gets a squeak in return as his animal companion continues to express it's affection.

Korra looks at the cute scene with a thoughtful expression on her face before crossing her arms and glaring at the older sibling. “So … you gonna explain yourselves?”

The smile on the firebender's face drops and is replaced by a frown. “I don't see why we should, you're not-”

“Mako … come on. Without her I would had lost my bending.” Still stroking Pabu, who has wrapped itself around his neck, Bolin sighs softly and takes a seat besides the girl on the couch. “By the way, thank you for helping me. I'm really sorry I got you guys involved in this mess.”

Korra's posture relaxes upon seeing Bolin's thankful smile. “It's alright, I'm happy that you're alright.”

Mako looks away and mutters angrily. “I still don't see why this concerns you but fine.”

“We used to be members of the Triple Threat Triad.” Bolin explains to the girl, looking away as well.

"What? Wha- Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra questions loudly, a dismayed look on her face.

The earthbender lowers his head, feeling very uncomfortably with her accusation and Mako huffs angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about. We were orphans out on the street! We did what we had to do to survive!"

The girl is startled by the firebenders defensive respond, warily watching how fire passes his mouth with each word. The younger sibling sighs at his brother's behavior. "Mako, calm down. It's not like she isn't right ... at least in my case." Turning his attention towards the young Avatar, the earthbender's face is very serious and Korra is reminded of the last time the boy displayed that look. "The Triple Threat Triad took us in, helped us, fed us and gave us a warm bed to sleep in. In exchange we worked for them ... we did morally questionable things and I still do." Korra gasps at that and Bolin looks away in shame. "We met the coach under … not so great circumstances … but he gave us a chance to get out of the criminal business and into pro-bending."

"Oh ... okay. But if that is the case why are you still doing ... what are you even doing?"

"... I steal and sometimes do some work for the Triple Threat Triad, like today. I was suppose to protect Zolt during the turf war." Korra gives the other a disappointed look, he just shrugs. "I never claimed to be a good person. I wanted the money and that's as far my concern goes."

Mako crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at his younger brother. "Hope, that after today, you'll stop this nonsense." Bolin glances at him but doesn't say anything. 

"I hope so as well ..." Korra shakes her head and chuckles a bit. "At least I can feel better about myself."

The brothers give her an unamused look. "Why thank you." "What a sweet Avatar you are."

The girl just shrugs and gives them a smug smile, before blinking and remembering a certain detail. "By the way ... I can guess already but ..." She gives them a worried look. "What exactly happened to your parents?"

The firebender pulls his scarf over his mouth and looks away. "... They were murdered."

Bolin lowers his head and staring at the ground, eyes empty. "I saw how ..."

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry." Korra sympathetically tells them. 

Mako just shrugs. "It's in the past ... we moved on." Bolin just shakes his head but decides against of saying anything.

A uncomfortable silence fills the room and the girl suddenly does not feel like staying, so she stands up and walks towards the door. "I-I better get going. I'm sure Tenzin is worried about me. See you guys tomorrow." She awkwardly waves at them before closing the door behind herself.

Once again silence fills the room and the firebender plays with his scarf. Not longer be able to take the silence, Mako starts talking again. "It's late. We should get some rest." Getting up, he looks at his silent brother. "Come on, Bo." He waits for a response or action, but as earthbender doesn't move from his hunched position on the couch. "Bo?"

"He knows."

Mako stares at him in confusion. "Who and what?"

"Amon. He knows who I am."

The older teen is shocked at that and his hands curl into fists. "How?"

Bolin shrugs and slowly lifts his head to look at his brother. "I don't know but ... I have this feeling that he knows much more than just that."

Sweat running down his face and gulping loudly, Mako runs a hand through his hair. "This ... But what?" Another shrug is all response he gets. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." The younger sighs and slowly gets up.

Mako watches him a bit before walking towards their room with Bolin following. “Oh! Before I forget.” Suddenly the firebender stops and glaces over his shoulder at his surprised brother. “You're grounded.” Having said that he continues to enter the room they share to sleep.

“What? You can't be serious.” The earthbender follows him, bewildered by that and ignored by his older brother. “Mako! Don't ignore me! I'm not a small kid anymore! Hey! Are you listening!”

Even the shadows now were swallowed by the encroaching darkness. In the gathering gloom the stars and the moon shone brighter in the sky, with the cat owls being the only animals awake and watching Korra reaching the top of the stairs. On Naga's back and watching the waning crescent moon, while rising towards the the Air Temple. A wind blows and Korra sighs, welcoming coolness of it and simply enjoying how calm everything is here.

"Thank goodness." The teen stops Naga and sees a very worried looking Tenzin rushing towards her. "I was just about to send out a search party." The young Avatar can't help but smile, appreciating his concern and is glad to see the older man. "Are you all right?" He stops by the side of the polar bear dog and patiently waits as Korra climbs off her animal companion. "Ikki and Jinora told me that you left to look for your friend. Did you find them?"

Petting Naga a bit before turning to the man, giving him a troubled smile and nods. "Yes we found him."

Feeling that there is more to it, Tenzin asks. "That is great but you seem troubled. Did something happen?" Putting his hands on her shoulders and the girl relaxes a bit more, having not realized how stiff she was.

"I was at an Equalist rally and I saw Amon." Suddenly feeling very exhausted and everything is coming back, the fear she repressed for the sake of her friends.

"What?" The airbender explaimed, shocked.

"He can take people's bending away." Her form starts to shake, making Tenzin squeezes her shoulders. "For good." The teen's voice is shaking, showing clearly how afraid she is. "But I saw him do it."

The older man briefly looks away. "So it's really true. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever." He looks back at the distressed girl and sighs softly, pulling her close into a hug. "But now is not the time to worry about this. You should get some rest, you must be exhausted."

Korra looks out at United City across the lake from over the airbender's shoulder, whispering softly to herself. "What should I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> Sorry that it took longer this time. I was kind of busy with a lot of other things and I wanted to take a break as well. I also had to look how I want to continue this, with changes like these it's kind of difficult to continue without breaking it. 
> 
> This is also the shortest one and I really tried to make it longer but I didn't want it to be feel forced and have pointless scenes in them. I think I got the most important parts in this. I didn't wanted to make the nonbenders out to be unreasonable and that Korra actually gets to interact with one, showing signs that she is a good Avatar. More development regarding the brothers, learning more about their past and making a way for Korra to grow closer to them. I hope their personalities came through good enough. Mako is very cold and doesn't trust others, but I hope I managed to show his softer side and helping us understand that his biggest fair is losing his brother. Bolin is very manipulative and greedy, having witnessed the death of his parents and then joining a gang clearly shaped him but he is also understanding and reasonable. And of course the main focus is about Amon, the Equalist and Korra getting the first taste of their strength and how this will impact her.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this. I'm open for suggestions, critic and grammar-nazis are VERY welcome here. See you next time!


End file.
